


Rana bolesna, a nieodczuwana

by Haszyszymora



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, rok 1689, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Na początek nota bibliograficzna: poniższy fik to kontynuacja/prequel do Piórka na szali. Tytuł pochodzi z wiersza Francisca de Quevedo; poczciwy pisarz zostanie z nami na dłużej i w ogóle będzie patronował temu tekstowi.Dalejże: nie wiedzieliście, kim jest Lesaro? Spoko, ja też nie. Po prostu zauważyłam szaloną popularność pairingu Salazar/Lesaro na AO3, poguglałam i stwierdziłam, że skoro już i tak szukam nazwiska dla chłopca, którego wymyśliłam...Ostatnie i najważniejsze: ten tekst ma dwie matki chrzestne i w tym miejscu chcę im podziękować et dedykować. A zatem!W Wasze ręce:Herse - za cierpliwy betunek, zachętę i znoszenie mojego ględzenia po nocachElleno - za popchnięcie do napisania i cierpliwe czekanie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts), [Hersychia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersychia/gifts).



Oczy moje zamknąć będzie mogła na koniec  
Owa mroczność, która w biały dzień się zjawi,  
I moje serce będzie mógł więzów pozbawić  
Czas, zachwycony, że gorliwie płonie;

Lecz nie tam, na onej brzegu stronie  
Pozostanie pamięć, gdzie ogień ją trawi;  
Minąć względy i prawa surowe potrafi  
I zimne wody przepłynie mój płomień.

Serce, które cale było Boga więzieniem,  
Żyły, które zmysłom dały żarliwości,  
Szpik kości, który tak płonął chwalebnie,

Swego dala się zbędą, nie swojej dbałości;  
Będą popiołem, lecz ustrzegą znaczenie,  
Prochem będą, lecz prochem miłości.

Francisco de Quevedo

 

 

Człowiek, który chciałby opuścić rodową siedzibę Salazarów i udać się prosto nad morze, mógł uczynić to na dwa sposoby: albo wyjść główną bramą na ulicę, obejść domostwo, skręcić dwa razy w lewo, zejść w stronę portu i tam znów skręcić, tym razem na plażę… Albo zwyczajnie, po ludzku przesadzić mur w ogrodzie znajdującym się na tyłach domu, skąd droga nad wodę biegła prosto jak z bicza strzelił.  
Prawda, że drugi sposób wymagał podjęcia pewnych środków ostrożności. Należało wyjść z domu cicho, by nie zaniepokoić matki, ale też nie przesadzać ze skradaniem, by Armando nie wychynął skądś nagle i nie zaczął wypytywać, gdzie się idzie, po co i czemu chyłkiem jak złodziej. Książka pod pachą zwykle załatwiała sprawę, w końcu nawet najbardziej nieużyty cerber nie mógł znaleźć niczego zdrożnego w czytaniu na świeżym powietrzu.  
Następnie, w ogrodzie, należało się ponownie upewnić, czy nikt nas nie widział w pobliżu południowego muru, całkiem zwykłego, wapiennego, nawet nie jakoś przesadnie wysokiego – ot, wystarczyło chwycić się bluszczu, podciągnąć raz, podciągnąć drugi, już stało się na szczycie i nie dowierzało, że ktokolwiek mógłby się tutaj zabić. No dobrze, dziecko mogło, ale ostatecznie Gomez umarł tak dawno, że oprócz matki nikt go już nie pamiętał. Zresztą dzieci umierają od czegokolwiek, a Rodrigo miał piętnaście lat, był przecież mężczyzną. To głupie, że nieledwie zabraniano mu zachodzenia na tyły domu. I że starszy brat mu w ogóle czegokolwiek zabraniał, tak właściwie. I koszmarnie się rządził, tak jakby jedna wyprawa na morze robiła z niego co najmniej króla. Gdyby ojciec żył, Armando pewnie dalej brałby po łbie jak wszyscy. Niech sam nie włazi na mur, jak się tak boi, pomyślał buntowniczo Rodrigo, zachodząc już na skraj ogrodu.  
– Zamknąłeś mu oczy, tak po prostu?  
– A co miałem zrobić? Przecież widziałem, że skręcił kark.  
I tu właśnie spotkała Rodriga niespodzianka, bo oto Armando, Święta Inkwizycja i żandarmeria w jednej osobie, siedział sobie na zakazanym murze jakby nigdy nic, pogadując ze swoim przyjacielem, bawiącym u nich od kilku dni. Przyjaciel ów – Manuel Lesaro – pochodził z Madrytu, był tak jak Armando (Rodrigo zresztą też) wychowankiem jezuitów, poza tym zaś wesołym, zadziwiająco sympatycznym kompanem, jakby niczego nie biorącym na serio. Nawet siedział niedbale, z jedną nogą podwiniętą, drugą przerzuconą przez mur.  
– Tragiczna historia – westchnął właśnie, pochylając głowę. Dostrzegł Rodriga, uśmiechnął się i zapytał, niwecząc tym samym całą sympatię, jaką zdążył zaskarbić: – Co tam słychać, drogie dziecko?  
Armando obejrzał się natychmiast.  
– A ty czego tu szukasz? – zapytał. – Tak ci pilno skręcić… – Tu urwał, najwyraźniej postanawiając nie być aż takim hipokrytą, a Rodrigo wtrącił szybko:  
– Chcę tylko przejść, to zajmie chwilę. Jeśli się przesuniecie…  
– Przestawiać – przerwał mu Armando – możesz sobie koniuchów. Zachowuj się wobec gościa, szczeniaku!  
Lesaro wyciągnął się, dotknął jego ramienia.  
– Odpuść, Armando – powiedział pobłażliwe. – Ja się nie gniewam. Więc gdzie się wybierasz, Rodrigo? Na plażę?  
– W istocie – wycedził Rodrigo, nadal nieco zagniewany o to „dziecko”.  
– Może to i dobry pomysł? – zastanowił się Lesaro. – Może też się przejdziemy? Co, Armando?  
Armando popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się nagle. Dosyć głupawo.  
– Jak chcesz – powiedział, po czym dodał swoim zwykłym ostrym tonem: – Rodrigo, masz za nami nie leźć.  
– Nie zamierzałem – oznajmił Rodrigo światu jako takiemu; reszta towarzystwa przesadziła już mur.  
Lesaro roześmiał się z czegoś po drugiej stronie.  
– Już dajmy pokój małemu! A wracając do tematu, to naprawdę mnie zadziwiłeś…  
A niech diabli porwą wszystkich braci, pomyślał Rodrigo, tych żywych i tych martwych.

*

Ostatnie półtora roku przeminęło pod znakiem nagłych a niespodziewanych przewrotów – i żeby było osobliwiej, śmierć ojca należała do tych o mniej odczuwalnych skutkach. Prawda, dla matki to był koniec świata, tak nagle musieć mówić zamiast słuchać. Armando też przez czas jakiś zachowywał się jak ogłuszony. Natomiast Rodrigo… nie to, żeby nie było mu dziwnie i żal. W żadnym wypadku. Tyle tylko, że Rodrigo wkrótce musiał wrócić do nauki, a w kolegium jezuitów życie nie zmieniło się ani na jotę, nieważne, z ojcem czy bez. Nad majątkiem, jak to zwykle bywa w domach żeglarzy, czuwał zarządca. Prawo do pomsty zawłaszczył sobie brat. Niewiele było tu do roboty dla młodszego syna.  
Potem zaś zaczęła się letnia pauza, krótko potem do Mazarronu wrócił też Armando z piracką czaszką w jukach i zaczęło się… no, może nie piekło, w końcu do piekła nie trafia się za byle co. Ale solidny czyściec, o, to na pewno.  
– W marcu kończysz szesnaście lat – powtarzał Armando. – Więc chcę mieć pewność, że do tego czasu dorośniesz.  
Jak się miały do dorastania pobudki bladym świtem, zakaz popijania choćby piwa czy ścisły post w piątki, wciąż pozostawało dla Rodriga zagadką. Wpływ gimnastyki pojmował nieco lepiej, podobnie szermierkę – chociaż, do ciężkiej cholery, regularne zbieranie batów i jeszcze dostawanie za to reprymendy („Przestań się odsłaniać jak ostatni kretyn! Myślisz, że ktoś inny będzie miał dla ciebie litość?”) mogłoby osłabić morale nawet u świętego. Na rachunkach i czytaniu map Rodrigo wyznawał się już całkiem nieźle, więc chociaż tutaj rzecz toczyła się we względnym spokoju (chociaż przysięgał na wszystkie świętości, że jeśli brat jeszcze raz trzepnie go po łapach za jakąś omyłkę, to!…)  
A potem, przed czterema dniami, też całkiem nieoczekiwanie zjawił się Lesaro – i teraz było tak, jakby cały dom pozwalał sobie na powolny, ostrożny wydech. W każdym razie można było dłużej spać. Dało się gościć u siebie przyjaciół, nie pilnując już tak bardzo, by nikt ich nie złapał na kartach i pociąganiu z gąsiorka. Wczoraj ktoś zostawił drzwi do piwniczki niezamknięte. Służba dalej miała za długie nosy i uszy – w tym względzie Armando okazał się sprytniejszy od ojca, za przewiny panicza w pierwszej kolejności obrywali ci, co mogliby przecież dawać większe baczenie – ale sam gospodarz (psiakrew) wydawał się ich nieuważnie słuchać, patrzeć w inną stronę. Na imć Lesara, prawdopodobnie. Na morze, wspominki, jakieś ich wspólne sprawy, które obgadywali całymi godzinami; pewnie nawet po nocach, bo, jak to koledzy z jednego internatu, spali także w jednym łóżku. I w ogóle byli nierozłączni. A najdroższy brat miał naprawdę dziwny śmiech, jakby ktoś uczył śmiać się gawrona.  
No, jak głupie i dziwne by to wszystko nie było, jakoś zaczynała cieszyć świadomość, że w domu się uciszyło. Chociaż na trochę.

*

Kiedyś, dawno temu pokój matki przypominał Armandowi kaplicę: cisza, półmrok, święte obrazy w złotych ramach i krucyfiks z kości słoniowej, i wiecznie płonąca lampka, i zapach świeżych kwiatów przed nimi – ale teraz, teraz jasne było, że to przecież grobowiec. Matka pogrzebała się za życia, a zmarłym nie należy zakłócać spokoju. Jeśli do nich przychodzić, to tylko po to, by zapalić świecę.  
Armando zapukał do drzwi, ukłonił się zaraz za progiem.  
– Dzień dobry, matko.  
– Ach, jesteś? – Matka podniosła się z klęcznika, podeszła, by podać Armandowi dłoń do pocałowania i samej ucałować go w policzek. – Dzień dobry, mój synu. Jakże się miewasz?  
W grobowcu matki nie należało mówić za głośno, ba, nawet myśleć.  
– Dziękuję, dobrze. Czy nie potrzeba ci czegoś?  
– Nie, nie… Gdzie Rodrigo?  
– U siebie. Zawołać?  
– Nie. Później. – Matka z wahaniem przesunęła w palcach paciorki różańca. – Prawda, że nie jest nieposłuszny? Nie okazał despektu panu Lesaro?  
– Nie – Armando miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a sam przestanie siebie słyszeć. – Rodrigo zachowuje się… przyzwoicie. Lesaro przesyła pozdrowienia. Pójdę już.  
– Tak, tak. Bądź tylko o czasie na obiedzie.  
– Będę, matko.  
Nie wypadało opuszczać tych komnat biegiem, co z tego, że im dalej, tym więcej słońca, powietrza, wszystkiego. Nie należało i już, wpadać jak po ogień to mógł sobie Rodrigo, smarkacz pojęcia nie miał, ile mu jeszcze uchodzi płazem i jak mało od niego wymagają. Ucz się, słuchaj starszych, pamiętaj o pacierzu; proste jak znak krzyża, Armando z chęcią by się… ach, mniejsza z tym, co tu miała do rzeczy czyjaś chęć. W tej chwili jego rzeczą było dopilnowanie, by dzieciak wszedł w wiek męski jako-tako do tego przygotowany. Tyle. Dopilnować, czekać, tkwić w Mazarronie. Doglądać na pół pogrzebanej matki w dni powszednie, a pustego grobu ojca od święta. Czekać. Nie łazić do portu ani nie gapić się z okna na odpływające okręty. Nie myśleć za często o zemście, chociaż tej dokonało się tylko po części, Cabello to był ledwie początek, niezbędne minimum, Armando na własne oczy przekonał się, ile krwi piraci przelewają na morzu. Ba, dwa lata nie minęły od ostatniej napaści na Mazarron – i trzeba było czekać. Ćwiczyć służbę. Modlić się o cierpliwość. Czekać, czekać i nie oszaleć od tego. Zapomnieć morza, zapomnieć zemsty. Służba znowu kradła, gdzieś kruszył się mur, a Rodriga należało niedługo wyswatać. Czekać. Szczeniak patrzył tak, jakby miał ugryźć. Tu, w domu, z nikim nie można było sensownie się rozmówić. Nie należało oszaleć.

*

Jedyną przewagą, jaką ląd miał nad morzem, była prędsza poczta, toteż Armando korzystał z tego, ile mógł. Pisywał do Madrytu prawie codziennie, aż wreszcie, gdy od tej ciszy w domu zaczynało dzwonić w uszach, skreślił tylko: przyjeżdżaj – i teraz właśnie, gdy przyjechał Manuel i gdy tak strasznie, jak jakimś czarodziejskim dziwem, cieszył się morzem, teraz można było wreszcie pamiętać do woli. Armando zaraz pierwszego dnia wydobył spod łóżka czaszkę Cabelli, pokazał przyjacielowi.  
– Miałem wprawić w próg kaplicy, byśmy odwiedzali ojca…  
– Depcząc po jego mordercy?  
– Tak właśnie. Ale proboszcz się nie zgodził.  
– Dureń – ocenił Manuel, ważąc czaszkę w dłoni. Zajrzał piratowi w oczodoły. – I co teraz z nią zrobisz?  
Armando wzruszył ramionami.  
– Pojęcia nie mam. Chcesz, to ci ją dam.  
– Poważnie? – Manuel ożywił się wyraźnie, zaraz jednak się zmitygował. – Nie, to nie uchodzi. Twoja pomsta, twój łup. Trafi się kiedyś okazja, może wtedy… to znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie zazdroszczę ci okazji. Tylko podziwiam… skuteczność.  
W tym miejscu przerzucił czerep z jednej ręki do drugiej, potem do góry, potem znienacka roześmiał się i rzucił go Armandowi.  
– Nie przechwalałeś się zanadto – zauważył – a ja rad bym wiedzieć, jak to było z tym wywieraniem pomsty. Poderżnąłeś swołoczy gardło, jak mniemam?  
Armando odrzucił mu czaszkę z powrotem.  
– Zamierzałem – powiedział, zaraz ponownie ją przechwycił i tak już opowiedział, igrając pirackim czerepem jak piłką, o wywarciu pomsty na Pedrze Cabelli. O tym, jak sukinsyn nie bał się wcale, nawet w pętach zachował hardą minę. O tym, jak trzeba było dopiero zadbać, by zaczął się bać. O odłupywaniu palców z kradzionymi pierścieniami, wybijaniu złotych zębów, wyrywaniu rąk i nóg ze stawów, wreszcie o stanięciu swołoczy na piersi i tych drobnych-drobnych kroczkach, jak w tańcu, by żebra trzaskały po kolei i pomału wbijały się w płuca – wszystko ze szczegółami, bo Manuel lubił takie opowieści. Kiedy słuchał, spojrzenie miał przejęte i rozjaśnione, i bezwiednie pogłaskał czaszkę po ciemieniu, kiedy Cabello z opowieści wyzionął już ducha.  
– I co, bratku? – zapytał, ponownie unosząc ją na wysokość twarzy. – Warto było?  
Zaraz jednak uśmiech zgasł, tak w oczach, jak na ustach.  
– Dobrze się sprawiłeś, Armando – powiedział Manuel. – I naprawdę nie zazdroszczę ci okazji, ale tak myślę… czy nie lepiej się stało? Twój ojciec utonął razem z okrętem, tak?  
– Nie wiem – Armando zaciął wargi. – Nie widziałem dobrze. Może utonął, może się wykrwawił. Zginął zabity przez piratów, co za różnica…?  
– No, ale sam powiedz: nie wolałbyś tak niż w domu na dżumę?  
Armando prychnął, strzelił niecierpliwie palcami. Co za pytanie. Jeśli o niego chodziło, wolałby w ogóle nie umierać – ale wiedział przecież, że to niemęskie, grzeszne, jeśli nie po prostu dziecinne. Nie zastanawiał się więc wcale.  
– A jakie to ma znaczenie, co bym wolał? Będzie, jak Bóg zechce.  
Manuel pokiwał głową, popatrzył gdzieś daleko, w zadumie – i nic w tym zaskakującego. Psiakrew, chyba jeden Armando wiedział, jak bardzo Lesaro był w rzeczywistości odległy od swawolnego błazeństwa.  
– Racja – orzekł wreszcie Manuel. Uśmiechnął się zaraz. – Zresztą, najwygodniej byłoby po prostu nie umierać, prawda?  
Z tymi słowy wziął zamach i lekkim, celnym ruchem posłał czaszkę z powrotem pod łóżko.

*

Wszyscy u jezuitów wiedzieli, kim jest Lesaro: ten kuglujący błazenek, pierwszy do żartu, ostatni do biadolenia. Armando od początku mało dbał o jego śmiechy i żarty. Nie, żeby ich nie lubił, rozweselały go jak wszystkich – ale powodem, dla którego po raz pierwszy nabrał ochoty, by z Lesarem porozmawiać, był właśnie ten krótki, przelotny moment, kiedy Manuel się nie śmiał. W sypialni tłoczono się wtedy nad obrazkami, które ktoś wniósł ukradkiem pod koszulą, pełno było chichotów i poszturchiwania się, Armando też przyszedł popatrzeć, choć właściwie nie było na co. Adam i Ewa. Zuzanna w kąpieli. Nierządnica na grzbiecie Bestii. Piersi jak dynie i wypukłe zadki, i doprawdy, jeśli to było warte ryzykowania batów od któregoś z ojców…  
Armando uniósł wtedy wzrok, by popatrzeć na kolegów – i zaraz spośród błyszczących oczu i pałających policzków wyłowił jedną obojętną twarz. Manuel Lesaro spojrzał na niego z powagą, potem uniósł porozumiewawczo brwi: prawda, że dziecinada?  
A potem, potem Armando miał się przekonać, że jeśli coś było warte czekania, to te momenty, w których Manuel cichł nagle, uspokajał się jak morze w niektóre wieczory, kiedy poprzez fale można zobaczyć dno.  
– Przeraziłbyś się – powiedział mu kiedyś, właśnie w takim przypływie ciszy – gdybyś wiedział, jakim jestem grzesznikiem.  
Ale że tak naprawdę Manuel bardziej komentował zabawy niż sam się bawił, nie wykradał nocami, ze wszystkich chłopaków modlił się najżarliwiej i najgłębiej zamyślał – Armando niespecjalnie dawał temu wyznaniu wiarę.

*

Rodrigo miał wrażenie, że z życiem w Mazarronie – i chyba w ogóle w miastach portowych – było trochę jak z morzem. Podróżni, nowinki, mnóstwo coraz to innych drobiazgów przemykało po powierzchni, ale zasadniczo wszystko toczyło się z niezmiennością przypływów i odpływów. Prędzej chyba księżyc spadnie niż Salazarowie opuszczą niedzielne nabożeństwo w Świętym Pawle, i nim w progu – dwa razy, przy wejściu i wyjściu – nie wymienią ukłonów z sąsiadem, panem de Quevedo oraz jego stadkiem córek.  
Jedna z nich, przechodząc mimo Armanda, zgubiła rękawiczkę. Ostatnim razem, przypomniał sobie Rodrigo, upuściła wstążkę. A wcześniej pomander. W ogóle od paru niedziel panna Ines de Quevedo zaczęła zdradzać objawy jakiejś niewzruszonej niezdarności, Armando zaś równie konsekwentnie ową niezdarność ignorował; ewentualnie, o ile w pobliżu zaplątał się człowiek z ludu, przywoływał go i kazał odnieść zgubę panience.  
– Hejże, Rodrigo! – zabrzmiał w tłumie wesoły głos Antonia Abarki. – Jak się miewasz?  
– Pamiętaj, abyś dzień święty święcił! – dorzucił Franco de Haro, drugi zawołany kompan.  
Rodrigo odkłonił się im i mrugnął na znak, że pamięta. Znów spojrzał na rękawiczkę, czerniejącą na białych płytach dziedzińca. Właściwie, pomyślał z nagłą brawurą, właściwie czemu nie?  
Jak się okazało, myślał o sekundę za długo. Lesaro schylił się tymczasem, podniósł zgubę, z uśmiechem i dwornym ukłonem podał ją właścicielce. Panna Quevedo podziękowała, uniosła nieco mantylkę – by popatrzeć prosto (oraz ostro) na Armanda. Brat nie odwrócił wzroku, odpowiedział spojrzeniem. Rodrigo całkiem poważnie zastanowił się, czy stanięcie między tymi dwojgiem nie groziłoby przeszyciem na wylot.

– Zdaje mi się – oznajmił Manuel, wracając – że podkradłem ci okazję. Zły, mam nadzieję, nie jesteś?  
Armando prychnął tylko. A cóż go mogły obchodzić maślane łapy Ines de Quevedo?  
– Kradnij na zdrowie.  
– Ależ skąd, panie – wtrącił się w tej samej chwili Rodrigo.  
Zacukał się nieco. I zaraz zaczął paplać, zapewne zachęcony brakiem reakcji:  
– Zresztą mój drogi brat też przywykł ustępować pola. Wystawcie sobie, poprzednią narzeczoną odstąpił…  
Armando trzepnął szczeniaka rękawicą po łbie.  
– Ktoś cię prosił, żebyś się odzywał?  
Po pierwsze, historia z Teresą Castellani była tyleż głupia, co nudna. Po drugie, Manuel już ją słyszał. Poniekąd. Parę lat temu, kiedy ojciec zaczynał układać się ze starym Castellanim, Armando napomknął przyjacielowi o przewidywanych zmianach – potem jednak ojciec zginął, cały dom trzeba było jakby stawiać od nowa, później blisko rok zeszedł na tropieniu i pościgu, słowem, Armando miał na głowie rzeczy daleko pilniejsze niż ożenek. Kiedy wrócił do Mazarronu, nawet niespecjalnie go zabolała wiadomość, że w międzyczasie Castellani wydał córkę za kogo innego; ot, tyle tylko pomyślał, że ojciec pewnie byłby gniewny. Inkaustu na podawanie tej wiadomości dalej już nie marnował, Manuel sam pewnie się domyślił, że nic z tej sprawy nie wyszło.  
Poza tym, cholera, chyba trzepnął brata nie dość mocno. Może trzeba było przejechać go płazem po plecach.  
– Odstąpił – ciągnął Rodrigo, usuwając się z zasięgu ręki – szanownemu sąsiadowi, w morze wypłynąwszy. Szkoda, doprawdy. Niebrzydka była panna.  
– Rzeczywiście? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Manuel.  
– Biała jak lilia, włosy kasztanowe…  
– Galareta – skwitował Armando.  
– A wiesz, takie trwożliwe są całkiem urocze – zauważył Manuel. – Znałem jedną w Madrycie, byliśmy nawet po słowie… Podskakiwała, co tylko na nią spojrzałem.  
Armando zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony.  
– Nie wspominałeś.  
– Nie? Ach, możliwe. Długo to nie trwało, może dwie niedziele.  
– Co się z nią stało? – Oczywiście, że Rodrigo wyrwał się z tym pierwszy; dzieciak był nie tylko cienki jak igła, ale i równie wszędobylski. Wszędzie by się wcisnął. Także i teraz szedł między nimi, gdy już Armando założył rękawice z powrotem.  
– Umarła biedactwo – oznajmił pogodnie Manuel. – Serduszko podeszło jej do gardła.  
No tak. Rzeczywiście nie warto się chwalić, kiedy nie masz pewności, czy panna młoda dociągnie do ołtarza.  
– Niech spoczywa w spokoju – mruknął Armando. – I co dalej?  
Manuel uniósł brwi.  
– Kto jak kto, przyjacielu – zakpił dobrodusznie – ale ty chyba wiesz najlepiej, że bywają sprawy ważne i ważniejsze? Powiem ci później, co przemyśliwam.  
– A może załatwisz dwie sprawy za jednym razem? – Armando poczuł, że kpiarski nastrój udziela się i jemu. – Kto tam naprawdę wie, dla kogo Quevedo upuszcza swoje rękawiczki.  
– Zagadka, doprawdy! A którym końcem psy szczekają?  
– Cóż chcesz? Jesteś przystojniejszy.  
To akurat było szczerą, całkiem bezstronnie wygłoszoną prawdą. Manuel istotnie miał chyba wszystko to, co się opiewało w wierszach: giętką postać, lekki krok, twarz krągłą i delikatną, kręcące się włosy, białe zęby w ustach mocno różowych. Tylko czarnych oczu brakło: były szare i bardzo przejrzyste.  
– Oczywiście nie śmiałbym z wami konkurować – odezwał się z głupia frant Rodrigo. – Mam wszakże nadzieję, że chociaż mnie poszczęści się za pierwszym razem.  
To mówiąc, spojrzał zezem na Armanda. Ach, cholera, szkoda było i rękawic na niego.


	2. Chapter 2

Zebrać kilku śmiałków, puścić się z nimi w morze, tam pokonać niebezpiecznego pirata, mszcząc się tym samym za śmierć ojca – prawda, bardzo to było odważne. Szlachetne. Interesujące. Nawet wzruszające. Od czasu pamiętnej wyprawy uczucia, jakie okoliczne damy żywiły wobec Armanda Salazara bujały od trwożnego podziwu do miękkiego rozczulenia…. W każdym razie do momentu, gdy pokazało się, że w gruncie rzeczy Salazar niewiele się zmienił, nawet nie opalił specjalnie, ciemny w końcu był zawsze.  
– Jak tabaka w rogu! – przyświadczyła gniewnie Ines, zrywając z głowy mantylkę.  
Potem, ku zgorszeniu Marii i lekkiemu przerażeniu Amaranty, cisnęła w kąt sypialni modlitewnik, różaniec, rękawiczki, chusteczkę. Zmieniła zdanie. Podniosła chusteczkę. Właściwie Bóg wie po co, skoro chwilę później i tak szlochała już w poduszkę.  
– Idiota! – dobiegało spod warstwy pierza i koronek. – Kretyn! Osioł! Imbecyl!  
Amaranta przysiadła bezradnie na brzegu łóżka, wzrokiem poszukała porady u młodszej siostry. Maria poprzestała na wzruszeniu ramion. Zebrała tylko z ziemi porzucone drobiazgi, złożyła je na toaletce i ostentacyjnie zajęła się poprawianiem własnej niedzielnej koafiury.  
– Oczy za nim wypatruję! Spaceruję jak wariatka po całym mieście! Żadnego nowego okrętu nie przepuszczam, żeby tylko móc widzieć, jak on się cieszy! Połowę szkatułki już dla niego zgubiłam, czego mu jeszcze trzeba!?  
– Ślepy jest i tyle – odezwała się Amaranta. – Cóż zrobić? Przecież mu się nie oświadczysz, Ines. – Tu popatrzyła w twarz siostry i coś w jej wyrazie musiało ją zaniepokoić, bo zawołała półgłosem: – Ines!  
– A choćby i…! – Oblubienica in spe siadła prosto, z rozmachem trzepnęła dłonią po pościeli. – Jeśli nie można inaczej, dobrze, poniżę się i… nie, ja tego nie wytrzymam! Dlaczego on musi być taki głupi!?  
– Salazar nie jest głupi – wtrąciła Maria. – Po prostu cię nie chce.  
W tej sekundzie dowiedziała się, że jest wstrętną małpiatką, niegodną miana siostry.  
– Przecież sama zauważyłaś… – zaczęła obronnie, machnęła jednak ręką i dokończyła: – Skoro, jak sama mówisz, Salazar jest ciemnym imbecylem, nie warto przecie płakać z jego powodu. Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, Ines? Jakbyś go wcześniej nie znała.  
– Byłam dzieckiem! – żachnęła się Ines. – Cóż mogłam zrozumieć! Dopiero niedawno dostrzegłam… jakbym się obudziła…  
– Teresa de Lara podobno dziękowała Bogu, że za niego nie wyszła.  
– Idiotka. Ile ma lat ten jej dziadyga, co? Sześćdziesiąt?  
– A czemu ten Salazar, nie inny? – wtrąciła Amaranta. – Rodrigo przynajmniej jest miły.  
Ines, dwa lata starsza od niego, zrobiła pogardliwą minę.  
– Rodrigo to jeszcze dziecko.  
– Ten ich przyjaciel, Lesaro? Śliczny. Uważałaś, jak na ciebie patrzył?  
– Laleczka, motylek – zabrzmiał werdykt. – Ja marzę o kochanku z krwi i kości. Poważnym. Myślącym.  
Nudnym i gburze, pomyślała smętnie Amaranta.  
– Myślącym idiocie? – zaciekawiła się niewinnie Maria, ale żadna drwina nie mogła powstrzymać Ines, gdy ta nabierała rozpędu.  
– Zresztą cóż ja mogę, kiedy tylko jego widzę, kiedy innych mężczyzn dla mnie już nie ma, kiedy tylko powiem sobie „Armando” i drżę… – Istotnie zadrżała. – I kiedy ja marznę i płonę pod jego chmurnym spojrzeniem?  
– Płomiennym – poprawiła machinalnie Amaranta, wytrwała słuchaczka.  
– Co? – Ines, zarumieniona od płaczu i miłości, oprzytomniała na moment.  
– Mówiłaś, że Salazar ma oczy płomienne.  
– Chmurne i płomienne, w tym rzecz! Jak burzowe niebo!  
– Ines zaczyna składać wiersze – poinformowała Maria swoje odbicie. – Fatalnie.  
Palący lód, przypomniała sobie Amaranta, mroźne płomienie, rana bolesna, a nieodczuwana… Cóż, stryjeczny dziadek byłby pewnie dumny. Pytanie tylko, co na to ojciec.

*

Słońce, jak to bywa w letnie popołudnie, prażyło solidnie; jednak w kąpieli, w cienistej i skalistej zatoczce, nie odczuwało się tego tak bardzo… no chyba, że się jak Manuel zasnęło na skale, ledwie zasłoniwszy oczy przedramieniem. Armando podciągnął się obok, nabrał wody w dłonie, z rozmachem obryzgał przyjacielowi głowę.  
– Lej, lej – mruknął Manuel, nie zmieniając pozycji. – Właśnie zaczęło mi się robić ciut gorąco.  
– Wstawaj. Słońce uderzy ci do głowy.  
– Przy tak troskliwej opiece? A gdzieżby.  
Troskliwy opiekun bez dalszych ceregieli nachylił się i zepchnął na wpół usmażonego lenia do morza. Manuel natychmiast wyprysnął na powierzchnię, parskając i prychając złapał Armanda za nogi, spróbował pociągnąć za sobą. Na próżno. Może i drogi Lesaro był silniejszy duchem, ale z pewnością nie ciałem.  
– Aż dziw, że umiesz pływać.  
– W Madrycie też mamy wodę, nawet całe rzeki.  
Manuel poddał się wreszcie. Nie wychodząc na brzeg oparł się o nogi Armanda, policzek wsparł na pięści (tym samym wbijając Armandowi łokieć w kolano), popatrzył spod gęstwy mokrych, poskręcanych włosów.  
– A zresztą tonących do Armady nie przyjmują, czyż nie?  
Armando ze zdziwienia wychylił się do przodu tak, że dziecko mogłoby go bez trudu wciągnąć za szyję pod wodę.  
– Armady? – powtórzył, dotknięty do żywego. – Lesaro, ty draniu, czemuś nie mówił, że służysz we flocie?! Mogliśmy się mijać na morzu!  
– Jeszcze nie służę – sprostował Manuel. – Myślę dopiero…  
No, chyba że tak.  
– Chciałem też się ciebie dopytać, ty w końcu doświadczyłeś na własnej skórze.  
Armando nie zaprzeczył. Formalnie nie był w czynnej służbie, do tej pory ledwie przyuczał się u boku ojca, ale ostatecznie, u licha, miał już ster w rękach, a i mundur czekał w kufrze na przyszłą wiosnę.  
– Więc? Czego wymagają od żołnierza, by pozwolić mu wypłynąć? I czego się po wypłynięciu spodziewać?  
Czyli to o tym Manuel przemyśliwał… Nie było sensu pytać, czy mówi poważnie, Armando wiedział przecież doskonale, rękę by stawił w zakład o to, że tak.  
– Pływać umiesz – zaczął wymieniać oczywiste rzeczy. – Strzelać i robić szablą też. Jesteś szlachcicem, więc do wioseł cię nie zagonią. Protekcję pewnie masz? Świetnie. Pamiętasz, jak działa sekstans?  
– Mgliście.  
– Mogę cię poduczyć. Jak znam życie, pewnie i tak wolałbyś walkę od nawigacji? Trudno, na gwiazdach powinieneś się wyznawać i tak. Poproszę wuja, może zezwoli, bym ci pokazał, jak się posłużyć kołem… O mapach nie muszę wspominać. Często się moknie albo przypala na słońcu. Trzeba oszczędzać wodę, a żeby się nie wywalić na pysk w czasie sztormu, musisz chodzić tak jakby skokami, cholera, nie pokażę ci na płaskim… A właśnie, nie rzygasz, kiedy buja? I węzły. Pamiętaj o węzłach.  
Niech to diabli, tak mu się ten projekt podobał, że sam nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Manuel Lesaro na morzu. To ci heca.  
– No, mówiąc najkrócej: masz być karny, śmiały i wytrwały.  
Manuel podciągnął się, usiadł na skale tuż obok.  
– Amen – dokończył z namaszczeniem.  
Umilkli na chwilę, zapatrzyli się obaj, właściwie na nic konkretnego. Trochę na wodę, zieloną z bliska, niebieską z dala. Na niebo, na horyzont, na malejące żagle galeonów. Wiatr wiał sprzyjający. Ależ szczęście mają ci z Hernana Cortesa, pomyślał Armando, suną jak po lodzie. W ile dopłyną do Egiptu? Zaraz, przy takim wietrze… Jak szybko dopłynęłaby Maria Catalina, gdyby jej diabli nie wzięli? Armando zabębnił palcami po skale, sto, dwieście, trzysta węzłów, nie, to mordęga.  
– Pewien jesteś tej Armady? – zapytał.  
– Zaczynam być – potaknął Manuel.  
Siedział z głową wspartą na rękach, nagi i zamyślony. Armandowi z jakiegoś powodu przyszły na myśl całkiem sprzeczne rzeczy: pustelnicy i trytony, święte obrazy i te modne, kręte rzeźbienia na niektórych galeonach. Cicha, przejrzysta woda o zmierzchu. Faliste cienie na dnie. Daj Boże, może kiedyś spotkają się jako dwaj żeglarze w służbie Jego Wysokości.  
– Wystaw sobie – ciągnął Manuel – zamierzam w ogóle iść do wojska, nie na morzu, to na lądzie. Wolałbym na morzu. Byle dalej od tych głupstw.  
Głupstw, czyli dworu. Chociaż wnosząc z listów – im bardziej wesołkowatych, tym bardziej martwiących – ostatnie parę lat Manuela, od ukończenia kolegium do teraz, przypominało pstrokatą mozaikę. Trochę służby przy dworze Jego Wysokości, trochę wykładów w Barcelonie, trochę maskarad, podróż do Anglii czy do Niderlandów, wszystko bez ładu i składu.  
– Koniec z dyplomacją?  
– Koniec. Mało się w dupę nie ugryzłem, gdy do mnie dotarło, że kiedy ty ścigałeś piratów, ja siedziałem w Madrycie i wymieniałem grzeczności. Zresztą, do licha, mamy w domu czterech dyplomatów, po co jeszcze piąty?  
– Racja. Ale masz przecie brata w konnicy, dobrze pamiętam? – odezwał się Armando.  
Zaraz skarcił się za długi jęzor. Nie, dlaczego, Manuel powinien namyślić się i rozważyć.  
– I stryja – mówił właśnie. – Dlatego się właśnie skłaniam ku flocie. Nazwij mnie próżnym, będziesz miał rację, ale od Lesarów też chciałbym być jak najdalej. Imaginujesz sobie, jakie to denerwujące, gdy cię wiecznie mylą z kim innym?  
Cóż było zrobić? Zamruczeć jakieś potwierdzenie, skinąć głową – nawet jak się samemu nie imaginowało, jak niby, gdy Salazarów zostało raptem dwóch? W Mazarronie w każdym razie, ponoć odnoga z Katalonii trzymała się lepiej.  
– Myślałem więc: albo Armada, albo Święta Inkwizycja. Ale do Inkwizycji jestem za mało pobożny…  
– Gadasz.  
Manuel umilkł na chwilę, uśmiechnął się. Cokolwiek melancholijnie.  
– Mówiłem ci już – odezwał się łagodnie.  
– Do diabła, jeśli masz na myśli tamtego koniucha, to przecież nie rozbiłeś mu łba umyślnie.  
– Nie. Nie całkiem. Nieważne – Manuel otrząsnął się, raptem jakby zniecierpliwiony. – Najgorsze, że mi nigdy nie jest żal za grzechy, bardziej żałuję braku żalu… Mniejsza o to. Zresztą przesłuchiwanie pospólstwa to też robota brudna i żmudna. Nie nadałbym się. A chciałbym chociaż zaradzić cudzym grzechom, jak swoim nie mogę.  
– Ale wiesz oczywiście, że Armada to nie tylko pościg za piratami?  
– Wiem. Są jeszcze heretycy.  
Zaśmiali się obaj, bezwiednie podali sobie ręce, uścisnęli mocno.  
– Daj Boże – powiedział Armando, nagle czegoś rozweselony – aby ci się powiodło.  
No tak, przypomniał sobie: ostatnio zaczynano mówić o wojnie z Francją.  
– Daj Boże!

*

Tajemnicą poliszynela było, że na zachód od miasta, tam, gdzie zaczynało się skaliste wybrzeże, okoliczne dziewczęta miały swoje ukryte kąpielisko. Za dnia wieśniaczki, o zmierzchu szlachetnie urodzone panny, wszystkie w stroju Ewy, czyli właściwie bez większej różnicy. Armando nawet nie wspominałby o tym – zarówno on, jak i Manuel nie mieli nigdy większych kłopotów z zachowaniem czystości – ale trzeba było jakoś wytłumaczyć druhowi dobiegający od plaży podekscytowany jazgot.  
– Zuzanny w kąpieli – skwitował Manuel. – Pamiętasz?  
Pytanie.  
– Nierządnica Babilońska – dopowiedział.  
– Adam z Ewą, tym razem bez Adama. I świętego Sebastiana też brak.  
– Nie, nie było Sebastiana.  
– Mówisz? No, możliwe. Ciekawe, czy poczciwy Hernan dalej ma zamiłowanie do rysunków.  
– Pewnie teraz sam rysuje. Z natury.  
Ledwie zdążyli domówić, gdy wpadli na całą gromadkę dziewuch. Mokrych, brązowych od słońca, zapiaszczonych… oraz, o dziwo, ubranych. W same koszuliny, ale jednak. Stały wszystkie na brzegu, gadając jedna przez drugą i odprowadzając wzrokiem dwóch rybaków m taszczących mokry, podłużny tobół zawinięty w stary żagiel. Zwykła rzecz, topielec, pewnie i w Madrycie wyławiało się ich pod dostatkiem. Było też o co kręcić głowę.  
Manuel wyglądał na nieco rozczarowanego.  
– Nie śmiej się – powiedział, popatrując tęsknie na wydmę, za którą znikały już głowy obu rybaków. – Nigdy nie widziałem topielca.  
– Trochę zajmie, nim go odniosą do osady – zauważył Armando, jednak cokolwiek rozbawiony. – Chcesz, to ich dogoń.  
– Ach, dajże pokój – Manuel machnął tylko ręką.  
Spotkanie z nieboszczykiem musiało nasunąć mu jakąś nową myśl, bo na resztę drogi popadł w zadumane milczenie. Armando, nawykły do ciszy, zajął się znów przemyśliwaniem o wiatrach, gwiazdach i węzłach, i wszystko to, nie tylko cisza i myśli, ale nawet półnagie baby – piasek – stare sieci i gnijące wodorosty – wszystko zdało mu się zupełnie akuratne, łagodne jak ruch fal.  
Oczywiście, w domu całą tę zadumaną ciszę diabli wzięli. Nie szło nawet o to, że Juan Meduza schlał się jak świnia miast doglądać gospodarstwa. Ani o to, że ryczał na całe podwórze, w dodatku sprośności. Rzecz w tym, że ośmielił się w tym stanie leźć jeszcze przed oczy, świnia cuchnąca, i gadać do swoich panów, i śmiać im się jeszcze!  
– A, panie! Ach, jaśnienieńki panie! Szczęść dzisiaj Boże i Mateczka jego święta, amen! A ta Marina to po prostu kurwa jest, amen!  
Armando bez słowa zdjął ze ściany szpicrutę i przekreślił mu pysk za te pozdrowienia, potem kark i grzbiet, raz i drugi, na krzyż. Manuel, znienacka wybity ze swej zadumy, uśmiał się z tego aż do łez.

*

Morze szumiało, cykady grały, zegar na kościelnej wieży bił północ. Gdzieś w ciemności odezwał się puchacz, potem słowik. Potem wydarł się kot. Cholera, pomyślał Rodrigo, czatujący w pełnym ubraniu przy oknie. Franco umie naśladować zwierzęce głosy, to trzeba mu oddać, ale po diabła zaraz całą orkiestrę? Jeszcze gotów wszystkich pobudzić.  
… Prawda, że chyba mało kto dzisiaj spał. Pamiętaj, abyś dzień święty święcił, czyż nie? Rodrigo wychylił się i wyjrzał, cudem karku nie skręcając, ku oknom brata. Nie, u Armanda świeca ciągle jeszcze się paliła, widać było wyraźnie poblask na liściach drzew. Co też oni tam robią o tej porze, chędożą się? Chociaż przy temperamencie Armanda to prędzej odmawiają różaniec.  
Zaszczekał pies. Znowu odezwał się słowik. Do diabła, do stu dwudziestu tysięcy zasranych diabłów, Franco i Antonio nie będą przecież tkwili pod tym murem do świtu. Zabawa w porcie też kiedyś się skończy, noce teraz krótkie, podobno będą jakieś Włoszki. A nawet jeśli nie, to co, tutejsze dziewuchy też są niczego i wiedzą dobrze, komu mogą odmówić, a komu nie. Armando może sobie gadać o hołocie i klepać pacierze, proszę bardzo! Rodrigo przecież nie zapominał swojego rodu. Przeciwnie. Korzystał. Jak całe miasto, cholera.  
Światło u Armanda wreszcie zgasło. Albo zwyczajnie zabrano świecę od okna? Znowu odezwały się koty. Raz kozie śmierć. Rodrigo złapał buty w jedną rękę, szablę w drugą i przesadził parapet. Przemknął cichaczem przez ogród, trzymając się najgłębszego cienia, zresztą kto go dojrzy w czarnym płaszczu i kapeluszu…  
Zdrętwiał raptownie. W krzakach ktoś siedział, mało tego: charknął. I beknął. I zaniósł się raptem ochrypłym głosem Juana Meduzy:

Garbarze-kurwiarze  
Dupę oprawili!  
Szewcy skurwysyny  
Buty z niej zrobili!

A żebyś zdechł, pomyślał Rodrigo, w panice oglądając się na dom. Cofnął się, w pół kroku zmienił zdanie, zadrobił nerwowo w miejscu. Wreszcie plunął na wszystko, przesadził galopem resztę drogi do muru, przerzucił buty i szablę na drugą stronę, sam w dwóch skokach pospieszył za nimi. Jeśli Armando nawet go przyuważy, to przecież nie będzie gonił.

*

Armando zdmuchnął świecę.  
– Niech cię diabli, Manuel, mieliśmy wcześniej iść spać.  
Właściwie byli na prostej drodze… nie, przecież położyli się do łóżka o przyzwoitej porze. Tyle tylko, że rozmowa zeszła im znienacka na wojnę z Francją, potem na Anglików, na brytyjskich korsarzy, piratów w ogóle… Ech, gdyby Armando zgasił wtedy światło, dałoby to pewnie tylko tyle, że gadaliby dalej po ciemku.  
– Trzeba było mówić, że mam się przymknąć – odezwał się leniwie Manuel.  
Leżał na boku, plecami do Armanda. Nic, tylko chwycić.  
– Następnym razem – zagroził Armando, łapiąc go za zgrzany kark – nie będę nic mówił. Po prostu cię uduszę.  
Manuel wykręcił się, zdzielił go łokciem.  
– A wiesz – rzucił po chwili, gdy już ustała szamotanina – jeden Włoch pokazał mi, jak można kogoś udusić, by nie zostały ślady.  
– Tak? – Armando zaciekawił się mimowolnie. – Jak niby?  
– Trzeba przytknąć palce w odpowiednim miejscu, czekaj, jakby to…  
– Pokaż po prostu.  
Manuel poderwał się, nachylił ochoczo, przytknął mu palce do gardła, nie, wyżej, poszukał arterii, podążył wzdłuż – i raptem zawahał się, cofnął rękę.  
– Co?  
– Wiesz co – powiedział niepewnie – w tym łatwo przesadzić. Może lepiej ty mnie chwyć za gardło, a ja ci powiem gdzie…  
– Nie żartuj – prychnął Armando. – Co ja niby jestem…  
– Tobie ufam bardziej niż sobie.  
Hm. No tak. Na takie dictum ciężko było znaleźć sensowną odpowiedź, przynajmniej tak od razu. W każdym razie nim Armando wymyślił cokolwiek mądrego, świat go wyręczył. Odpowiedzią niemądrą.

Szewcy skurwysyny  
Buty z niej zrobili!

Armando uniósł się na łokciu, zaraz jednak poniechał. Ach, do diabła z Meduzą. Skarci go jutro. Zresztą w nocy i tak by nie trafił, choćby rzucił całym domem.  
– Twojemu pachołowi – zauważył Manuel – chyba się spodobało, jak go wcześniej pogłaskałeś.  
Teraz już leżał na wznak, twarz i odchylona szyja odcinały się w półmroku od chmury ciemnych włosów.  
– Do diabła z nim – powtórzył na głos Armando. – Gdzie trzeba było chwytać?  
Z tymi słowami sięgnął przed siebie, by odnaleźć ciepłe, pulsujące arterie.

*

Dzwon uderzył raz, drugi, trzeci, aż głosy służących – jak całe zresztą zamieszanie na zewnątrz – utonęły na dobre w jego spiżowym dźwięku. Dziewiąta. Armando ruchem ręki odprawił obie dziewki spod okna, sam wycofał się z powrotem w głąb pokoju.  
Nie wyglądało na to, by Manuel zamierzał wstawać: spał w najlepsze, wyciągnięty w poprzek łóżka, jak zwykle osłaniając oczy ramieniem. Bicie dzwonów, hałas w ogrodzie, co tam, pewnie i trąby archanielskie skłoniłyby go co najwyżej do przewrócenia się na drugi bok. Cholera, pomyślał Armando z jakimś rozbawionym politowaniem, ależ go zmiękczył ten dwór. W kolegium Lesaro nie miewał problemów ze wstawaniem. Ani też, jak się nad tym zastanowić, skłonności do nocnego popatrywania na gwiazdy… chociaż może to ostatnie się przyśniło, kto tam wie. Śpij, Armando, śpij, ja się muszę napatrzeć. Wiesz, że aż tutaj słychać szum morza?  
Armando stanął nad łóżkiem, zadumany; nim jednak zdecydował, szturchnąć czy zerwać z niego pierzynę, Manuel sam zamruczał, ziewnął i uniósł się na łokciach.  
– Dzień dobry – przywitał się sennie. – Cóż tam?  
Na szyi zostały mu dwa sine znaki po wczoraj. Nie, Armando stanowczo nie nadawał się na skrytobójcę; wcale mu zresztą na tym nie zależało.  
– Masz swojego topielca – poinformował.  
Manuel zwrócił na niego wciąż jeszcze nieprzytomne, jasne oczy. Bezwiednie poprawił koszulę, zjeżdżającą z lewego ramienia.  
– Tak?  
– Meduza utopił się w sadzawce, świnia jedna. Właśnie go wyciągają, więc… – Armando wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką.  
Odpowiedział mu roztargniony uśmiech, wzruszenie ramieniem.  
– Ubiorę się i pójdę zobaczyć – stwierdził Manuel.

*

Ubiegła noc zostawiła po sobie niewyraźne, gorące wspomnienie ognisk, ruchu i podniecenia. Krótko mówiąc, przednia była zabawa. Bez wątpienia. Nawet jeśli Rodrigo przy próbach przypomnienia sobie szczegółów nieodmiennie dochodził do wniosku, że większość czasu musiał spędzić zgięty wpół. Zagadką pozostawało też, jaką drogą wrócił do domu. Wnosząc z objawów, druhowie przerzucili go przez mur głową naprzód.  
Udało mu się wstać z łóżka. Dobrze. Doprowadzić się do ładu, chlusnąć sobie w twarz zimną wodą, resztę dzbana wypić. Wspaniale. Nie przewrócić się, gdy eksplodował dzwon na Świętym Pawle. Doskonale. Ale uczestniczyć w śniadaniu inaczej niż platonicznie to już było zadanie ponad siły zwykłego śmiertelnika. Szczęście, że matka zwykła śniadać u siebie, na pewno by zauważyła, a Armando był zajęty rozmową z Lesarem, wystarczyło się nie wtrącać. Nie oddychać zbyt głęboko, gdy przeklęte churros parowały tłustym zapachem tuż przed nosem. Popijać wodę, spróbować pogryźć pomarańczę, chociaż ta rośnie w ustach.  
– Rodrigo! – Głos brata śmignął jak kula i z podobnym skutkiem. – Mówię do ciebie.  
Może mnie zabije, pomyślał z nadzieją Rodrigo. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na drugi koniec stołu… Chryste, miej litość. Oczywiście, że Armando musiał siedzieć zaraz pod oknem, w ostrym jak szkło świetle.  
– Co? – zapytał słabo Rodrigo.  
– Co z tobą?  
Nie, zdecydował. Jeśli Armando się dowie, przede wszystkim będzie wrzeszczał.  
– Głowa mnie boli – burknął Rodrigo, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. – Więc… co mówiłeś?  
Rozległo się poirytowane sapnięcie.  
– Pytałem, czy idziesz z nami – powiedział Armando. – Na walki kogutów – dodał , nim padło kolejne obolałe pytanie. – Ale chyba…  
– Nie. Nie dzisiaj. Dziękuję.  
Zaszurały odsuwane krzesła, trochę po podłodze, trochę po skroniach, zębach i kręgosłupie.  
– Szermierka po południu – przypomniał Armando. – Postaraj się do tego czasu wziąć w garść.  
Rodrigo wymamrotał jakieś potwierdzenie, odczekał i, nareszcie sam w jadalni, przytknął czoło do chłodnego blatu. Pozostał tak dłuższą chwilę.  
I jeszcze dłuższą, nim oprzytomniał na tyle, by móc się zdziwić.


	3. Chapter 3

Nieduży, okrągły plac niedaleko miejskich murów służył chyba kiedyś Maurom do wystawiania niewolników na sprzedaż. A może do wieszania, Armando nie wiedział dokładnie. W każdym razie kiedyś byli tu Maurowie, a teraz prastare schodki prowadzące do półokrągłych podcieni nieco tylko młodszych kamienic, żółtych jak stara kość i rojnych jak mrowiska. Wystarczyło wejść po schodkach, przedrzeć się przez rozhandlowaną ciżbę i wchodziło się na przestronne, cieniste podwórze, gdzie – o ile tylko był poniedziałek bądź czwartek – ustawiano klatki z kogutami. Widzowie tłoczyli się już pod ścianami, w starej kamiennej szopie przyjmowano zakłady, sędzia zasiadał na wyniesionej skądś ławie. Plątało się kilku jasnowłosych cudzoziemców, głównie Holendrów. Było kilku szlachetnie urodzonych, jak zwykle: Quevedo, Estevez, bracia Abarca. Armando ukłonił się im z daleka, nie przerywając rozmowy.   
– Nazwij to, jak chcesz – mówił do Manuela. – Może być rozpieszczanie, ale lepiej już, żeby pętał się nam pod nogami niż przegrywał zakłady.   
Manuel wzruszył ramionami, pogodny jak wiosenne niebo.   
– Armando, ja doprawdy nie pojmuję, dlaczego brzmisz, jakby to było coś występnego. Troszcz się o braciszka, do twarzy ci z tym.   
– Pół roku – Armando strzelił palcami – i koniec tej troski. Ot, tak! Do widzenia!  
– Zupełnie? – zaciekawił się Manuel. – Zostawiasz mu majątek, dom… wszystko?  
– Jeszcze nie zgłupiałem. Pół majątku. Ale dom owszem.   
– Czyli nie chcesz wracać? – padło następne pytanie.  
Na które Armando odpowiedział twierdząco, nim zdążył się zastanowić, i potem musiał to wytłumaczyć.   
– Nie to, że nie chcę. Czasem przecież… Po prostu nie wziąłem tego w rachubę. Co za różnica? Nie zostawiam przecież majątku samopas. Moja w tym głowa, by Rodrigo umiał dojść ze wszystkim do ładu.   
– Gdyby Alonso miał takie staranie o nas wszystkich, w życiu by nie wyszedł z domu.   
– Was jest sześciu.  
– I tak podziwiam poświęcenie.   
– Do diabła z nim – Armando wzruszył ramionami. – Tkwię tutaj teraz, bo nie mam czasu. Żeby nie Rodrigo, byłbym zakotwiczony na stałe, a tak…  
Manuel roześmiał się znienacka, dziwnie głośno.   
– Dobrze powiadał mój stryj, że młodszy brat jest jak dziurawy garnek!  
– Co? Czemu niby?   
– Nie ma co wyrzucać, może się kiedyś przydać.   
Armando ponownie wzruszył ramionami, nagle dziwnie rozdrażniony.   
– Idiotyzm.  
– Prawda? – Manuel popatrzył na niego, spoważniał pomału, acz nie do końca, cień błazeńskiego uśmiechu został na dnie oczu i w kącikach ust.   
Odwrócił zaraz głowę, bo w tym momencie towarzystwo dookoła rozwrzeszczało się na dobre: wypuszczono pierwszą parę kogutów, czarnego i dropiatego, oba ptaki przykucnęły płasko, szykując się do skoku. Idiotyzm, powtórzył w duchu Armando, niespokojny i zły. Madryt musi naprawdę ogłupiać. Koguty skoczyły, zatrzepotały skrzydła, czarny wskoczył dropiatemu na grzbiet, poleciały zakrwawione pióra.   
– Od początku w ostrogach – zauważył z uznaniem Manuel. – To rozumiem. 

*

Gdzie szukać sióstr? Tam, gdzie jest gwarno. A gdzie może być gwarno w czasie sjesty? Oczywiście tam, gdzie najchłodniej. Czyli w altanie, cienistej i owiewanej wiatrem od morza, i jeszcze pachnącej do tego (trochę drzewkami pomarańczowymi, a trochę krzewami róż). Benedicto de Quevedo nie omylił się i tym razem, siedziały tam wszystkie trzy, Maria grała w szachy z Amarantą, Ines patrzyła w morze, odzierając białą różę z płatków. Można było z miejsca porozdawać im zdobycze z jarmarku, wstążki i cukrzone migdały, i po żartobliwym szturchańcu.  
– Ale naprawdę, Dico – perorowała Maria, odwracając się od szachownicy. – Za dużo przestajesz z gminem, jeszcze cię czuć kurnikiem...  
– Mario moja morska, gdyby tatko pozwolił, sama biegłabyś popatrzeć.  
– Gdyby tatko pozwolił, kazałabym sprowadzać sobie koguty na dziedziniec. Widziałam to - rzuciła ku Amarancie, która spróbowała ukradkiem przestawić pionki. – Zresztą Catalina też wspominała, że mógłbyś czasem u niej pobyć.   
– Też tak myślimy – poparła ją pospiesznie Amaranta. – Przecież wcale nie zbrzydła.  
Benedicto w geście poddania wyrzucił w górę obie ręce.  
– Daj Boże, by urodziła syna! – zawołał. – To straszne żyć w domu pełnym kobiet. Same spiski, istna Wenecja. Ines, dziecino, dzięki ci, że chociaż ty mnie nie potępiasz.  
Dziecina westchnęła tylko, ledwie zwracając ku niemu głowę. Migdałów nie tknęła, wstążkę złożyła sobie na podołku, ani myśląc przymierzyć.  
– No nie, doprawdy. Dąsasz się na mnie?  
– Nie – przemówiła cicho. – Nie dąsam się, braciszku.  
Nawet uśmiechnęła się na dowód. Z tak wyraźnym wysiłkiem, że i ślepiec by się zmartwił.  
– Co ci jest? – zaniepokoił się z miejsca Dico.  
– Słońce ją mrozi – pospieszyła z odpowiedzią Maria. – No nie, skoczek nie może iść w tę stronę!  
Ines gwałtownie odwróciła się plecami do nich.  
– I cóż jeszcze? – dopytywała Amaranta. – Widziałeś coś, spotkałeś kogo?  
– Odźwiernego – mruknęła Maria.  
– Ot, na kogutach spotkałem Dominga Abarkę z bratem, wynudzili się w tej Holandii. Poszedłem też na szklaneczkę z Estevezem, przesyła ukłony, tobie szczególnie, słodka Purpuro. Ach, i był jeszcze Salazar. Ale nie rozmawialiśmy.   
– Nawet nie trzeba pytać, o którym mowa – zauważyła Amaranta. – Od razu słychać, że Armando.   
– Ines, czy ty jesteś chora? – zapytał stanowczo Dico, widząc, ze siostra drży i wzdycha, jakby miała ducha wyzionąć.   
– Owszem – Maria wyraźnie zamierzała dziś przemawiać w imieniu ogółu. – Jest chora na Salazara.   
– Co za gbur, swoją drogą – dokończyła myśl Amaranta.   
Ines zerwała się z ławki.   
– Oby wam Bóg wybaczył! – Zabrzmiało to raczej jak „Niech was szlag!”. – W każdym razie pamiętajcie, że ja wam wybaczyłam.   
Z tymi słowy wybiegła z altany i jak strzała pomknęła w stronę domu, pozostawiając na miejscu osłupiałe rodzeństwo, rozsypane migdały i szczątki białej róży; Amaranta zdecydowała się pospieszyć za nią.   
– No i co? – Maria zirytowała się wreszcie pod spojrzeniem brata. – Przecież sam słyszałeś, że mnie rozgrzeszyła. 

*

Wnosząc po ostatnich melancholiach Ines, Amaranta spodziewała się zastać siostrę albo rozmodloną, albo płaczącą w poduszkę, ewentualnie wypłakującą się na kolanach ojca lub szwagierki; stanowczo nie spodziewała się, że przyjdzie jej gnać przez kuchnię i czeladną, aż do spiżarni – gdzie nieszczęsna kochanka, od kilku dni niemogąca nic przełknąć, z zawziętą miną pogryzała kawałek zimnej pieczeni.   
– Ines, czy ty oszalałaś?   
– Otóż właśnie nie oszalałam – oznajmiła z godnością Ines, niespeszona przyłapaniem na gorącym uczynku. – Ja zamierzam za Armanda wyjść, a nie umrzeć dla niego z głodu. Już mało nie zemdlałam od zapachu tamtych migdałów.   
No cóż. Właściwie należało się tego spodziewać, kto by przecież chciał usychać dla słodkich marzeń, ale jednak…  
– Aż tak poważnie? – zapytała słabo Amaranta.   
Siostra pokiwała głową, dla odmiany sięgnęła po kiść winogron.   
– Ja biorę w rachubę tylko poważne zamiary, moja droga. Bądź tak miła i mnie nie wydawaj, bo cię ugryzę.   
Jakby dla podkreślenia tych słów rozgryzła winogrona, po kilka na raz. Amaranta milczała przez chwilę.   
– Podobno od picia octu można prędko schudnąć – powiedziała wreszcie. 

*

Że mu najstarsza córka chudnie, blednie i marnieje w oczach, to don Jacinto de Quevedo zauważył jakiś czas temu. Że próbował dojść przyczyny, to mu Bóg świadkiem; cóż jednak zrobić, gdy za całą odpowiedź ma się tylko wzdychania. Że wezwie do Ines medyka, choćby i sto razy powtórzyła „Nic mi nie jest, tatku”, to było postanowione. A potem przyszedł do niego Benedicto, czegoś wzburzony, i don Quevedo odkrył dopiero, co to znaczy się martwić.   
Nie odpowiedział jeszcze ostatecznie Estevezowi ani de Larze. Chociaż tyle dobrego, tylko sprawy o złamane słowo by brakowało, a… Don Quevedo przeszedł się tarasem w tę i z powrotem. Salazar, pomyślał. Ha, niech będzie i Salazar, jeśli to ma nie dać jej zmarnieć.   
I przeszedł się raz jeszcze. Dwa, trzy, cztery, lewa-prawa, cóż znowu, przecież porządny ród. Majętny. Zostało ich tylko dwóch, z czego Ines upatrzyła sobie starszego, więc byt miałaby zapewniony. Dobre nazwisko, Salazar. Dobrzy żołnierze, ludzie honoru jeden w drugiego.  
Salazar układał się już z Castellanim co do ślubu i cóż? Nie dożył, a jego pierworodny zaniechał, skrewił, diabli go wiedzą. Wolał uganiać za piratami. Cóż, owszem, to chwalebnie pomścić ojca, mimo wszystko… Któż zaręczy, że pewnego dnia nie strzeli mu do głowy co innego, że nie popłynie gdzieś na kraj świata, przepuściwszy cały majątek, a Ines nie zostanie tu w jednej koszuli? Oni wszyscy byli prędcy, przypomniał sobie don Quevedo. Co Salazar, to przygoda, tak się kiedyś mówiło w mieście. Ile, trzydzieści lat temu? Kiedy ich było więcej, oczywiście, a tak się jakoś składało, że co przygoda, to zwykle najmniej jedna mogiła.  
Stary Fernando, z nim jego bratankowie, Gomez i Nicolao… tamci przynajmniej padli w boju jak należało. Zostali synowie, ledwie podrośnięci, z czego Rodrigo zaraz wdał się w pojedynek z jakimś Anglikiem, zresztą po co w ogóle wyzywał kondotiera, jak sam ledwo się nauczył trzymać szablę. Fernando Młodszy pewnego dnia wypłynął w morze i słuch po nim zaginął. Armando i Bartolomeo… nikt nie mógł stwierdzić na pewno, co się stało tamtej nocy w ich domu, a w każdym razie nikt powiedział głośno, że się nawzajem pozabijali. Został Inigo. Nienajlepszy kompan, ale głowę miał na karku. Tak, ten zapewne wybił swoim synom szaleństwa z głowy. Podobno młody Armando w ogóle żyje jak mnich. Byłoby gorzej, dumał don Quevedo, byłoby tysiąckroć gorzej, gdyby Ines rozmiłowała się w pijaku czy utracjuszu. Zresztą co było, minęło. Ot, Amaranta przeszła w pobliżu, niosąc coś w stulonych dłoniach –„Wróbel, tatku, skaleczony” – zupełnie spokojna i taka dorosła, do niedawna jeszcze przybiegłaby z płaczem i opatrzenie wróbelka trwałoby chwilę, a pocieszanie pięć chwil. Teraz sama sobie z tym poradzi. Teraz młodzież jest inna. Było, minęło. Dico już ożeniony, teraz będzie to samo, tylko na odwrót i trzy razy.   
Co też bym dał, pomyślał znienacka Jacinto de Quevedo, żeby one były jeszcze całkiem małe. 

*

O tej porze roku pomarańcze były już dojrzałe, ale na najniższych gałęziach ciągle jeszcze trafiały się gorzkie, na pół zielone sztuki. Rodrigo strącił jedną końcem szabli. I jeszcze jedną. Następną spróbował rozpłatać; skończył z oczami piekącymi od bryźnięcia soku, usiłując po omacku zdjąć cholerny owoc z ostrza. Brawo, Salazar – pomyślał ponuro. Otarł twarz rękawem, zdarł pomarańczę o pień, wytarł klingę garścią trawy. Jeszcze gorzej. Teraz brat nie tylko wyszoruje nim podłogę, ale w dodatku obsztorcuje za niechlujstwo.   
Rodrigo przypomniał sobie niewyraźnie, że chyba zaniedbał porannej modlitwy. Cóż, dobry moment, by nadrobić, może i Bóg uzna, że dość już tej pokuty na dziś. Zresztą dla kogoś, kto przez cały dzień spał, późne popołudnie to jakby wczesny ranek. Nawet światło jest podobne, takie ukośne. Rodrigo przeżegnał się szybko i przeszedł, mrucząc cicho pacierz, od kępy drzew pomarańczowych z jednej strony dziedzińca do studni znajdującej się po drugiej stronie. Zawracając, odkrył, iż dzisiaj będzie miał widownię większą niż zwykłe stadko kucht i koniuchów: Lesaro również pofatygował się przed dom. Stał oparty o nasłoneczniony mur, nogi wyciągnął przed siebie, ręce zatknął niedbale za pas i w ogóle wydawał się jeszcze bardziej rozleniwiony niż zazwyczaj. Zasadniczo wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo nikt i nigdy nie musztruje, a już zwłaszcza nie po hulance. Do diabła, ależ Rodrigo mu zazdrościł.   
Poza tym nabrał ochoty na pogawędkę. Tak po prostu, by pomyśleć o czym innym niż cięgi. Może Lesaro podrzuci jeszcze jakąś madrycką anegdotkę, tamta o paleniu czarownic była naprawdę niezła.   
– Jakże koguty, panie? – zagaił. – Wygraliście co?  
Lesaro drgnął, uniósł głowę.  
– Nie – odpowiedział.  
– Czyli przegrana? – pojął w lot Rodrigo. – Ha, szkoda. Ale chyba nie dużo?  
– Nie zakładam się.  
– Nawet o kufel piwa?  
Lesaro przyjrzał mu się bez uśmiechu.  
– Nie uprawiam hazardu. To zatruwa duszę – powiedział wolno i przymknął oczy od słońca.  
Doprawdy. Przebywać z Armandem to gorzej niż wejść do szpitala trędowatych, człowiek zarażał się szybciej niż… Rodrigo uderzył niecierpliwie szablą o cholewę buta.  
– Nie szkoda więc marnować czasu? – zapytał nieco zaczepniej niż zamierzał. – Przecież to jakby pójść do karczmy i patrzeć, jak inni piją.  
W postawie Lesara zaszła pewna zmiana, coś jakby sugestia wzruszenia ramionami.   
– Bardzo możliwe, mój drogi. Co zrobić? Twój brat naprawdę się tutaj nudzi, tedy staram się go rozerwać, jak umiem.   
O, a w tych słowach zabrzmiała więcej niż sugestia.   
– Mój brat nudzi się tutaj na własne życzenie – oznajmił z naciskiem Rodrigo.   
– Tak sądzisz?  
– Nie prosiłem go o opiekę. Gdyby nie jego fantazja, jesienią wróciłbym do jezuitów, a…  
– A Armando zostałby tu przykuty na dobre i gniewalibyśmy się wszyscy jeszcze bardziej – dokończył Lesaro. Roześmiał się nieoczekiwanie. – Zostawmy niewdzięczny temat, dobrze? Nie bądź na mnie zły, Rodrigo. Zmierzymy się? Jeśli wierzyć twojemu bratu, tęgi z ciebie szermierz. Ponoć w niczym mu nie ustępujesz.  
Rodrigo zamrugał, zdezorientowany tą nagłą woltą.  
– Tak powiedział?   
– A i owszem.   
I co mężczyzna może zrobić na takie dictum? Krygować się przecież głupio. Wymówić jeszcze gorzej, pal diabli pomarańczę. Rodrigo wyprostował się, z godnością skinął głową.   
– Więc stawajcie, panie – powiedział. Zreflektował się zaraz. – Tylko zaczekajmy na brata.  
Armando, jak można się było spodziewać, nie odmówił swojemu najdroższemu przyjacielowi. Co najwyżej wyraził lekkie zdziwienie – „Naprawdę ci się chce, Manuel?” – takim tonem, jakby Lesaro zaproponował ciskanie kamykami do studni. Można, ale po co?   
– Zobaczymy przynajmniej – stwierdził, wycofując się pod mur – czy cokolwiek przyszło z mojej nauki. Rodrigo, do jasnej cholery, czemu twoja szabla wygląda jak widły od gnoju? Zostaw już, oporządzić się powinieneś wcześniej.   
Lesaro ze śmiechem zrzucił kaftan, wyszedł naprzeciw w koszuli i kamizeli, niby ubrany jak wszyscy. Tyle że kamizelę miał szytą srebrem, a mankiety długie, paradniejsze. Madryt, cholera, tam się pewnie stroją nawet do wychodka.  
Stanęli na wprost siebie. Ukłon, pozycja w gotowości, krok do przodu. Obejść się półkolem, zmniejszyć dystans. Przez twarz Lesara przemknął wyraz zdziwienia. Dobra nasza, pomyślał Rodrigo, odruchowo gotując się na atak z prawej. Każdy, dosłownie każdy próbował go zajść od tej strony, nie dziwota zresztą, i tylko jeden Armando ostatnimi czasy jak wściekły nacierał od lewej. Czy tobie się wydaje, gderał, że jak jesteś mańkutem, nikt cię nie dosięgnie? Ha, jak dotąd…  
Lesaro wypadł znienacka do przodu, ciął od lewej. Rodrigo sparował odruchowo, dość niezgrabnie. Poprawił zaraz, trafił na kontrę, aż mu rękojeść zadrżała w ręku. Nic to. Nie da sobie wytrącić szabli. No, nie od razu. Krok w prawo, unik, w prawo, spróbować od dołu. Blokada. Odbicie słońca na klingach wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy. I zaraz sztych, sztych, cholera, można było się domyślić, że Lesaro będzie z tych, co lubią zwodzić, nie zgrywać ruchu ostrza z rytmem kroków. Ciekawe, jak sobie poradzi z frontalnym atakiem. O tak właśnie, szeroki zamach – ha, ledwo odbił! – natychmiast odskok i –   
Rodrigo potknął się, co było do przewidzenia, zgubił rytm i zaraz zastawił, nie zdążywszy nawet odzyskać równowagi, cudem tylko unikając cięcia po oczach – i sam nie wiedział, siła ciosu czy wyraz twarzy przeciwnika, czy następny błyskawiczny atak, takie wredne cięcie od dołu, cholera, aż klinga zadrżała – otóż nagłym zimnem w kręgosłupie odezwała się świadomość, że walczą na poważnie. I że naprawdę, gdyby teraz nie odbił, naprawdę skończyłby z bebechami na wierzchu, przecież Lesaro by nie zdążył wyhamować takiego cięcia, zresztą nie wyglądało, by próbował – I zaraz trzeba było odskoczyć, i znów się zastawić, i nie ciąć na oślep, spokojnie, nikt nie dostanie po gardle. Przecież. Przecież. Bez paniki, osłaniać się z prawej, baczyć na lewą, rozbroić go, to tylko żarty. Żarty prawie wybiły Rodrigowi oko, prawie rozrąbały bark. Matko-kurwa-Święta, szybko, teraz tylko w miękkie, zanim –   
Armando krzyknął ostrzegawczo. Słońce ostrym stalowym refleksem uderzyło w oczy, refleks dotarł do szyi, przekreślił gardło piekącą krechą. I nic więcej. Rodrigo stanął zziajany, czując, jak przy każdym wdechu i wydechu zmienia się nacisk ostrza, a naprzeciw niego znieruchomiał Lesaro, również próbujący nie oddychać zbyt głęboko. Tego akurat zatrzymało żelazo oparte – płytko, nic strasznego, trzymał się na nogach – tuż pod mostkiem, tam, gdzie zbiegają się żebra.   
Armando wpadł między nich jak kula armatnia, roztrącił obu szermierzy na boki.  
– Powariowaliście!? – ryknął. – Co ci strzeliło do łba, żeby walczyć na poważnie!?  
Rodrigo spróbował przełknąć ślinę; kropla krwi spłynęła mu za kołnierz.  
– Ja nie… – zaczął protestować, umilkł jednak, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że gromy bynajmniej nie lecą na niego.  
Lesaro wydawał się nie mniej zaskoczony tym faktem.   
– Zawsze jest na poważnie – powiedział, zwracając Armandowi szablę. – Do pierwszej krwi, przecież wiesz.  
– Do kurwy nędzy, nie jesteś na dworze! – Armando szablę przyjął, ale tylko po to, by zaraz cisnąć nią o bruk. – Chyba widziałeś, że on się nie umie bronić!   
– Bynajmniej. Sprawił się doskonale.  
Lesaro dotknął zranionego miejsca, obejrzał zbroczone palce. Brat tymczasem obrócił się do Rodriga, jakby i jemu chciał nagadać – ale zbliżywszy się, najwyraźniej zapomniał języka w gębie. Popatrzył tylko, nerwowo strzelając palcami.  
– Oporządźcie się obaj – warknął wreszcie. – Wyglądacie jak zarżnięte kurczaki. Hej tam! – zawołał na jednego z parobków, trwożnie przyglądających się wszystkiemu zza bramy. – Idź któryś do aptekarza i po cyrulika!  
– Winszuję, Rodrigo – ukłonił się tymczasem Lesaro. – Rzeczywiście bijesz się jak mężczyzna.   
Rodrigo chciał splunąć, ale w ustach miał całkiem sucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To, co deklamuje Manuel, to w żadnym wypadku nie Iliada.

Tak na dobrą sprawę nikomu nic się nie stało. Ot, draśnięcia, wystarczyło odrobiny ziół i kawałek bandaża. Nastraszony przy goleniu, Rodrigo pewnie zaciąłby się brzytwą niewiele płycej. Gdyby miał co golić, rzecz jasna. Gdyby nie tamten sztych, skończyłby z gardłem rozpłatanym od ucha do ucha.  
Ale nie skończył, Manuel zdążył się przecież zatrzymać; na nim samym też ucierpiała głównie koszula. Więcej krwi niż prawdziwej szkody. Gdyby się nie zatrzymał – gdyby dzieciak włożył w tamto pchnięcie odrobinę siły więcej – ostrze poszłoby skosem w górę, robiąc z płuc, a przy okazji i z serca, krwawą miazgę. Dobry sztych, pomyślał bezwiednie Armando. Dokładnie tak, jak go uczyłem.  
Przysiadł na parapecie i przyglądał się ponuro krzątaninie cyrulika. Wieczność minęła, nim konował się wreszcie wyniósł. I druga, zanim Manuel się ubrał, dopiął wszystkie guziki w świeżej koszuli, potem haftki w kamizeli.  
– Zły jesteś, prawda? – zapytał, uporawszy się z tą ostatnią.  
Armando puścił to pytanie mimo uszu, obaj w końcu znali odpowiedź.  
– Co ty właściwie chciałeś zrobić? – odpowiedział pytaniem.  
– Przecież ci mówiłem – Manuel spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Chciałem go trochę postraszyć. Tak dla żartu.  
Armando chętnie dałby wiarę, obsobaczył go za durne pomysły – ale nie mógł. Tak jak z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł znowu na niego wrzasnąć, ani nakazać mu, by przestał łgać, ani nim potrząsnąć.  
– Głupiego, przyznaję. Jestem wam winien przeprosiny.  
Ani przestać myśleć o cięciu w gardło i sztychu w miękkie. Do diabła. Do kurwy nędzy i wszystkich świętych.  
– Przestaniesz? – zapytał wreszcie Armando.  
Manuel odwrócił wzrok. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by to robił.  
– Do diabła, nie chciałem przecież… nic nie chciałem zrobić twojemu bratu. Posprzeczaliśmy się, umyśliłem dać mu nauczkę.  
Jak ty nie umiesz kłamać, pomyślał Armando. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta myśl pognębiła go jeszcze bardziej – a tymczasem Manuel z chwili na chwilę wydawał się coraz bardziej zagubiony, kiedy tak zatrzaskiwał kufer, oglądał podarty i okrwawiony przyodziewek, zapinał pas i wygładzał mankiety.  
– Pamiętasz tamtego pachoła w kolegium? – odezwał się znienacka; twarz miał zupełnie bez wyrazu, tylko jakby bledszą niż zwykle. – Jak wyskoczył mi przed konia i rozwalił sobie łeb o kopyta? To nie było niechcący. Ani tamten pojedynek, co ci pisałem. Ja w ogóle mam za lekką rękę do zabijania. Po prostu nie umiem się zatrzymać.  
Armando temu też najchętniej nie dałby wiary. Sam był nazbyt popędliwy, wiedział o tym dobrze, więc umiałby przecież rozpoznać drugiego raptusa, a już zwłaszcza po dziesięciu latach znajomości. A jednak… sam nie wiedział, co jednak.  
– Ale ty łżesz, Lesaro. Nie znam nikogo mniej narwanego od ciebie!  
– Jestem skończonym grzesznikiem, Armando. Mówiłem ci, że się przestraszysz.  
Więc to był jego grzech? Złość, po prostu. Narwanie. Może tym gorsze, że na co dzień wstrzymywane.  
– To sprawa między tobą a Bogiem – powiedział oschle Armando. – Ale, do cholery, gdybyś zabił mi brata…  
– Musiałbyś go pomścić, oczywiście. – Manuel usiadł wreszcie na łóżku naprzeciw niego, spojrzenie miał znów jasne i czyste. – Wyjechałbym natychmiast i zaczekał na ciebie pod miastem, żebyś nie splamił się zabiciem gościa.  
– Ty pierwszy złamałbyś prawo gościny, więc…  
– Prawda. Tym bardziej położyłbym łeb na progu.  
Milczeli przez chwilę.  
– I cóż? Pewnie lepiej, żebym teraz wyjechał?  
– Nie – odpowiedział Armando szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć. – Nie, po prostu...  
Sądził, że Manuel się roześmieje. Omylił się: tamten zerwał się nagle, uściskał go krótko i zaraz się odsunął.  
– A więc wybaczasz?  
Pozostawało wzruszyć ramionami.  
– Wybaczam. Tylko trzymaj swoje przeklęte nerwy na wodzy.  
Tym razem sądził, że Manuel się uśmiechnie i nie omylił się w rachubach: Manuel faktycznie odpowiedział zamyślonym uśmiechem. Swoim prawdziwym.  
– Armando, ja jestem grzesznikiem – powtórzył – ale przecież nie szaleńcem. Nigdy z rozmysłem nie podniosę ręki na człowieka, który mnie gości.  
I tym razem Armando faktycznie dał mu wiarę.

*

Rodrigo, zagryzając wargi, spróbował raz jeszcze zapiąć haftki pod szyją. Ach, psiakrew! Moda zezwalała co prawda, by wysokie kołnierze nosić nieco rozpięte, zwłaszcza latem – ależ też z tym gardłem przekreślonym na czerwono wyglądał teraz, jakby mu kto uciął głowę, a potem nasadził z powrotem. Żarty, mówił wczoraj Lesaro, to były głupie żarty, słusznie się na mnie gniewasz, wszelako przychodzę prosić twojego wybaczenia. A niechby sobie w dupę wsadził te żarty i przeprosiny! Takich jak on powinno się trzymać na łańcuchu.  
Cholera, może trzeba było nie zrywać bandaża. Rodrigo zaklął, przytknął chustkę do ranki, teraz na nowo rozoranej paznokciami. Przeprosiny przyjął, bo cóż było zrobić, wiedział przecież, że tak naprawdę nie ma tu nic do gadania. Ale jadać z pomyleńcem przy jednym stole nie zamierzał, co zaraz – no, co zaraz też musiał odwołać. Psiakrew, cholera i kurwa. Dziwna rzecz, Armando tym razem nie wrzeszczał.  
– Nie wygłupiaj się – powiedział zimno, całkiem cicho, właściwie… – Tylko zmartwisz matkę.  
Właściwie brzmiał całkiem jak ojciec, może dlatego Rodrigo posłuchał.  
– Poleć służbie – mruknął czupurnie – żeby trzymała noże z dala od gościa, bo jeszcze gotów znowu zażartować.

Usłuchał także, gdy chodziło o szramę na gardle. Nosił bandaż cały ranek, na bandażu wysoko zapięty kołnierz. Prawda. Nie trzeba martwić matki, z tego nigdy nic dobrego nie wynika. Kiedy w zeszłym roku spadł z konia i uraził sobie nadgarstek, zatrwożyła się tak, że to jej najbardziej trzeba było medyka. A potem przez dwie niedziele, aż do zniknięcia opuchlizny, matczyna troska… Boże odpuść, ale naprawdę wisiała mu kamieniem u szyi z całą tą krzątaniną bez celu i modłami, z oglądaniem „rany” setkę razy i żądaniem, by nie forsował się, nie spieszył, najlepiej nie odstępował matczynej spódnicy.  
Ach, do diabła z tym. Rodrigo zostawił kołnierz w spokoju, jął motać wokół szyi chustkę, możliwie luźno i fantazyjnie. Matka matką, ale też niespecjalnie było się czym chwalić. „Przyjaciel domu wyzwał mnie dla żartu i prawie poderżnął gardło”. Tak. Zdąży jeszcze wymyślić jakąś ciekawszą historię, nim zawita do domu Antonia.  
Nad ranem lunął rzęsisty deszcz, potem przez cały dzień lało dalej, to mocniej, to słabiej, obracając place i drogi w bagnisko. Ani się kąpać, ani uganiać konno. Armando i Lesaro uznali to za znak od niebios, żeby pozostać w domu i wziąć się do pracy; tak jakby niebiosa mogło obchodzić, że jakiś nieuk w dwudziestej wiośnie nie potrafi odczytać najzwyklejszej mapy. Jeśli chodzi o Rodriga, owszem, odrobił swoją codzienną pańszczyznę z rachunków. Przy stole po prostu siedział cicho. Ale nie znaczyło to przecież, że będzie spokojnie tkwił z Lesarem pod jednym dachem – zwłaszcza, że Antonio wysłał dzisiaj list przez umyślnego: Nudzimy się, Franco, Tolomeo i ja. Chodź do nas, będzie czterech do lombra.  
Opowiadać się przed bratem Rodrigo nie zamierzał. Zresztą tamci dwaj nadal tkwili nad mapami; nie wyglądało, żeby jego nieobecność robiła komukolwiek różnicę.

*

– Gdzie panicz?  
Dziewucha cofnęła się w popłochu, zahaczyła o stół z mapami, oczywiście zrzuciła kilka.  
– Nie wiem, panie – wybąkała, zbierając je szybko. – Wyszedł, nie mówił...  
Armando miał szczerą ochotę wyrwać je z jej niezdarnych łap.  
– Dokąd? – zapytał tylko, na co idiotka powtórzyła, nawet nie zbierając się z kolan:  
– Nie mówił.  
Zdzielił ją w kark. Jakby ktokolwiek musiał się opowiadać przed czeladzią, cholera.  
– Dlatego kazałem mieć baczenie – powiedział. – Czyli patrzeć, lebiego. Patrzeć. Zejdź mi z oczu, do diabła!  
Że Rodrigo zniknie gdzieś bez słowa, to się nawet spodziewał; bardziej zirytowany był na siebie, że nie przyuważył, dopiero kiedy dzwony rozdzwoniły się na Anioł Pański podnieśli się z Manuelem znad map i zdali sobie sprawę, że nie widzieli szczeniaka od obiadu. Prawda, byli zajęci, ale…  
– Zaiste jak w kolegium – zauważył Manuel, pomagając mu zebrać mapy i narzędzia. – Nie wezwiesz służby?  
– Wolę, aby tego nie dotykali.  
Byli wręcz cholernie zajęci. Przez kilka godzin Armando naprawdę o niczym innym nie myślał prócz cyfr, kierunków, gwiazd i wiatrów, i chyba jeszcze to zamknięcie w domu zrobiło swoje, bo pod wieczór czuł się zmordowany bardziej niż gdyby cały dzień spędził przy wiosłach. Ale też jak mógł pozostać rześki i mieć głowę do czegokolwiek, jeśli jego uczeń, żeglarz in spe, pamiętał najwyżej kierunki świata? Armando nie omieszkał mu tego wypomnieć. Później, gdy oporządzili już gabinet i wylegli na taras, by złapać wreszcie nieco świeżego powietrza. Ba, słońca nawet: o samym zachodzie deszcz ustał, niebo jakby przedarło się na pół i wybłysło słońce jak krew i wino. Na niepogodę, ocenił Armando, patrząc w rozpłomienione chmury.  
– Niech to diabli, Lesaro – westchnął. – Jak można mieć takie sito we łbie? Połowę tego mieliśmy u jezuitów.  
– Rzecz w tym, że przez lata świat wymagał ode mnie tej drugiej połowy.  
– Nie tak dużo lat.  
Nie widzieli się nawzajem – Armando kazał rozwiesić sobie hamak, Manuel padł był na leżankę poniżej (zwykle zajmowaną przez matkę, ale matka nie wyszła dziś z obawy przed wieczornym chłodem) – mimo to mógłby przysiąc, że druh wzrusza ramionami.  
– Chcesz, zreferuję ci moje rachunki po francusku.  
– Po francusku nie będą mniej do niczego.  
– Byłbyś zdumiony.  
Umilkli, nasłuchując odległego huku przyboju, krzyku mew, szmeru modlitwy dobiegającego z czeladnej. Prawda, czuwano przy zwłokach; Armando przeżegnał się szybko i odmówił Wieczne odpoczywanie, bo nie sądził, by taka świnia jak Meduza dała radę przejść przez bramy niebieskie bez licznego wstawiennictwa. Zaszeptano z drugiej strony – Manuel modlił się również.  
– Powinienem teraz albo leżeć krzyżem, albo cię wyzwać – zauważył po chwili. – Żeby zmazać moją hańbę.  
Armando zamknął oczy, podłożył ręce pod głowę.  
– Zakonotuj sobie – mruknął – czym się różni południk od równoleżnika. To wystarczy.  
– Przeze mnie droga w miasto utrapienia – odparł żałobnie Manuel. – Przeze mnie droga w wiekuiste męki, przeze mnie droga w naród zatracenia…  
– Co to?  
– Jak to co? Iliada.  
– Chybione. Za Iliadę Martinez wlepił mi tyle rzemieni, że do śmierci nie zapomnę.  
– Słucham więc! – zaśmiał się Manuel.  
Armando zastanowił się i zadeklamował po grecku, nie otwierając oczu:

– Gniew Achilla, bogini, głoś, obfity w szkody,  
Który ściągnął klęsk tyle na greckie narody,  
Mnóstwo dusz mężnych wcześnie wtrącił do Erebu,  
Gniewny na króla, wojsku straszną klęskę zadał,  
Rozszerzył mór w obozie, codziennie lud padał…

Urwał raptownie, czując dotknięcie na ramieniu. Manuel sięgnął po omacku w górę, napotkawszy ramię Armanda przebiegł palcami dalej, zapewne szukając gardła, bo zawołał:  
– Mój biedny przyjacielu, czas umierać! Połknąłeś połowę.  
Armando pochwycił go za nadgarstek, aż uczuł nierówne tętno pod skórą i koronkami, i siłowali się dobrą chwilę, i pewnie by wreszcie wypadł z tego hamaka na podłogę, i nawet nie przejął się tym bardzo – gdyby nie fakt, iż w tym momencie na taras wszedł Rodrigo, wygalantowany i odrobinę jeszcze ociekający wodą. Minę miał hardą. Skłonił się więcej niż niedbale.  
– Byłem w porcie – rzucił, uprzedzając pytania. – Wujaszek wrócił.

*

Wiele lat temu kapitan Miguel Orellana postanowił sobie, że odpocznie dopiero w grobie – i twardo się tego postanowienia trzymał. Kiedy nie bił się na okolicznych wodach, konwojował okręty płynące do Nowego Świata. Jeśli akurat był na lądzie, negocjował dostawy dla floty w Murcji i nierzadko w czasie tychże negocjacji doprowadzał kupców do łez. A gdy nie zostawało mu już zupełnie nic do roboty, grywał na lutni, układał piosenki bądź pośredniczył w swatach; dla tej ostatniej aktywności kapitan Orellana znany był całemu Mazarronowi jako „wujaszek Miguel”. Oraz wszędzie i chętnie zapraszany. Ot, ledwie wrócił z Karaibów, już otrzymał kosz cytryn, drugi orzechów, a zaproszeń pół tuzina. Na ślub u Quintanów, na chrzciny do Sandovalów, na muzykę do Oleastrów… na rozmowę przy kieliszku do Quevedów. Ha! Oczywiście, że jeszcze tego samego dnia zapowiedział się u poczciwego Jacinta. Nie było z czym zwlekać. Wojna, kojarzenie małżeństw, obie rzeczy wymagały opracowania strategii (poza tym wujaszek Miguel, jako żonaty trzy razy – i trzy razy szczęśliwie – żywił do przedślubnej krzątaniny głęboki sentyment).  
– Młody Salazar zbałamucił mi córkę – oznajmił ponuro Jacinto, kiedy wymienili już wszystkie możliwe nowinki, a wujaszek w duchu aż klasnął w ręce. A to ci dopiero!  
– Który Salazar? – zapytał. – I którą córkę?  
– Starszy. Ines.  
– Jak dalece zbałamucił?  
– Na tyle, że mi biedactwo niknie w oczach i wzdycha po całych dniach, i jeszcze suchot dostanie z tego…  
– Niknie, powiadasz. Czyli nie tyje?  
– Broń Boże! – przeraził się Jacinto. – Zabiłbym go, gdyby…!  
I pewnie prędko znalazł głupca, który by wziął pannę z cudzym dzieciakiem, pomyślał wujaszek. Na głos jednak rzekł tylko:  
– Złapano ich gdzie razem? Listy do siebie pisują? Wymieniają podarki?  
– Nie wiem. – Tutaj Jacinto zabrzmiał już całkiem bezradnie. – Córki też nie wiedzą. Ani synowa. Zmówiły się chyba, jedna z drugą…  
– Czyli sama ci wyznała?  
– A i owszem. Z płaczem. Życia, mówiła, sobie bez niego nie wyobraża, i żebym ją lepiej udusił niż wydawał za innego.  
No, no. To brzmiało zachęcająco. Nic milszego na tym padole niż tkliwa, rozkochana synogarliczka. Tajemnice? Głupstwo, ale rozkoszne. Chociaż na dwoje babka wróżyła, może kryją się tak udatnie, a może zwyczajnie nie ma nic do ukrycia.  
– A cóż ty na to? – indagował dalej.  
– To dobry ród – orzekł Jacinto. – Majątek mają, nie osiedli tu wczoraj, słowa dotrzymują. Po chłopaku też nie spodziewam się, by miał ją krzywdzić, ale niech lepiej, cholera, ugnie trochę kark! My go prosić o rękę nie będziemy. A jeśli jednak myśli zrobić z mojej córki zabawkę, igraszkę tylko, to…  
Miguel uśmiechnął się, uspokajająco uniósł rękę.  
– Armando? A gdzieżby. To poważny chłopak.  
– Niechże więc zachowuje się poważnie!  
– Nie omieszkam mu przypomnieć, kiedy do mnie zajdzie.  
Tym bardziej, że akurat z Salazarami faktycznie łączyły go więzy krwi. Dokładniej biorąc, Maria Orellana y Salazar była Miguela rodzoną i jedyną siostrą. Wujaszek myślał nieraz – szczególnie ostatnimi czasy – że sam wyswatałby ją lepiej, też im się nazwiska dobrały, jak jedna usychająca gałąź do drugiej… Ale cóż, należało dbać o to, co się miało. Zwłaszcza, gdy Bóg zamiast synów dał siostrzeńców.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka, którą śpiewa wujaszek, to stara hiszpańska ballada ("Pustelnia świętego Szymona"), autor nieznany. ;)

Wuj Miguel należał do tego rodzaju ludzi, którzy choćby nie wiedzieć ile lat spędzili w sakramentalnym związku, w głębi duszy i tak pozostawali kawalerami. Może tak działa żegluga na kraniec świata – kiedy dom i wszystkie rodzinne grobowce pozostają daleko za plecami, można pewnie traktować je lekko. Owdowieć trzy razy i dalej chadzać w szkarłatnym kaftanie. Śmiać się przy lada okazji, pozwalać służbie na urządzanie zabaw w obejściu, brzdękać na lutni i w pięćdziesiątej wiośnie wyśpiewywać serenady. Właściwie przy takim pokrewieństwie nie dało się nie zostać żeglarzem: nawet gdyby Armando był trzpiotem i za nic miał sobie obowiązek, pewnie ruszyłby w morze z czystej zazdrości.  
Dałby też sobie rękę uciąć, że Rodrigo myśli podobnie. Dzieciak sam zaproponował, by poszli złożyć wujowi uszanowanie – i od razu prosić do siebie, matka się ucieszy – i usłyszeć, co tam na zachodnich wodach – i może nawet wejść na chwilkę na pokład Cichej Marii – i nawet nie boczył się zanadto na obecność Manuela. Kiedy zajechali przed dom wuja, ucha nadstawiał tak, że mało go sobie nie wywinął na drugą stronę.  
Wuj śpiewał akurat donośnym tenorem, aż echo szło po całym dziedzińcu:

Jest ci w Sewilli pustelnia  
Zwie się pustelnią Szymona;  
Chodziły tam wszystkie damy,  
Żeby odprawiać swe modły…

– Chodźcie, chodźcie, młodzieży!  
Zastali go siedzącego na wewnętrznym tarasie, z lutnią na kolanach, a nogami na stole, pośród książek, szkła i rozsypanych orzechów. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, czemu nosił turban naszywany złotą frędzlą.  
– Panie wuju…  
Śmiał się, a jakże. Natychmiast zbył ich ukłony potrąceniem w struny.  
– Armando! Rodrigo! Niech to diabli, sto lat was nie widziałem! A ty, młodzieńcze, jesteś…? Lesaro? Mów mi „wuju”. Lesaro, Lesaro… ojciec w konnicy, dobrze myślę?  
– Stryj, panie wuju – Manuel uśmiechnął się, skłonił ponownie.  
– Miałem przyjemność. Siadajcie zaraz! Cóż tam u mateczki? Armando, ciągleś nieżonaty? Jakże nauki, Rodrigo? Popróbujcie tylko tego rumu, w Hiszpanii takiego nie robią…  
Rodrigo natychmiast skorzystał z zaproszenia.  
– W Nowym Świecie nie tylko napitki są mocne, czyż nie? – zapytał, otrząsnąwszy się. –Słyszało się trochę o dzikich…  
– Chłopcze, musisz uściślić, których dzikich! Na Karaibach, wystawcie sobie, laska zatknięta w ziemię w dwa dni puszcza pędy, w tydzień liście, a za miesiąc mota pnącza po całej okolicy, że bez miecza nie przejdziesz. I tak wszystko tam dziczeje. Mamy dzikich Anglików, dzikich Hiszpanów, Murzynów, Chińczyków…  
Armando pił oszczędnie, Manuel takoż, Rodrigo… tego trzeba było usadzić, zgromić najpierw spojrzeniem i kopniakiem, potem słownie. Ale wszyscy trzej słuchali chciwie, o wszystkim: o samotnych wyspach, o miastach zbudowanych ze starych pogańskich świątyń, o trującej mgle i widmach na morzu, zwłaszcza o morzu, o piratach żywych i martwych. A że wuja Miguela można było prosić o cokolwiek, kiedy miał widownię, pytanie o wejście na Cichą Marię – „Dla nauki, wuju, mój przyjaciel rad by wstąpić do floty” – było czystą formalnością.

*

Salazarowie mieli to do siebie, że jeśli coś w nich zapadło, to głęboko i na długo. Ot, chociażby Armando: wnosząc z tego, jak pożerał wzrokiem Cichą Marię, musiał trwać jeszcze w żałobie zarówno po ojcu, jak i Marii Catalinie. Rodrigo? Ten stanowczo poszedł po Orellanach, pogodny był jak szczygieł, o ile się akurat nie zżymał na brata.  
Nie lubią się, przypomniał sobie wujaszek, siostra okropnie się tym gryzie. Ileż to razy powtarzał jej, że nie ma czym? Nie pozabijają się przecież. Co było, a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr. Nie ma nieszczęśliwych imion, Armando i Rodrigo a Armando i Bartolomeo to dwie różne kwestie. Zresztą wstyd wierzyć w takie zabobony. Nikt przecież nie udowodnił, że tamci przed trzydziestu laty się pozabijali. Inigo nigdy o tym nie mówił, twierdziła Maria, a… Tfu, też znalazł temat do rozmyślań.  
Jeśli chodziło o ich przyjaciela: był wesoły, układny i gładki w mowie. Wujaszek w pierwszej chwili uznał go za jednego z madryckiej złotej młodzieży, potem ocenił jego tempo w piciu i zmienił zdanie. A może ostatnio zapanowała moda na ascezę, któż to wie. Strojność w czerni i bieli. Lesaro odróżniał grotmaszt od fokmasztu. Steru dotykał po raz pierwszy; cóż, każdy od czegoś zaczyna. Na miejscu siostrzeńca kapitan liczyłby się z możliwością, iż uczeń znudzi się żeglarstwem w ciągu miesiąca i w ogóle nie traktował tych nauk zbyt poważnie.  
Armando zbliżył się w pewnym momencie, poprosił o rozmowę na stronie. Otóż właśnie, pomyślał wujaszek. Mina posępna, postawa na baczność, znać, że ważne sprawy naglą. Ot, zostawi się Rodriga i Lesara przy sterze, przejdzie na drugi koniec pokładu…  
– Panie wuju, czy dobrze pamiętam, że w październiku na powrót wypływacie?  
– A i owszem.  
– I wracacie…?  
– W kwietniu, jeśli Bóg dozwoli.  
Chłopak aż odetchnął głębiej z przejęcia.  
– W kwietniu – powtórzył. – Panie wuju, jestem już waszym dłużnikiem za pomoc po śmierci ojca… i później, w czasie wyprawy… a teraz ośmielam się znowu przychodzić z prośbą.  
I musi ci rzeczywiście zależeć, pomyślał z rozbawieniem wujaszek, bo zupełnie nie brzmisz, jakbyś się miał tą prośbą udławić.  
– Słucham, słucham – zachęcił.  
– W kwietniu Rodrigo będzie już pełnoletni. Zezwolicie więc… oczywiście wiem, że to nie tylko od was zależy, ale wasze słowo na pewno tutaj coś waży, czyż nie? Otóż, panie wuju, czy nie zgodzilibyście się przyjąć mnie do waszej załogi?  
Och. No tak. Rzeczywiście.  
– Cóż… – Kapitan Orellana otrząsnął się prędko z wrażenia, iż dał z siebie zrobić durnia. – Nie widzę powodu, by odmawiać.  
Armando rozpogodził się raptem, jakby go Amor utrafił złotą strzałą.  
– Dziękuję wam!  
– Drobiazg, drobiazg. – Wujaszek machnął ręką. – Do kwietnia jeszcze kawał czasu… nie myślałeś, co porabiać przedtem?  
– Będę pracować – padła spokojna odpowiedź. – Mam pod opieką matkę, Rodriga też trzeba dopilnować. Manuel zapewne poradzi sobie z nauką, ale…  
– Żenić się nie myślałeś?  
Armando zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony.  
– Nie myślałem – powiedział. Zabrzmiał cokolwiek podejrzliwie. – Czy jest sens, kiedy zaraz wypływam?  
– Mój chłopcze, obaj wiemy, że żegluga wcale nie stoi na przeszkodzie. A w twoim wieku wypadałoby już…  
– Nie zamierzam wracać – uciął Armando. Zreflektował się zaraz. – Przepraszam. Panie wuju, dziękuję wam za waszą troskę, ale zamierzam pozostać na morzu sporo dłużej.  
– Poślubiony morzu i wszystkim dziwkom w porcie – pokiwał głową wujaszek. – Rozumiem, w czym rzecz. Też miałem kiedyś dwadzieścia lat.  
Armando zjeżył się wyraźnie, cofnął o krok.  
– Obrażacie mnie, panie wuju – powiedział cicho. – Dalibóg, nie zasłużyłem.  
– A więc za czym chcesz płynąć? Na jak długo?  
– Dopóki nie zobaczę, jak dogorywa ostatni pirat.  
Śmiech byłby teraz najgorszą możliwą odpowiedzią, toteż kapitan zachował kamienną twarz.  
– Armando, równie dobrze możesz ślubować powrót w dniu Sądu. Nie, nie, zaczekaj, pozwól staremu się wygadać. Piękny cel sobie obrałeś, masz moją pełną przychylność. Ale o rodzie też wypadałoby pomyśleć.  
– Rodrigo… – spróbował Armando, ale umilkł zaraz, uciszony gestem.  
– O Rodrigu też pomyślimy. Do rzeczy jednak. Co myślisz o Ines de Quevedo?  
Siostrzeniec wzruszył ramionami, cofnął się jeszcze o krok. Trochę przypominał byka zapędzonego w kąt areny.  
– Nie mam jej nic do zarzucenia – stwierdził.  
Ach, nie było sensu próbować opłotkami. W Salazarów wszystko zapada głęboko, tajemnice pewnie też. Choćby i nawet romansowali, słowa się z niego nie wyciągnie, dalej będzie bajdurzył o piratach.  
– Chędożyłeś ją? – zapytał wobec tego wujaszek.  
– Nie! – Głos Armanda zabrzmiał jak zatrzaśnięcie drzwi przed nosem.  
– A próbowałeś?  
– Nie!  
– Kochasz się w innej? Chyba nie opłakujesz dalej tej historii z Teresą Castellani?  
– Bóg z nią!  
– Cóż ci więc szkodzi? Panna jak obrazek, najmniej dwie wioski we wianie, o resztę posagu można dopytać. Ale powiem ci w tajemnicy, że słyszałem o niezgorszej wyprawie, perły i srebro… No i zacny ród. Kulturalny.  
– Nie dbam o to…  
– Poza tym wszystkim, szczęśliwcze, ona cię kocha. A więc pozostanie ci wierna, a i ty… uważałeś, jak rozchyla usteczka i jak strzela oczami? Znać gorącą krew. Będziesz miał rozrywkę za każdym powrotem.  
– Panie wuju – odezwał się Armando. – Dziękuję wam raz jeszcze. Stokrotnie. Ale, doprawdy, zdania nie zmienię. Nie mam czasu na zabawianie się z kobietami, ważniejsze sprawy naglą.  
– Jak uważasz – zgodził się niedbale wujaszek. – Ale wiedz, że ona wprost choruje z miłości do ciebie. Uzdrowisz ją, zyskasz dozgonną wdzięczność ojca.  
W trakcie tej rozmowy Armando cofał się sukcesywnie, wciskał plecami w reling, potrząsał głową, ruszał ramionami i w ogóle sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał wyskoczyć za burtę. Teraz zaś szarpnął się do przodu.  
– Psiakrew, więc ożeńmy z nią Rodriga, jeśli tak pragnie naszego nazwiska! – I cofnął się zaraz, odruchowo. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam was, panie wuju.  
Ale wujaszek roześmiał się tylko, tak potężnie kopnęło go w zadek wspomnienie.  
– Niech to diabli, Inigo nie mógłby się ciebie wyprzeć! Wykapany ojciec! – Klepnął Armanda w ramię. – Przeprosiny przyjęte, narwańcze. Ale namyśl się dobrze, kiedy następnym razem przyjdzie ci do głowy wrzeszczeć na mnie na moim okręcie. I w tej drugiej sprawie też się lepiej namyśl.

*

Kamienne mury oddawały żar z całego dnia. Zawiewała wieczorna bryza. Szum morza w wieczornym powietrzu podnosił się i opadał, w ogóle wieczorami Mazarron był jednym spokojnym oddechem. Nawet rozmowy ludzi na gankach, brzęk lutni, o szarej godzinie muzyka też wydawała się tylko śnić.  
Do domu wracali stępa, poluzowawszy wodze: Rodrigo nieco z przodu, pozostali obok siebie, strzemię w strzemię.  
– Cicha Maria – powtórzył w zadumie Manuel. – Ładna nazwa, prawda?  
– Mhm – zgodził się Armando. – Wuj miał trzy żony, więc ostatecznie, by żadnej nie wyróżniać, nazwał okręt po siostrze.  
– Święty Boże, a kim on jest, paszą tureckim?  
– Trzy żony zajeździł, jedną po drugiej.  
– Ach, tak.  
Ta cała rozmowa o ożenku? Głupstwo, Armando zapomniał o niej niemal w tej samej chwili, w której powtórzył ją Manuelowi. No, może odczekał, aż druh przestanie się śmiać.  
– Maria Catalina była większa – wrócił do przerwanego wątku. – Ale i tak… psiakrew, Cicha Maria w niczym jej nie ustępuje.  
– Aha. Uważałem, jak się przyglądałeś. A, ciekawość, wyprzedza ją w czymś?  
Armando zastanowił się uczciwie.  
– Może być trochę szybsza – przyznał.  
Cicha Maria była mocna jak żelazo, zwrotna jak jaskółka, szybka i doskonale uzbrojona. Plunąć tu na wszystkie porównania, piękny był okręt; dla służenia na nim Armando czuł się gotów wysłuchiwać idiotyzmów o perłach i usteczkach choćby co dzień.


	6. Chapter 6

Koronkowa mantylka miała pewną zasadniczą zaletę: kiedy pochyliło się w niej głowę… o tak, nad dłońmi złożonymi do modlitwy… kryła kierunek spojrzeń, nie przesłaniając oczom widoku. Można było zerkać z ukosa ku sąsiedniej ławce, gdzie modlił się Armando Salazar. Taki smagły i skupiony, jak święty z obrazów. Święty Jerzy, pomyślała w rozmarzeniu Ines. Albo Michał Archanioł, o, tak właśnie, z takich mocnych ramion mogłyby wyrastać i skrzydła. Można by się w nich skryć i zniknąć, i spłonąć.  
– Confiteor Deo omnipotenti et vobis, fratres, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo, opere…  
A jak prosto się trzymał i jakie miał piękne ręce, gdy tak się bił w pierś. Jak mocno musi mu bić serce pod czarnym kaftanem, pod czarnymi włosami. Gorący aksamit. Ines przycisnęła pięść do własnego gorsu, mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Dawno, jeszcze jako dziewczynka nauczyła się posługiwać lunetą i wreszcie miała z tej wiedzy jakiś pożytek. Dico dziwił się jej teraz, że tak chętnie wyglądała w morze.  
No i cóż, przecież to będzie kiedyś jej. Proste plecy, kosmata pierś, piękne nogi. Zresztą Armando wszystko miał smagłe i piękne. Czasami myślała, że mogłaby się do niego modlić. Albo że nie wytrzyma, rzuci się kiedyś na niego i – i nie wiedziała, z pięściami czy pocałunkami. Cóż, przekonamy się.  
Ines starannie wygładziła kartki modlitewnika.

*

Pod nogami ciżby wychodzącej z kościoła walała się ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko – biała książeczka do nabożeństwa. Armando podniósł ją odruchowo; dopiero wtedy przyszło mu do głowy przyjrzeć się okładce, zdobionej masą perłową, stanowczo przeznaczonej dla damskich rąk. Spomiędzy stronic wystawał róg dodatkowej, złożonej na czworo kartki… Kurwa, pomyślał Armando, istnieją chyba jakieś granice. Modlitewnik jednak nic tu nie zawinił, godzi się oddać. Razem z listem, postanowił… a potem spojrzał w małą, zawziętą twarz Ines de Quevedo i całkiem poważnie zastanowił się, czy ta kocica nie skoczy na niego z pazurami, tak jak stała, w przytomności całej parafii. Mieliby używanie, Rodrigo zwłaszcza.  
Ukradkiem wyciągnął list, zmiął i schował do rękawa. Skinął Ines głową; do ukłonu jakoś nie mógł się przemóc.  
– Wasz modlitewnik, pani – powiedział, podchodząc.  
I zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, bo ta wściekła dziewucha zapłoniła się nagle, spojrzała mu w oczy z uśmiechem tkliwym jak u Matki Boskiej.  
– Dziękuję, panie – powiedziała cicho; pośród tego zgiełku właściwie bardziej domyślił się słów z ruchu warg.  
Nim cofnął rękę, zdążyła ją na chwilę przytrzymać, ścisnąć ukradkiem. Wszystko, cholera, na książce do nabożeństwa.

*

Z listem Armando zrobił to, co należało: zapomniał o nim. Tyle rzeczy miał do czytania, omawiania, tyle oglądał – słyszał – wąchał w porcie i tak długo uganiali z Manuelem konno po rodowych włościach, że świstek zupełnie wyleciał mu z głowy. Wieczorem za to, przy rozbieraniu się do snu, wyleciał spomiędzy rękawa koszuli a mankietu kaftana. Armando rzucił nań okiem.

"Czym zasłużyłam na Twoją pogardę?"

– Odpowiedz sobie – mruknął, wspomniawszy spotkanie przed kościołem.  
Przede wszystkim zamierzał się umyć, potem… najchętniej przytknąłby list do płomienia świecy, byłoby po kłopocie. Ale kiedy bez pośpiechu pluskał i parskał nad miednicą, Manuel, wyciągnięty w poprzek łóżka, zaczął już czytać na głos – tak oto Armando dowiedział się, że jest duszą Ines de Quevedo i jej życiem, że mu Ines pozostaje wdzięczna za tę ranę, co nigdy się nie goi, że razem płonie i zamarza, że go przeklina i błogosławi każdym swym oddechem, oraz – przede wszystkim – czeka na jedno słowo, jedno przychylniejsze spojrzenie.  
Manuel, skończywszy czytać, przytknął list do płomienia świecy.

– Jest to palący lód – odezwał się półgłosem – mroźne płomienie,  
Rana bolesna a nie odczuwana,  
Dobre złudzenie, zła rzecz doznawana,  
Krótkie i bardzo męczące wytchnienie…

Armando siadł ciężko obok.  
– Dwór? – zapytał.  
– Dwór – przyznał obojętnie Manuel. Wstał bez pośpiechu. – Czasem musiałem klepać te wiersze jak różaniec, dziesiątkami… A właśnie, już wcześniej miałem zapytać. Quevedo. To jakaś krewniaczka tego poety?  
– Chyba tak. Ale dalsza. Wuj pewnie będzie wiedział.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał pomruk, ni to zachętę, ni to zniechętę. Manuel zdjął koszulę, nalał do miednicy świeżej wody, opryskał głośno twarz i szyję. Podniósł ramiona, światło świecy polizało mokry tors, rozżarzyło krzyżyk na szyi, pogłębiło cień pod pachą. Draśnięcie po pojedynku przypominało pieczęć z czerwonego laku: goiło się już, krzepło, jeszcze tego ranka Manuel cisnął opatrunek w kąt.  
– Wygląda na to, że jesteś otoczony – zauważył, zwrócony do Armanda wilgotnym półprofilem. Nie był wcale szczupły, nawet przy uniesieniu rąk żebra nie zaznaczały się pod skórą. – I jak jej odpowiesz?  
– Pani, zawsze cię szanowałem – wyrecytował Armando, nagle rozeźlony. – Nie sprawiaj więc, bym teraz musiał zaprzestać!  
– Brawo! Właśnie dałeś jej ojcu pretekst, by obić ci gębę.  
– Może masz lepszą odpowiedź?  
– Pani – padło znad miednicy – nie potrafię zważyć, czy wiadomość twoja więcej mi przyniosła smutku, czy zaszczytu. Zaszczytu, ponieważ twej słodkiej miłości godni są cesarzowie. Smutku, ponieważ ja, skromny żeglarz…  
– Ha!  
– … nie mam czym za ten królewski dar odpłacić. Zawsze byłaś mi siostrą, drogą przyjaciółką, przebacz więc, iż cofam się teraz w pokorze, z braterskim jeno pozdrowieniem. Zawsze na twoje usługi et cetera, et cetera.  
Zapadło pluskające milczenie. Trwało czas jakiś.  
– Tego się nauczyłeś na dworze? – zapytał wreszcie Armando.  
– Mniej więcej. Tylko jeszcze głupiej.  
– Będziesz umiał powtórzyć rano?  
– Jestem do twoich usług, przyjacielu.  
Armando padł bezsilnie na plecy. Zaraz poderwał się z powrotem, przypomniawszy sobie o wieczornym pacierzu.  
– Przestań, Lesaro. Na litość boską.  
– I kurwa mać?  
– I w dupę jebana cholera.  
Poczekał, aż Manuel wciągnie na siebie koszulę, aż podejdzie i przyklęknie obok. Przyzwyczajenia z kolegium jakoś same im wracały, to wspólnie modlone: Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis – i nawet teraz nie umieli uklęknąć obok siebie, by nie trącić się łokciami. Dona nobis pacem, amen.  
Armando, nie wstając, sięgnął ku świecy i zdusił knot palcami, po ciemku wszedł do łóżka. Westchnął z samej głębi piersi. Ech, ależ się czuł zmęczony.  
– Czas ci ruszać – zauważył Manuel, kładąc się obok. – Albo na morze, albo do ołtarza.  
– Albo cisnąć kogoś do morza z jej cholernymi swatami. Posuń się.  
Lesaro przesunął się łaskawie, przewrócił na bok, zasypując pół poduszki – nie swojej – rozrzuconymi lokami. Armando odgarnął je bezwiednie.  
– Jest jeszcze Madryt, ale…?  
– Wykluczone – uciął. – Ale dziękuję.  
Odnaleźli swoje ręce, uścisnęli mocno.  
– Co ci właściwie szkodzi? – zastanowił się sennie Manuel. – Ożenisz się, położysz z nią na jedną noc, wrócisz do swoich spraw.  
– Idź do diabła, Lesaro.  
– W takim razie zostają chyba śluby czystości.  
Armando uniósł się na łokciu; jego akurat senność jakby nagle odeszła.  
– A wiesz, że to dobra myśl?  
– Tak? – zdziwił się Manuel. Ziewnął. – No, może i dobra… Może sam się zastanowię... Śluby na pewno gwarantują ci święty spokój.  
Z tymi słowy przewrócił się na plecy, osłonił oczy przedramieniem. Od księżyca; ten płonął dziś jasno jak latarnia, wydobywał z ciemności najmniejszy włos, każde ogniwko w złotym łańcuszku, aż po Ukrzyżowanego na wpół skrytego w rozcięciu koszuli. Całkiem blisko grały cykady, dalej podnosiło się i opadało morze. Upłynęła chwila.  
– Manuel? – zadał głupie pytanie Armando. – Śpisz?  
Przecież widzę, odpowiedział sobie zaraz, i słyszę. Manuel spał, oddychał spokojnie jak morze. Taka jasna noc, dobra pogoda. Taka cisza na morzu. Aż dziw, że Armando, słuchając, czuł się o mile morskie daleki od spokoju.

*

Na zachód od miasta wybrzeże zaczynało kamienieć: zaczynało się od plaży usypanej otoczakami, kończyło wrzynającym w morze ostrym klifem. A pośrodku trafiały się skały, nie za duże, nie za małe. Ostre i krągłe, i takie podobne do walącego się stołu: dwa małe kamienie, na nich większy nachylony ostro do przodu. Pod takim skalnym usypiskiem mogło spokojnie schronić się czterech chłopa, pozostając przy tym niezauważonymi; prawda, że leżeli na brzuchach. Prawda, mokro było po ostatnich ulewach i piasek właził. Prawda też, że im dłużej przyglądali się kąpiącym, tym im było niewygodniej. Ale czego się nie zniesie dla druha!  
A Tolomeo pilnie potrzebował pociechy: tegoż ranka dowiedział się, że rodzice umyślili go ożenić z wdową Oleastro.  
– Odwagi, przyjacielu! – powiadali mu Franco, Antonio i Rodrigo. – Babsku idzie na piąty krzyżyk, przekwęka chwilę i zaraz przyjdzie ci obejrzeć się za nową! Zresztą nie przyuważy, jak i wcześniej popróbujesz… Patrz, tamta? Albo ta.  
– Prędzej to ja pod nią ducha wyzionę – oznajmił grobowo Tolomeo. Przeczołgał się nieco do przodu. – Tamta? A dajcie pokój.  
O kilkanaście kroków od nich rozpościerał się wąski spłachetek piasku, na skałach wisiały zgrzebne kiecki i koszule, w wodzie zaś smagło było od opalonych ramion, tyłków jak miedziane misy, piersi z ciemnymi guziczkami.  
– W soboty o zmierzchu – przypomniał sobie Rodrigo – chodzą tu siostry Quevedo z przyjaciółkami. Zmiarkowałem niedawno.  
Wiadomość wywołała niejakie poruszenie pod skałą. Franco, leżący najbliżej, wyszczerzył zęby i wraził Rodrigowi przyjacielską sójkę w bok.  
– Brawo, Salazar!  
– Rodzice myślą, czy nie naraić mi Amaranty – oznajmił szeptem Antonio.  
– O, to nieźle.  
– Czy ja wiem? – pokręcił nosem przyszły oblubieniec. – Chudzina. Położę się na takiej i jeszcze nadzieję na wystające gnaty... Wolę większe, bardziej dupiaste.  
– Wiesz – przemówił Franco tonem znawcy – w wąskiej dupie ciasna…  
– Jeszcze bym ją przebódł na wylot.  
– Czym niby? Tym swoim szydełkiem?  
– Mierzyć się chcesz, de Haro?  
– Pewnie. Naści mój palec!  
Pod skałą przeszła kolejna fala szturchnięć.  
– Przymknijcie się – polecił Tolomeo. Głos miał cokolwiek stłumiony. – Ha, a tamta? O, co właśnie stanęła tyłem? To ci dupa!  
Rodrigo spojrzał powyżej rozłożystych bioder.  
– Przecie to nasza Marina.  
– Próbowałeś jej? – zaciekawił się Tolomeo.  
– Pewnie – zełgał gładko Rodrigo. – Zadzierżysta dziewucha. Jak na ciebie raz wlezie, to nie zejdzie, póki nie wytniesz najmniej trzech sztosów.  
– A jak z tobą? – zapytał naraz Antonio.  
– Wytnę i sześć, gdy dziewucha ładna.  
– Nie, ja się pytam, czy ci kogo nie swatają?  
– Nie spieszą się. W końcu jestem dopiero drugi w ordynku. Ale brat chyba postanowił coś wreszcie, więc… – Spróbował zatoczyć ręką w nieokreślonym, zrezygnowanym geście: przepłoszył niedużego kraba.  
Armando odbył ostatnio jakąś poufną (wnosząc z gestów, dość gwałtowną) rozmowę z wujaszkiem. Odezwał się wreszcie pod kościołem do Ines de Quevedo i cokolwiek rzekł, pannie mało krew nie trysnęła z policzków. A dzisiaj, zauważył Rodrigo, dzisiaj rano szedł do sąsiadów służący z listem, więc kto wie? Może i trafi się coś, nim obaj zgrzybiejemy?  
– To samo u mnie – odezwał się Franco. – Ojciec przychodzi do mnie, mówi: nie ma pośpiechu, namyśl się, przypatrz im dobrze… No to i patrzę, hehe.  
Wszyscy popatrzyli. Ręce trochę cierpły. Kamyki się wrzynały.  
– Gówno zobaczymy – zauważył Tolomeo. – Jak one tak będą w wodzie siedzieć. Syreny jedne ze świniarni.  
– Prawda. Godzi się je rozruszać. – Franco złożył dłonie wokół ust i zamuczał przeciągle, iście jak buchaj puszczony między jałówki.  
Mało nie pogłuchli od pisku; dziewuchy wyprysnęły z wody, zamigały uda i ciemne ogródki między nimi, podskakiwały w biegu cycki. Franco wyślizgnął się spod skały, pognał na postrach. Pozostali śmignęli za nim, zapiaszczeni i roześmiani, spróbowali klepnąć tę czy ową. Prawda, pomyślał Rodrigo, zataczając się na kamieniach, po co to komu, nie ma pośpiechu.

*

Od rana Ines gdzieś przepadła. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach siostry odnalazły ją w sypialni, spoczywającą na łóżku w pozie omdlałej lilii.  
– Chcę umrzeć – oznajmiła.  
Najwyraźniej postanowiła przystąpić do umierania natychmiast, ponieważ po tym oświadczeniu zamknęła oczy i nie odpowiadała już na żadne pytania ni prośby. Zmilczała nawet, gdy Maria, zniecierpliwiona, zapytała, czy ma już zapalić wokół niej świece. Najwyraźniej nie pozostawało nic innego, jak zostawić ją w spokoju na czas jakiś. Maria pociągnęła przejętą Amarantę do wyjścia, przypominając od niechcenia, że dziś miały iść do sióstr Sandoval na dobieranie nowych pachnideł.  
Poszły we dwie.  
Po powrocie – w południe – zajrzały do sypialni ponownie. Ines, dla odmiany skulona z dłońmi przy sercu, nadal zajmowała się umieraniem. Tym razem jednak była łaskawa objawić przyczynę. W milczeniu podała im nieco już wymięty list. Maria, przeczytawszy, znalazła w sobie dość miłosierdzia, by nie zapytać „A nie mówiłam?”. Swoją drogą, kto by pomyślał, że Salazar potrafi tak czule się wysławiać.  
– Ale… przynajmniej cię lubi – bąknęła Amaranta, przysiadając obok.  
Milczenie.  
– Patrz, nazywa cię „drogą przyjaciółką” – próbowała dalej. – To już coś. Ja bym się ucieszyła… troszeczkę.  
Ines, blada i tragiczna, westchnęła tylko z głębi serca.  
– Może jest nieśmiały – rozpędzała się Amaranta. – Albo lęka się, że tatko nie pozwoli, bo inaczej dlaczego pisałby, że…  
– Dość – ucięła Maria. Usiadła po drugiej stronie łóżka. – No cóż, nie kocha cię. Trudno. Osioł z niego.  
– Jeszcze pożałuje! – dorzuciła Amaranta.  
Wątpliwe, pomyślała Maria.  
– Właśnie! – przytaknęła z mocą. – Plunąć na niego. Są inni, mądrzejsi.  
– I przystojniejsi.  
– Lesaro, uważałaś? Co go spotykamy, wzroku nie może od ciebie oderwać.  
To akurat była szczera prawda: kiedy mijali się na rynku, i w porcie, i w kościele, od jakiegoś czasu Lesaro wodził za Ines tymi swoimi przezroczystymi oczami. Możliwe też, że po prostu oglądał się za każdą spódnicą, bo przyłapany przez Marię, mrugnął do niej bezczelnie, kładąc dłoń na sercu. Ale już przedwczoraj, przypomniała sobie, kręcił się przecież po ogrodzie Salazarów, akurat w pobliżu muru, oddzielającego od siebie obie posiadłości. A wczoraj wieczorem wystawał w oknie. W obu przypadkach z wypisaną na twarzy wyraźną melancholią.  
Nie zaszkodzi poinformować siostry o tych odkryciach.  
– A może Salazar – dywagowała Amaranta – po prostu nie chce wchodzić w drogę przyjacielowi…?  
Ines momentalnie ożyła.  
– Myślisz?!  
Amaranta zmieszała się nieco.  
– No… nie – wyznała ze skruchą.  
– Ach, dajcie mi spokój! – poprosiła płaczliwie Ines. – Z waszym Lesarem, lubieniem i pociechami! Boże! „Siostra”! „Braterskie pozdrowienia”! Już lepiej zabiłby mnie na miejscu!  
Jakim miejscu, zastanowiła się mimowolnie Maria, przecież nawet… Wzruszyła ramionami. Niedoszła oblubienica zaczęła wyrzekać, czyli znacznie jej się polepszyło. Niech się wypłacze w spokoju, podocinać można kiedy indziej.  
– Dobry Boże, co się stało!? – zabrzmiało od drzwi.  
Spojrzały w tamtą stronę.  
– Idź sobie – poleciły wszystkie trzy.  
Dico nie zachodził do ich pokoju od ładnych paru lat – od czasu, gdy pokój dziecinny stał się panieńskim – jeśli nie miał po temu ważkiej przyczyny. Kiedy jednak już się zdecydował, zwykłe przeganianie na niewiele się zdawało.  
– Salazar? – zapytał krótko, wchodząc do sypialni.  
– Tak – powiedziała Maria.  
– Nie – spłoszyła się Amaranta.  
– Czy w tym domu – jęknęła Ines – nie można nawet spokojnie umrzeć ze wstydu?!  
– Dico, wynoś się stąd – poleciła Maria.  
– Wszyscy się wynoście!  
Siostry podniosły się bez słowa. Brat, oczywiście, tkwił jak kamień.  
– Umrzeć ze wstydu? – powtórzył. – Ależ… co się stało? Co ci zrobił?  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko stłumione łkanie.  
– Przecież możesz powiedzieć – próbował dalej, podchodząc. – No? Ines, proszę cię… Siostrzyczko…  
O ile Maria się orientowała, jeszcze długo, długo później nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego w tym momencie nieszczęsna Ines poderwała się wściekle i rzuciła na niego z paznokciami.


	7. Chapter 7

Przed świętym Pawłem jak zwykle kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi. Kościelny dysputował o czymś hałaśliwie z grupą Braci Mniejszych, odpoczywających w podcieniach pobliskiej kamienicy. Dzieciaki biedoty goniły się po placu, u wrót świątyni zawodzili ślepi, chromi i kalecy żebracy, nieopodal ulokowali się sprzedawcy różańców i świętych medalików. Z godnością przepłynęły kumoszki odpowiedzialne za przystrajanie ołtarza. Po drugiej stronie placu umawiano się i czekano, sprzedawano owoce i wdawano się w bójki, śpiewano i gadano, gadano, gadano, echo dobiegało pewnie aż na wieżę.  
Słońce nie stało zbyt wysoko, żar odbity w kamieniach nie dawał się jeszcze we znaki – a mimo to po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi do kościoła Armando poczuł się, jakby zanurkował w morzu. Cisza i chłód, że dzwoni w uszach. Nawet światło przepływało przez witrażowe szybki jak przez fale, takie drżące prążki.  
Armando przyklęknął i przeżegnał się przed Najświętszym Sakramentem, po czym przeszedł dalej, ku rodzinnej kaplicy. Należało zmówić Wieczne odpoczywanie za duszę ojca. Sprawdzić, czy służba zadbała o świeże kwiaty (zadbała) i świece (kilka przygasło). Nie zapomnieć i o Gomezie, choć naprawdę, co taki smarkacz mógł nagrzeszyć, pewnie już dawno go wypuścili z czyśćca. Wspomnieć o dziadku, stryjach, ciotkach, babkach i kuzynach, o każdym w zasadzie, wobec kogo miało się obowiązek.  
Dopełniwszy powyższego, Armando zajął się modlitwą we własnej intencji; co prawda decyzję podjął już w nocy, ale wolał rozważyć to jeszcze raz, dla pewności. Czy jest w stanie modlić się o powodzenie sprawy na grobie ojca? Jest. Prawda, że ojciec o ślubach czystości pewnie nie chciałby słyszeć – nie w środku układania się z Castellanim – ale też wszystko się zmieniło. Dwa lata temu nie było kogo mścić, Armandowi nie objawiła się jeszcze cała ta ohyda na morzu, kto wie, czy… Niezbadane są wyroki Boże, ot i wszystko.  
Dalejże. Czy rzecz nadal wydawała się słuszna? Oczywiście. Powołanie przychodzi od Boga, więc nie może być błędem. Święci porzucali nieraz całe rodziny wraz z dobytkiem, młode żony i starych rodziców, tymczasem jego wyrzeczenia nie dotkną nikogo poza nim samym. Ród nie upadnie, matka nie zostanie sama. Ojcze Wszechmogący, modlił się Armando, jeżeli się mylę, nie pozwól mi trwać w błędzie. Proszę, daj mi jakiś znak, pozwól mi dostrzec…  
Nie dostrzegł nic, najlżejszego zawahania. Duszę miał cichą jak morze o zmierzchu, postanowienie trwało nieporuszone jak morskie dno. Gdyby grzeszył, nie czułby się przecież tak spokojnie w domu Pańskim.  
A zatem należało tylko dopytać proboszcza o kwestie formalne.  
– Śluby czystości? – zdumiał się staruszek. – Mój synu, czy dobrze rozumiem, że postanowiłeś oddać się w służbę Panu?  
Armando, skrzepiony modlitwą, nawet nie odczuł zniecierpliwienia.  
– W służbę, ale świecką – poprawił. – Zamierzam być zbrojnym ramieniem Chrystusa na morzu. Potrzebuję więc dać jakąś rękojmię, czyż nie?  
– Dlaczego akurat czystość? – chciał wiedzieć proboszcz.  
– Oprócz siebie nie mam nic innego do oddania. Oczywiście – zastrzegł Armando – i Kościołowi przekażę, ile zdołam… Ale nie mogę w pełni wyrzec się majątku. Mam rodzinę. Okręt też kosztuje.  
– Nie róbmy targowiska z Domu Bożego – padła oschła odpowiedź. – Pytam, synu mój, czyś tę sprawę przemyślał.  
– Oczywiście – powtórzył Armando, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą.  
– Czy długoś nad tym dumał? – indagował dalej proboszcz. Minę miał cokolwiek powątpiewającą.  
– Wystarczająco.  
– Dokładniej zaś…?  
– Czy to ważne? Postanowiłem oddać się Bogu, zdania nie zmienię. Mogę wam, ojcze, dać na to słowo honoru. Wiecie chyba, że Salazarowie nie przysięgają darmo?  
Proboszcz pokiwał tylko głową, zakręcił w dłoni uwieszonym u pasa krucyfiksem.  
– Złamanie ślubów – powiedział – to ciężki grzech w oczach Boga. Dlatego, mój synu, wprowadzono nowicjat. Ot, żeby oszczędzić słabszym obrazy boskiej. Nie mówię – uprzedził – żeś słaby. Radzę ci tylko, byś najpierw spróbował wytrwać w prywatnych postanowieniach, nim zobowiążesz się przed całym Kościołem. Poczekaj czas jakiś, przekonaj się, czy starczy ci hartu…  
Armando i tym razem zachował spokój i pokorę świętego.  
– Jak długo? – zapytał tylko.  
– Pół roku, tak na początek.  
Pół roku, powtórzył w myślach. Doskonale, zdążę złożyć śluby przed wypłynięciem... I dodał bezwiednie, raptem uszczęśliwiony: ech, Manuel, Manuel, Bóg mi cię zesłał.

*

Przed południem po raz kolejny wybrali się na walki kogutów. Armanda nadal nie opuszczał pobożny nastrój, więcej nawet, znalazł w sobie nagłe a głębokie pokłady miłości bliźniego: toteż, napotkawszy na placu Esteveza, Abarkę i paru innych sąsiadów, wdał się z nimi w pogawędkę. Tym to sposobem dowiedział się, że podczas gdy jego zaprzątała świętość, reszta miasta od wczoraj żyła czymś zgoła przeciwnym. Dokładniej biorąc, około północy miano dostrzec z wybrzeża Latającego Holendra. Albo jakiś okręt-widmo, rzecz nie w nazwie. Zjawa miała płynąć pod pełnymi żaglami mimo braku wiatru, i płonąć ogniem piekielnym, i zniknąć tak nagle, jak się pojawiła. A żagle były czarne, a kapitan tak zły, że nie chcieli go w piekle. Zapanowała ogólna zgoda co do tego, że podobne zjawiska to niedobry znak, gorsza już tylko kometa.  
I oczywiście, że wieczorem połowa miasta wyległa na nabrzeże, by zobaczyć, czy coś nie ukaże się ponownie. Armando również, dlaczego nie? Do tej pory widywał najwyżej zielonkawe płomyki świętego Elma, zapalające się na masztach podczas burzy. Manuel oglądał tylko szkielet syreny w wunderkamerze. Rodriga również skusiła możliwość ujrzenia morskiego diabła; wybiegł z domu, ledwie słońce dotknęło horyzontu.  
O zmroku gwar na nabrzeżu był taki, że ledwie słyszało się szum morza. Gawiedź i szlachta, i kilku duchownych – niektórzy z krucyfiksami w pogotowiu – kto żyw, ten wyległ na kamienne wały. Niebo, wciąż żółte na zachodzie, zrobiło się zielonkawe. Mrok gęstniał. Zapłonęły gwiazdy, zajaśniał księżyc.  
– Możecie iść do domu, młodzieży – przywitał się wuj Miguel, wyłaniając się znienacka z tłumu. – Na duchy nie ma co liczyć.  
– Nie wierzycie w to, wuju? – zapytał uprzejmie Manuel.  
– Nie ma co wierzyć, ja je widziałem i tyle wam powiem, że umrzyki nigdy nie podpływają do brzegu. Nie mają po co.  
– Jak to?  
– Kto przepadł na morzu, ten już nie dotknie lądu. Tak to.  
Przeszli razem kawałek, aż do krawędzi wału. Morze cofało się akurat, powiało zapachem soli i gnijących wodorostów. Wuj splunął, pogrzebał w kieszeniach. W ciemności trzasnęło krzesiwko.  
– Tak po prawdzie – podjął przez zęby, pykając fajkę – to mniemam raczej, że Francuzi kręcą się, gdzie nie powinni. Działa by tu szykować, nie wodę święconą.  
– Za pozwoleniem, wuju – wtrącił Manuel. – Ale czyście widzieli kiedy Latającego Holendra?  
– Mój chłopcze, gdybym go zobaczył, to bym z wami już nie rozmawiał! Nie, Holendra nie. Ale okręty-widma owszem.  
– Tutaj?  
– To chrześcijańskie wody – mruknął Armando.  
Wuj poklepał go po plecach.  
– Zaiste! U nas najwyżej wielkie żółwie. Za to na Karaibach… gdzie nie spluniesz, zjawa. Nie bez kozery nasza flota maluje Krzyż Pański na żaglach. Ale, tak prawdę rzekłszy, widma to nic ciekawego.  
– Naprawdę? – zdziwili się obaj, Armando i Manuel.  
– Smutne takie. Martwi głosu nie mają, więc rozmówić się z nimi nie sposób. No chyba, że to prawdziwi potępieńcy, tamci podobno gadają, ale mało kto przeżywa, by powtórzyć.  
W świetle księżyca widać było wyraźnie, jak Manuel się uśmiecha.  
– Nie wydaje wam się – zauważył – że Latający Holender… i inni potępieńcy, oczywiście… to w zasadzie też piraci?  
– Pewnie tym właśnie byli, nim ich diabli wzięli.  
– Nadal zamierzasz czekać, aż zdechnie ostatni pirat? – zapytał wuj tonem konwersacyjnym.  
– Nadal – przytaknął nieuważnie Armando.  
– Ech, biedny Syzyfie…  
Miał wrażenie, że podchwycił już myśl, pewien pomysł, i…  
– Zabić morskiego diabła… – myślał na głos Manuel. – To byłoby coś, nie uważasz?  
I cholernie mu się on podobał.  
– Ha, czemu by nie? Dla chrześcijańskiego żołnierza…  
– Nie gadalibyście bzdur!  
Wstyd przyznać, ale obaj rzeczywiście aż podskoczyli ze zdumienia. Rzadko się słyszało, by wuj Miguel mówił coś poważnie, i to jeszcze z gniewem.  
– Wybijcie sobie z głowy polowania na upiory! – nakazał. – Nie chcę mieć was, do jasnej cholery, na sumieniu.  
Armando zmarszczył brwi. Szacunek szacunkiem, jednak sztorcować przy ludziach to wuj mógł…  
– Panie wuju... – zaczął, ale umilkł, żgnięty fajką.  
– Zwłaszcza ty, Armando! Od moich załogantów oczekuję głowy na karku!  
Prawda. Armando skłonił się tylko, Manuel poszedł za jego przykładem.

*

Przeprosili go. Dobrze. Pogwarzyli jeszcze chwilę kulturalnie o upiorach z Karaibów, po czym obaj młodzieńcy pożegnali się i ruszyli w swoją stronę. Przepłoszył ich wujaszek, ale i to dobrze. Psiakrew, cholera jasna, dość miał tych głupstw. Wystarczy, że nie natarł siostrzeńcowi uszu za to listowne zrekuzowanie Ines de Quevedo, ładunek miłosierdzia mu się już wyczerpał. Basta! I raz jeszcze cholera. Wieczne kawalerstwo, ściganie piratów, tylko spraw z upiorami tu brakowało. Historie ze zmarłymi nigdy nie kończą się dobrze, kapitan Orellana wiedział o tym jak… no, jak każdy, kto choć raz przepłynął ocean w tę i z powrotem.  
Skaranie boskie, mieć za siostrzeńca Salazara.  
… No dobrze, Rodrigo to co innego. Ale też z niego czysty Orellana, wystarczy spojrzeć: zwinne to, cienkie, z twarzą jakby wyciętą w szpic. Wykapana Maria. Ale uśmiecha się częściej, ot, podszedł właśnie, zagaił wesoło.  
– Jak się miewacie, wujaszku? Czyście już zoczyli Holendra?  
I dalej w żarty i pogawędki, i nawet nie można było mieć mu za złe, że tak wyraźnie przyszedł z jakimś interesem. Nawet zostawił w tyle kompanów. Prawda, że popatrywał na nich co chwila.  
– Wujaszku, a gdybym tak was poprosił o coś, bardzo bylibyście na mnie krzywi?  
Wujaszek uśmiechnął się pod wąsem.  
– Zależy od prośby – odrzekł dyplomatycznie.  
Quevedo, przypomniał sobie, Sandoval, Estevez chyba też już myśli o wydaniu najmłodszej…  
– Czy nie zgodzilibyście się wziąć mnie na służbę?  
No doprawdy!  
– Więcej was matka nie miała!? – żachnął się wujaszek.  
Zacukał się zaraz. No tak, przecież…  
– No, niekoniecznie na Cichej Marii – wycofał się szybko Rodrigo. – Może być Hernan Cortes, albo… cokolwiek. Pomyślałem, że z waszą protekcją… Proszę was…  
– Czy tobie – upewnił się kapitan, nagle zmęczony – nie roi się przypadkiem poślubienie morza albo inne starokawalerstwo?  
Na twarzy siostrzeńca malowało się zdumienie tak szczerozłote, że nawet po ciemku było widać.  
– Nie? – wyjąkał. – To znaczy, ja… Ani mi się śni tkwić tutaj i liczyć kury, ale przecież… Przecież flota to nie klasztor?  
– Skądże, skądże. Czyli żenić się zamierzasz? – ustalił fakty wujaszek.  
Jakby bila trafiła do łuzy.  
– A Armando nie?  
– Tak powiada.  
– Ja zamierzam – oznajmił stanowczo Rodrigo. Zawahał się. – Gdybyście, wuju, wiedzieli o jakiejś pannie… Ale nie wdowie, dobrze? Wtedy…  
Wuj nagle znalazł się w nastroju figlarnym.  
– Wtedy należałoby mówić z Armandem, czyż nie? W sprawie floty takoż. Gdzieżbym śmiał podważać władzę opiekuna…  
Rodrigo strzelił nerwowo palcami.  
– W marcu – powiedział – kończę szesnaście lat. Wtedy będziecie mogli rozmawiać i ze mną. Panie wuju.

*

Tak jak przewidywał wuj Miguel, Latający Holender się nie ukazał. Minął dzień, minęły dwa, przestano rozmawiać o diabłach, zaczęto o wojnie z Francją. Oraz kobietach, ładunkach, walkach kogutów i cenie oliwy. Życie w Mazarronie potoczyło się trybem najzwyklejszym.  
W domu Salazarów podobnie. Manuel robił już o połowę mniej błędów w rachunkach; wykazywał też dziwne zainteresowanie domem Quevedów, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy Armando nie przypomniał mu, iż obiecał trzymać przeklęte nerwy na wodzy. Rodrigo, z wygojonym już draśnięciem, zaczynał się na powrót odzywać przy posiłkach. Wuj Miguel zaszedł raz do matki, pogawędzili na ganku. Śpiewano ballady. Benedicto de Quevedo przestał kłaniać się Armandowi (a swoją drogą, coś mu poorało gębę).  
Tak minął tydzień. Po tygodniu zaś nadeszła poczta, w tej liczbie list z Katalonii. Opieczętowany herbem Salazarów, krótki, czarny od wykrzykników i znaków zapytania. Diego i Manuel, kuzyni ze strony ojca (dalsi zresztą), zapowiadali, iż wybierają się w podróż na Północ, do Holandii. Zapytywali też, czy krewniacy nie chcieliby im dotrzymać towarzystwa, tak na lądzie, jak na morzu. Na lądzie – cóż, godziło się ich ugościć. Płynąć gdzieś z nimi – jeszcze czego. Armando po raz kolejny musiał poradzić się Manuela przy pisaniu odpowiedzi. Tylko pary hulaków tu brakowało, cholera.  
Co gorsza, Lesaro poczuł się w obowiązku ustąpić pola rodzinie, i z miejsca zakrzątnął się wokół swojego bagażu.  
– I tak już nadużyłem twojej gościnności, przyjacielu. Czas mi ruszać, i to szybko – powtarzał spokojnie, pogodnie, wesoło, na swoje wszystkie sposoby, i Armando widział, do diabła, widział wyraźnie, że ma za tym jakąś ukrytą myśl.  
Wieczorem, kiedy zgasili już świecę, przycisnął go wreszcie o odpowiedź. Dosłownie zresztą.  
– Dobrze, powiem ci – Manuel, przygwożdżony do łóżka za ramiona, zadrżał od tłumionego śmiechu. – Ja się spieszę do Madrytu z pobudek egoistycznych. Chcę dopędzić brata, póki jest w domu…  
– Którego? – Armando, zadowolony z zeznań, rozluźnił uścisk i położył się obok.  
– Victora.  
– Z konnicy? A po diabła?  
– Victor zna… psiakrew, nie pamiętam nazwisk. Ale zna paru admirałów, z Armady też. Poproszę go… a ja go rzadko o coś proszę, zresztą co mu zaszkodzi… Pomówi, z kim trzeba. I spotkamy się…  
– Na morzu – dokończył Armando.  
Mówiąc, odnaleźli po ciemku swoje ręce, uścisnęli mocno. Nie puścili ich jakoś.  
– Więcej – powiedział Manuel. – Na jednym okręcie. Moja w tym głowa, żebyśmy służyli razem.  
Armando uniósł się na łokciu.  
– Nie gadaj!  
– Tak jest.  
– Niemożliwe.  
– Na jednym okręcie – powtórzył Manuel.  
A teraz w jego głosie zabrzmiała niewzruszona powaga i to była najlepsza rękojmia, Armando stwierdził nagle, że nie potrzebuje niczego więcej. Będą razem służyć. Będą razem na morzu. Pal diabli nauki i kapitanów, Madryt i Mazarron. Spotkają się. Niebawem. Na długo. I to było, cholera, to było tak, jakby miało się ster w rękach i śpiew na ustach, jakby się szło z procesją w Boże Ciało i utrąciło łby całej pirackiej załodze. Słowem, tyle w tym było wszystkiego, że słów nie nastarczało. Mogli się tylko uściskać z radości.  
Więc się uściskali. Manuel pochylił głowę, wtulił w zagłębienie między jego szyją a ramieniem.  
I nic się przecież nie wydarzyło. W dali szumiało morze, bliżej grały cykady, było ciepło i bezwietrznie. Spokojna noc. Po prostu nie mieli ochoty zwalniać uścisku. Po co się spieszyć, Bóg jeden wie, kiedy się znowu zobaczą.  
Włosy Manuela, jak zwykle puszczone luzem, wiły się i kręciły, łaskotały w nos, w usta. Armando odgarnął mu je z karku. Zahaczył palcami o łańcuszek i zadziwił go dotyk ogniwek, rozgrzanych żywym ciałem. Zwykła rzecz, to przecież szyja, arterie pełne tętniącej krwi. Zwykła rzecz, tu jest kark, a w nim kręgi, Manuelowi nie wystawały za mocno, ale dało się wyczuć. Jeden za drugim, jak paciorki różańca. Zwykła rzecz. Najzwyklejsza rzecz, że Manuel oddychał ciepło i głęboko, że się ułożył, jak mu wygodnie. Że się czuło łaskotanie rzęs, kiedy zamrugał.  
Dziwne, że zadrżał.  
– Co… – zapytał Armando i umilkł, albo i nie. Trudno orzec, bo Manuel w tej samej chwili zapytał: – Z tobą?  
A może żaden z nich nie drgnął. Taka cisza na zewnątrz. Taki upał w sypialni.  
– Ile może zająć opanowanie tego… wszystkiego?  
– Nie wiem. Rok albo dwa.  
– Razem potopimy skurwysynów.  
– Powywieszamy, więcej zabawy.  
Gorący podmuch na szyi, a drżenie pod palcami. Tym właśnie jest głos, kiedy dwóch ludzi mówi do siebie z naprawdę bliska, kiedy nie sposób orzec, które słowa należą do kogo. Wszystko się miesza. Krew szumi i morze szumi.  
Manuel dotknął jego ramienia, boku, gładził leniwie zagłębienia między żebrami. Ramiona miał raczej okrągłe. Trzeba było mocno uścisnąć, by poczuć kość pod spodem. Pod ciepłą skórą, pod cienką koszulą.  
– Wiesz, te śluby czystości…  
– Wiem. Dobry pomysł.  
– Sam też pewnie złożę.  
Umilkli znowu i Armando jakoś nie mógł nie myśleć o tym, że dzieli ich tylko materiał koszuli. Tak łatwo wsunąć rękę, dotknąć pleców, odnaleźć zaokrąglenie łopatki. Albo unieść się, tak jak Manuel, wsunąć dłoń, odnaleźć włosy na piersi, ogniwka łańcuszka, medalik…  
– Patrz, splątały się.  
Medalik z wizerunkiem świętego Erazma i złoty krzyżyk. Splątały się, zaczepiły o siebie. Krzyżyk zakłuł.  
– Psiakrew! – Armando spróbował usiąść, nie zrywając łańcuszków. – Pokaż no.  
– Czekaj, nie szarp…  
Chwila minęła, nim je rozplątali, potrącając się i przeszkadzając sobie nawzajem. A potem następna, kiedy nie robili nic, siedzieli tylko i patrzyli na siebie w półmroku. Psiakrew, pomyślał Armando, czegoś podminowany. Psiakrew. I obrócił w palcach medalik.  
– No i cóż? – odezwał się Manuel. – Po kłopocie.  
– Mhm. Można iść spać.  
Więc życzyli sobie dobrej nocy, tym razem na amen, i położyli się na przeciwnych krańcach łóżka. Nie przykryli się. Co w tym dziwnego, taka upalna noc.


	8. Chapter 8

Manuel postanowił wyruszyć z samego rana, nim jeszcze zacznie się skwar, a Armando, jak przystało na porządnego gospodarza, postanowił go odprowadzić aż do bram miasta. Do następnego pagórka. I jeszcze kawałek, ostatecznie nic nie nagliło do powrotu, mogli jeszcze jechać razem, strzemię w strzemię, zostawiając Mazarron coraz dalej za sobą. Służba trzymała się dobrych parę kroków z tyłu. Gwar miasta dawno ścichł, morze za ich plecami było tylko bezdźwięczną, niebieską masą.  
Mogli jeszcze – w końcu – porozmawiać.  
– Pomyślałeś – powiedział nagle Manuel, uśmiechając się błazeńsko – jakie to szczęście, że żaden z nas nie jest dzieweczką?  
– Czemu niby?  
– Bo z czyjegoś wianka nawet listek by się nie ostał.  
– No tak – Armando zaśmiał się krótko, Manuel zawtórował i zamilkli znowu.  
Nie to, żeby się do siebie wcale nie odzywali. Była już mowa o pisaniu listów i błogosławieństwie na drogę, o kufrach i służbie, i wszystkich tych podróżnych głupstwach. Mówili do siebie, jak najbardziej, ale nie rozmawiali. Jakoś nagle nie wiedzieli, o czym.  
I dobrze, zirytował się nagle Armando, po co strzępić język po próżnicy?  
– Czas mi zawracać – oznajmił, wstrzymując konia. – Bądź zdrów, Manuel. Dziękuję, żeś przyjechał.  
Manuel spojrzał na niego, potem obejrzał się w zadumie na morze.  
– I ja ci dziękuję za gościnę. To był piękny miesiąc.  
– Jeśli bawiłeś się w połowie tak dobrze jak ja…  
– Nie zmierzysz. Madryt już przedstawia się nudno jak retoryka.  
Uścisnęli sobie ręce, krótko, szybko.  
– Zdawaj mi czasem sprawę z postępów – zastrzegł Armando.  
Manuel uśmiechnął się znowu.  
– Nie omieszkam. Bywaj, Armando.  
– Bywaj, przyjacielu.  
I wtedy, ponieważ nic więcej nie zostało do powiedzenia, Armando wreszcie zawrócił. Za następnym pagórkiem zaczynała się wioska, za nią drzewa, gaje oliwne i cytrusowe, i znów chałupy, i chyba wszyscy wyszli do roboty, bo nie było widać żywego ducha. Tyle, co stare baby na progach. Zresztą co za różnica, nie jego włości. Po prostu ta cisza zaczynała go drażnić. Armando uderzył konia piętami, pogonił do kłusa, aż w zwierzaku zagrała śledziona. Lepiej. Przeszedł w galop, pęd powietrza zaświszczał w uszach, i tak właśnie, ze świstem i łomotem, pognał na złamanie karku aż do Mazarronu. Tu musiał zwolnić albo rozwalić sobie łeb w wąskiej uliczce; zwolnił więc, przez gwarne – ciasne – cuchnące miasto dotarł do domu.

*

Rodriga zastał na ganku, beztrosko rozwalonego w hamaku.  
– Myśleliśmy, że już nie wrócisz – przywitał się brat.  
Nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by usiąść.  
– Za godzinę na podwórzu – zapowiedział Armando. – Cholernie się ostatnio opuściłeś.  
– Nie chciałem za bardzo odstawać poziomem od naszego gościa – burknął Rodrigo. – Kurwa mać! – zawołał nieco cieniej, gdy za tę bezczelność dostał szpicrutą po goleniach.  
– Wyrażaj się!  
Ale na impertynencjach się nie skończyło: godzinę później Rodrigo przyszedł na dziedziniec i okazało się, że niczego, niczego, niczego się nie nauczył, tamto cięcie na szyi ledwie się zagoiło, a ten już na powrót odsłaniał się jak idiota.  
– Do jasnej… cholery! – wykrztusił, gdy po kolejnym zwarciu skończył z szablą przystawioną do gardła. – Tamten odjechał, to teraz ty próbujesz mnie zabić?!  
To było gorzej niż bezczelne, ojciec za takie odezwanie kazałby szczeniaka wybatożyć… ale Armando znienacka poczuł się piekielnie zmęczony.  
– Nie bądź głupi! – fuknął, cofając się. – Po prostu przestań podstawiać szyję pod nóż.  
Rodrigo splunął.  
A potem minął dzień pełen drobnych, nudnych, nieważnych spraw – i jedna rozmowa z matką, „Nie, bynajmniej, nie pokłóciliśmy się z Rodrigiem” – i Armando mógł wreszcie paść na puste łóżko. Ale nie mógł zasnąć. Co zrobić, ostatnie tygodnie przyzwyczaiły go do gadania po nocach.  
Wstał więc, odnalazł w ciemnościach różaniec, potem klęcznik i zaczął odmawiać kolejne Ave Maria, dziesięć, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści, a gdzieś pod powierzchnią prześwitywały już pierwsze zdania listu.

*

Dwa dni później przydarzył się cud: przyszła odpowiedź na list, który jeszcze nie został wysłany.

"Piszę do ciebie, mój druhu, ponieważ od naszego rozstania nie usłyszałem jednego sensownego słowa i bliski jestem skonania z nudów. Daruj, że i Ty musisz teraz nudzić się ze mną. Przyszło mi na myśl, że do nauki przystąpię jeszcze w podróży; ot, siedzę teraz na ganku, patrzę na gwiazdy i obliczam współrzędne. Jeśli źle, masz prawo mnie potraktować trzcinką przy następnym spotkaniu…"

Tym razem policzył poprawnie. Poza tym już zaczynało mu brakować morza, a rozmów z Armandem – i milczenia podobno też – jeszcze bardziej. Zamierzał pisać z każdego postoju. Słał pozdrowienia, ukłony i wyrazy uszanowania czcigodnej matce. Liczył na to, że w Madrycie zastanie długi, mądry list.  
Oczywiście, dostanie go. Zapowiadało się, że w Madrycie czekać będzie cały kosz listów, bo tak się złożyło, że pisanie i odczytywanie kolejnych wiadomości stało się najjaśniejszym momentem dnia, tych wszystkich dni płynących na musztrowaniu Rodriga, wykłócaniu się z wujem Miguelem, doglądaniu grobów i gospodarstwa. I właściwie nie miało to żadnego sensu, gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić. Ostatecznie nie widzieli się przez kilka lat, przecież ich to nie zabiło. A jednak…  
Armando zaczął się łapać – czasami – na tym, że dotyka zapisanych kart, a myśli o dotyku skóry. Pieczętuje list, ale widzi draśnięcie tuż poniżej mostka, czerwone jak laka. Przed zaśnięciem obraca w palcach medalik i dziwi się ciepłu srebrnej blaszki, dotykowi ogniwek, a kiedy wreszcie zasypia… Cholera, przecież to żadna tajemnica, że grzeszne myśli pochodzą od szatana. Albo że im wyższe ma się zamiary, tym cięższe przychodzą próby.  
Wystarczy zamknąć oczy i uszy na podszepty złego. Modlić się. Pościć. To ostatnie przychodziło bez większego trudu, Armando nie bywał specjalnie głodny. Nie odwykł też od późnego zasypiania; ale za to przywykł spać mniej.  
Mój spowiednik twierdzi – pisał Manuel – że grzeszne sny to kara za pychę. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, za jakie grzechy jesteśmy karani bezsennością?  
Za lenistwo, odpisał mu Armando, albo za słabość ducha. Jest przecież napisane, żeby czuwać, mieć Boga w sercu i nie folgować ani nie roztkliwiać się nad sobą (w żadnym razie nie odnoszę tego do Ciebie!).  
Pomijając wszystko inne, łapał się także na tym, iż przypomina sobie wyimki z tamtego listu od Ines de Quevedo. Albo z jakiegoś wiersza? Krótkie i bardzo męczące wytchnienie. Czekanie na jedno słowo. Życie jakby bez duszy. Niech to diabli, sam pisał ostatnio, że czuje się, jakby mu rękę odjęli i chociaż przyjaźń to zupełnie co innego niż pociąg do mężczyzny… albo do kobiety… i jeśli założyć, rzecz jasna, że Ines nie przepisywała po prostu jakichś wierszydeł…  
Jeśli rzeczywiście czuje tak jak pisała, pomyślał raz Armando, niech ją Bóg ma w swojej opiece.

*

Rodrigo nie potrafił orzec, z jakiego powodu Armando umyślił sobie robić w domu klasztor – z poduszczenia swojego szurniętego druha, czy też po prostu z nudów po wyjeździe tegoż. Jakkolwiek by nie było, rygor zaprowadził niemożliwy. Baty otrzymywało się za wszystko: grę w karty, śpiewanie zbyt wesołej piosenki, obijanie się poza godzinami sjesty, patrzenie na kobiety (Rodrigo przysiągł sobie na wszystkie świętości, że kiedy tylko się dowie, kto ze służby wygadał, skórę z niego złupi).  
No, ale przecież radowania się z Wniebowstąpienia Najświętszej Panienki nawet Armando nie mógł zabronić, choćby i to świętowanie – po całodziennych procesjach, śpiewach i innych atrakcjach – trwało do późna w noc. Na rynku zebrało się całe towarzystwo z Mazarronu, strzelały petardy, grała muzyka. Nawet starzy przychodzili choć popatrzeć. Nawet księża podkasywali sutanny i ruszali do tańca.  
– Dyspensa! – zakrzyknął proboszcz od świętego Dominika, wiodący prym w sarabandzie (podobno nieczystej). – Dyspensa! In nomine patris, a-aamen!  
Nawet Armando przyszedł; miało już na zawsze pozostać tajemnicą, jaką prośbą bądź groźbą wujaszek Miguel nie dość, że namówił go do przyjścia na fiestę, to jeszcze zmusił do tańca z kolejnymi dziewczętami. Wuj zresztą do tańca porywał, kogo tylko zechciał, i śpiewał, i grał na tej swojej lutni. A Rodrigo? Rodrigo bawił się na zapas, ile tylko mógł. Zatrzymywał się chyba po to, by wypić coś niecoś, i dalej, dalej, do zabawy! I tak wypadło, że zatańczył też z Marią de Quevedo. Radzi byli temu oboje i zaraz to sobie wyznali. Przeszli też na „ty”, jak za dziecięcych czasów, kiedy zezwalano im czasem bawić się w ogrodzie – trudno przecież nazywać „panią” kogoś, kto ganiał za tobą, podkasawszy sukienkę prawie do kolan…  
– Gonić za tobą? Ja? – zdziwiła się Maria. – To prędzej Ines. Ja nie zwykłam rzucać się w pogoń za czymś, czego i tak nie sięgnę.  
Wymienili ukłony, minęli się wirując, i znów spotkali.  
– Dzisiaj dałbym się złapać – zapewnił Rodrigo. – Wam wszystkim, oczywiście. Gdyby to mnie tak cudne kwiaty okazały przychylność…  
– Zerwałbyś cały bukiet?  
– Ależ skąd! Tylko najpiękniejszą, jak…  
Podali sobie dłonie, raz, dwa, trzy, i znów obrót. Rodrigo zyskał chwilę, by wymyślić eleganckie porównanie.  
– Jak Parys wybierający między boginiami! – dokończył triumfalnie.  
Maria uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Bardzo przyjemne w tańcach dworskich było to, że nakazywały wzroku od siebie nie odrywać, tylko tak, o, patrzeć w czarne oczęta i rumianą twarz, i na uśmiechnięte usta.  
– Z sądu Parysa wynikły same nieszczęścia – powiedziała, spoglądając spod rzęs.  
Znów wypadło im podać sobie dłonie. Rodrigo poczuł się naraz silnym i pięknym, i zdolnym sypać komplementy jak z rękawa.  
– Ale też są kobiety – odrzekł niskim, namiętnym głosem – za które umrzeć to prawdziwa rozkosz…  
Maria się roześmiała. Ale nim zdążyła odrzec cokolwiek, nadbiegła Amaranta, prosząc siostrę na stronę. A chwilę później i do Rodriga podbiegł sługa z prośbą, by zechciał przyjść na słówka do dona Quevedo.

*

Spojrzenie Marii mogłoby ciąć szkło.  
– Mam rozumieć – syknęła – że ponieważ Ines jest gęsią, teraz i mnie bronią się bawić!?  
Przynajmniej nie krzyczy, pomyślała z rezygnacją Amaranta. A Ines faktycznie jest gęsią, że została w domu; przecież nawet Catalina, pomimo iż stan nie pozwalał jej szaleć, przyszła tu z Benedictem, żeby chociaż popatrzeć.  
– Wcale nie bronią – pospieszyła z zapewnieniem. – Nie do końca. Tatko mówi, że tańczyć możesz sobie do woli, byle nie z Salazarem.  
– Tańczyłam z Rodrigiem, a nie z tym drugim!  
– Tak kazał tatko – powtórzyła Amaranta, kończąc tym samym dyskusję.  
Co prawda słyszała o zabijaniu posłańców przychodzących ze złą nowiną, ale przecież nie przekazała bardzo złych wieści – nie zasłużyła więc na to, by się na nią złoszczono. Prawda, że Maria poprzestała na gniewnym prychnięciu, nim znowu ruszyła w tany, poproszona przez Dominga Esteveza. Chwilę później inny kawaler pokłonił się przed Amarantą, dąsy i żale rozpłynęły się więc jakoś, zapomniały. Nawet przelotne spojrzenie w stronę stołów, gdzie zasiadał tatko – mówił coś właśnie, patrząc ciągle na tańczących, a Rodrigo stał, słuchał i mienił się na twarzy jak rozżarzony węgielek – nawet ono nie zabolało specjalnie. Chociaż, owszem, szkoda chłopca. Taki był zawsze miły, ale cóż, rodzeństwa nikt sobie nie wybiera. O tym chyba oboje przekonywali się dosyć boleśnie.  
Amaranta obiecała sobie jeszcze, że słowem nie zająknie się przed Ines o tym, że i Armando przyszedł na zabawę.

*

Stary Quevedo ględził długo i bez podnoszenia głosu (oraz, psiakrew, zaszczycenia rozmówcy jednym spojrzeniem), a cała rzecz sprowadzała się do krótkiego: wara ci od moich córek, Salazar. Rodrigo został zwyczajnie pogoniony. Jak włóczęga buszujący po ogrodzie, albo pies kręcący się pod nogami, albo – ach, do diabła, z chęcią wyzwałby dziada na szable, przekonałby się…!  
O niczym by się nie przekonał, tak prawdę rzekłszy. Bo też Rodrigo, choćby wściekły i upokorzony, jeszcze nie zgłupiał. Zdawał sobie jasno sprawę, że gdyby nawet wyzwał, tamten przywołałby pachołków – no, w najlepszym razie kazałby Benedictowi na chwilę odstąpić od brzuchatej małżonki – a jeszcze wtrąciłby się wujaszek lub, co gorsza, Armando… Ech, dopiero byłoby widowisko. A wszystko przez to, że stary Quevedo ma córkę-idiotkę. I pewnie skrofuły go w dupę gniotą, że ani sam się nie bawi, ani nie może patrzeć, jak innym dobrze. Zresztą pies go trącał, nikt na tę rozmowę nie uważał, panien w mieście pełno, noc młoda. Dalejże!  
… Tyle tylko, że jak Rodrigo by sobie rzeczy nie tłumaczył, ciągle miał wrażenie, że ludzie gapią się na niego złośliwie. Albo szyderczo. Wino niewiele pomogło, policzki dalej paliły. Psiakrew, cholera. Że Benedicto de Quevedo przestał się im kłaniać, to jedno, ale…  
– Nie wiem, jak to dokładnie było z Ines i twoim bratem… – mówił Franco, kiedy razem dobierali się do antałka. – Jak właściwie?  
– Nijak, o ile wiem – burknął Rodrigo.  
Franco nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony.  
– Aha. No więc trzeba ci wiedzieć, że jak nijak by nie było, Armando uczynił Ines srogi despekt i wobec tego cała rodzina czuję się obrażona razem z nią. Dico dodatkowo, bo go siostrunia w przystępie złości drapnęła po pysku.  
– I to niby ma być moja wina, że go Ines wytarmosiła za brodę!?  
– Wiesz, jak to bywa. Wróżda.  
Wróżda! O to, że jakąś dziewuchę nawet nie zhańbiono, a przeciwnie: nie ruszono, chociaż się napraszała! Poza tym zachodziła obawa, że i Franco od tej pory nie będzie z Rodrigiem rozmawiał: tak się bowiem składało, iż był z Quevedami spowinowacony przez siostrę, wydaną za Benedicta.  
Rodrigo złapał się za głowę.  
– Przecież to…!  
– Idiotyczne, wiem – dokończył Franco. – I ja na to gwiżdżę. Za bardzo cię lubię, Salazar, by zważać na jakieś babskie fanaberie.  
– Mówisz?  
– Pewnie. Twoje zdrowie!  
Brzęknęło, gdy trącili się pucharami. Kawałek dalej wznoszono toast za… trudno orzec, zdrowie Hiszpanii, czyjejś narzeczonej czy Najświętszej Panienki. Weselono się, w każdym razie. Grała muzyka. W tłumie mignęła Cyganka, zaświeciła złotymi łańcuszkami na kostkach i przegubach, uśmiechnęła się z daleka. Może, pomyślał Rodrigo, może noc jeszcze nie stracona.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeśli chodziło o Diega i Manuela, Armando widział ich wszystkiego dwa razy w życiu i właściwie przypominał sobie tylko tyle, że byli synami stryja Florentina, mieli po osiemnaście i dwadzieścia lat oraz hałaśliwy sposób bycia. Aha, Manuel żenił się pod koniec roku; jakiś czas temu nadeszło zaproszenie na ślub.  
A kiedy zajechali wreszcie, z hukiem i paradą, i z pachołkiem grającym na myśliwskim rogu – „Dla hecy, kuzynie, dla hecy!” – Armando uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz: Salazarowie z Katalonii nie byli żołnierzami. Nie, żeby brzydzili się tykać broni, ale zasadniczo pędzili życie po trochu na doglądaniu majątku, a po większej części na uprawianiu muzyki, poezji, zapasów i hazardu. Krótko mówiąc, czas upływał kuzynom głównie na zabawie. Oraz gadaniu, gadaniu, gadaniu, głównie o kobietach, kogutach i wszelkich znanych odmianach wina; śmieszne, że w tym mieleniu ozorem przodował Manuel. Ech, ci patroni mają jednak mało wpływu.  
Oczywiście Rodrigowi obaj birbanci spodobali się od pierwszego wejrzenia, bo dzieciaki tak już mają, że je ciągnie do wszystkiego, co gra i świeci, i że lubią być traktowane jak dorosłe, zabierane na hulanki.  
– Kuzynie, okaż miłosierdzie! – nawoływali obaj, Diego i ten drugi, i słyszeć nie chcieli, że szczeniak nawet nie umie pić. – Jak można nabrać wprawy bez pobierania nauki? Lepiej z nami niż samemu! Dostanie naparstek, naparsteczek tylko!  
A w międzyczasie Rodrigo dobierał się już do butelki i chlust, i oczywiście się krztusił z tego pośpiechu, cymbał jeden, a tamci jeszcze wiwatowali. Wykłócać się dalej nie było sensu. Armando postanowił odłożyć wymierzanie cięgów na inną okazję; najlepiej na ranek po jakimś grubszym pijaństwie, by do szczeniaka w pełni dotarło, jaką trucizną jest gorzałka.  
Kuzyni na szczęście nie mieli zwyczaju zbyt uważnie patrzeć, toteż Armando wywinął się całkiem prosto: niewiele pił, za to dużo nalewał. Jeśli wytrwać tak odpowiednio długo, szanowni goście przestaną zwracać już uwagę na to, czy gospodarz w ogóle bierze udział w rozmowie.

*

Rodrigo odkrywał w sobie niezmierzone pokłady miłości rodzinnej. Cholera, przez ten tydzień bawił się jak nigdy, nie nudził nawet przez sekundę, i w ogóle miał wrażenie, że w tym roku karnawał odbywa się po raz drugi. Uganiało się konno, śpiewało, grało w karty i pojedynkowało dla śmiechu (z Diegiem jak dotąd remisowali, a Manuel wiecznie dawał się rozbroić i nawet nie był o to krzyw).  
Poza tym piło się, oczywiście, w domu, w mieście, jak wypadło. Przyjemnie było powieść kuzynów do Trzech Króli, najlepszej oberży w mieście, a tam wskazywać im kolejnych sąsiadów i objaśniać, kto jest kim. Albo rzucać nożami do celu. Albo gawędzić o podróżach i trunkach, i kobietach, i innych miłych rzeczach.  
– W Holandii mają ponoć najbrzydsze baby na świecie, istny zwierzyniec – opowiadał Manuel. – Wszystkie podobne do cielnych krów, a w posagu wnoszą cebulki tulipanów. W ogóle za dwie cebulki możesz kupić dobrego konia, z uprzężą. Nie jest to wariacki kraj, no sami powiedzcie?  
– Jest – zgodził się Rodrigo. – Żeby było śmieszniej, oni też polują na czarownice i urządzają ordalia. Heretycy, imaginujecie sobie?  
– Ale za to pięknie malują – wtrącił Diego. – I nalewki mają niezgorsze. Ziołowe albo na miodzie.  
– A całkiem na Północy pije się sam miód.  
– Jak to miód? – zdziwił się Rodrigo.  
– Normalnie: miód. Leją trzy czwarte miodu, jedną czwartą wódki i tak piją.  
– Brzmi jak coś, co można tylko wyrzygać – mruknął milczący do tej pory Armando, odkorkowując nową butelkę amontillado.  
– Prawda? – podchwycił Manuel. – Więc wypijmy za nasze słodkie winnice!  
Rodrigo dolewkę przyjął, mimo to miał się na baczności. Co jakiś czas powtarzał pod nosem „stół z powyłamywanymi nogami”. Raz czy dwa odmówił kolejki. A wszystko dlatego, że Armando może i nie strofował, może sam nalewał, ale – i to było wysoce niepokojące – tylko z rzadka popijał. Poza tym prawie nie brał udziału w rozmowie. Ot, siedział w milczeniu, gapiąc się chmurnie na cokolwiek bądź (w tej chwili chyba na posługacza wynoszącego antałek z piwnicy) – ale coś w jego minie, w postawie, diabli zresztą wiedzą...! Grunt, że Rodriga dręczyło silne wrażenie, iż brat nawet nie patrząc podlicza mu kolejki.

*

Mijał dopiero tydzień tego przymusowego pijaństwa, a Armando nauczył się już wystroju Trzech Króli na pamięć, aż po ostatnią kolorową szybkę w oknie i ostatniego morskiego konika zawieszonego u powały. Z nudów pozapamiętywał nazwy nalewek, obserwował służbę. Ot, choćby tego posługacza o kręconych włosach i okrągłych, prawie dziewczęcych ramionach; ten krzątał się po sali szczególnie często, co i rusz go ktoś przywoływał. Stąd też Armando wiedział już, że nazywał się Juan. Z nudów.  
Chociaż to nie był wcale najgorszy z możliwych wieczorów. Tym razem dosiedli się do nich Guillermo Quintano i Domingo Abarca z młodszym bratem, Antoniem. Pochwalili Boga, poprzedstawiali się z kuzynami i przeszli do rzeczy, która ich tutaj ściągnęła:  
– Salazar, nie myślisz jeszcze wyprawić się na piratów? Ostatnio porządnie dopiekli Kartagenie, słyszałeś pewnie? Że też nie ma na takich kary bożej!  
Owszem, Armando słyszał. Nawet zastanawiał się, czy zdążyłby do kwietnia… Cholera, wiedział, że nie, ale przecież rozważać mógł, ile dusza zapragnie. Zaraz więc wdał się w dyskusję, ilu ludzi potrzeba, jakiego okrętu, jak się uzbroić i jakimi drogami tropić. Quintano brał udział w poprzedniej wyprawie, więc też dołożył swoje do tych projektów, i to z sensem. Antonio Abarca, jak się pokazało, rad by płynąć z nimi, jeśli oczywiście pozwolą.  
– O, zdrajco! – wyrwał się Rodrigo.  
Diego i ten drugi na żegludze nie wyznawali się wcale, mimo to również dorzucili do rozmowy swoje trzy grosze: mianowicie zażądali, by im opowiedzieć dzieje poprzedniej wyprawy na piratów. Oczywiście, był to pretekst do błazenady i kolejnych toastów. Za gospodarza, za kompanów, za dzielność i na pohybel morskiej hołocie.  
To naprawdę nie był zły wieczór, sporo czasu minęło, nim Armando zapadł w swoje zwykłe karczemne milczenie. I mimo ciągłych toastów pił oszczędnie, zebrałoby się tego może półtora kielicha. Nie był wcale pijany, ani aż tak znudzony i naprawdę…  
Naprawdę nic dziwnego w tym, że od czterech dni nie było nowych listów. Zwykła rzecz, że im Manuel był dalej, tym rzadziej przychodziły. Z Madrytu będą szły, zaraz…  
– Jeśli kto mówi, że blondynki nie są namiętne, to widno żadnej nie obracał! – przebił się ponad gwar głos kuzyna, Armando nie lubił myśleć o nim po imieniu. Manuel. Przeklęta, cholerna zbieżność.  
Co właściwie też było głupie, zdawał sobie sprawę. Nuda go tak rozbierała, i bezczynność, i słuchanie głupstw. Z tego wszystkiego Armando siedział, oparty plecami o ścianę, i wodził wzrokiem za służbą.  
– Juan, wino się kończy!  
– Juan, przynieś panom wodę do obmycia!  
– Juan, obiboku, gdzie znowu polazłeś!?  
Zwykły pachoł, myślał. Zgrzebna koszula, bose nogi, gapiowato niedomknięte usta. Prawda, że był całkiem zwinny. Aż za bardzo, kręciło się to jak fryga. Żeby nie spodnie, można by go wziąć za dzieweczkę, i to raczej urodziwą: niezbyt szczupłą, ale giętką, o lekkim chodzie. Podbiegł właśnie – podskoczył miękko – ku nim, niosąc po dwa dzbany w każdej ręce, i wysuwał lekko język, kiedy je stawiał, i wstrząsał głową, by odrzucić zabłąkany lok z oczu, i bardzo był zgrzany, aż coś z tego żaru pozostało w winie. Każdy łyk palił jak wrząca oliwa, pewnie zresztą Armando wypił za dużo. Dlatego tak mu było gorąco. Dlatego musiał rozpiąć kaftan, wyjść na chwilę na zewnątrz. Nijak mu to nie pomogło, niósł w końcu upał ze sobą, w rozpalonych winem żyłach. Noc zdawała się być parna jak w środku lata, łomot krwi w uszach zagłuszał huk przyboju, w oczach się mąciło.  
Był pijany. Był ponad wszelką wątpliwość, po raz pierwszy w życiu pijany – i z tej przyczyny nie rozpoznał, bo jak niby miał, otóż był przekonany, że za powrotem wpadł, wpadła mu w ręce kędzierzawa dzieweczka. Tak po prostu, zderzyli się w sieni. Ciemno dookoła, tylko pasmo światła padało z sali, wydobywało z mroku policzek, kręte włosy. Oraz ramię, a może i nie, może tylko dotykiem dało się wyczuć, że ten chłopak – dzieweczka – że to ramię było krągłe i mocne jednocześnie, i napięte. Całe ciało takie było. Takie bliskie. Pal diabli, że niechętne, bo Armando z kolei był pijany, naprawdę pijany, i jeśli pociągnął chłopaka głębiej w cień, to tylko dlatego…  
– Co też wy, panie…!  
– Nie bój się – nakazał, próbując jednocześnie przytrzymać go za ręce i dotknąć jego szyi, karku, jak najwięcej skóry. – Jak masz na imię?  
– Panie, co wy, puśćcie przecie!  
Wymyka się? To cóż? Wystarczyło pchnąć na ścianę, zagrodzić drogę. Tej dziewce. Taka gładka skóra, szyja, kark, policzki mniej, wyczuwało się igiełki zarostu.  
– Pytam, jak masz na imię.  
– Juan! Jestem Juan!  
Jakie igiełki, skarcił się w duchu Armando. Brednia. Dotykał włosów, krętych i gęstych, i znowu szyi, piersi, jaki to łomot, jak to wino jednak zagrzewa krew.  
– Juana? – powtórzył, a potem pocałował chłopaka, dziewkę, wszystko jedno, całował, powtarzając raz za razem: – Jesteś piękna. Piękna, rozumiesz?  
Chłopak nie był wcale szczupły, należało naprawdę mocno złapać, by wyczuć żebra, odnaleźć zagłębienia pomiędzy nimi, tam właśnie, tam ciało jest takie wrażliwe na dotyk. Tak niepotrzebnie się szarpie, do cholery.  
– Zaraza, a bierzcie te łapy!  
Zabrzmiało głucho, gdy cios pięści, niewprawny i zadany na oślep, trafił Armanda w mostek; zapewne miał być wymierzony w żołądek, nieważne. Byle pachołek ośmielił się podnieść rękę na szlachcica. Już tego wystarczało, by szykować stryczek, nie trzeba gryzienia i wierzgania, nie trzeba było w ogóle na to zważać.  
– Nie bój się – powtórzył Armando, rozbrojony myślą o tym, jak ten chłopak, ta dziewka, jak blisko temu ruchliwemu ciału do szubienicy, gdyby tylko zechciał. – Juana, Juanita. Jesteś piękna, piękna, więc stój, mówię, i…  
A potem wszystko zapłonęło.  
– Salazar? Śpisz czy chędożysz akurat… o, do diabła!  
Armando odskoczył gwałtownie, posługacz wyślizgnął mu się, pognał ku drzwiom na salę. Drzwi ktoś otworzył, stąd płomień. I ktoś w nich stał. Quintano.  
– O kurwa! – zawołał Diego, wyglądając Quintanie zza ramienia. – W oczach ci się troi, kuzynie? Juanita, dobre sobie!  
– Cóż tam? – dobiegł głos Rodriga.  
– Mało brakowało, a twój brat wychędożyłby pachołka!  
Ktoś ryknął śmiechem, Rodrigo, Diego, ten drugi, a może Abarca.  
– Masz dość, Salazar – orzekł tymczasem Quintano, odzyskawszy mowę.  
Zapewne miał rację. Należało coś powiedzieć, zrobić, może wypuścić z kogoś wątpia, wybić zęby w najlepszym razie – tymczasem Armando stał w miejscu jak ogłuszony, niezdolny wykrztusić słowa. Jakiś mróz przeszedł mu po kościach. Tak, do kurwy nędzy, stanowczo miał dość.

*

Wszyscy w Mazarronie mówili o tym, jak Armando Salazar, znany wszystkim jako dumny asceta i nieledwie mnich w świeckim ubraniu, zeszłej soboty figlował Pod Trzema Królami. Nie, gorzej niż mówili: śmiali się z niego. Ines z kolei miała wszelkie powody, by uważać się za ciężko doświadczaną przez niebiosa. Że jej ukochany znalazł się na językach całego miasta, to jedno. Że się upił i po pijanemu wyczyniał sprośności, jak byle który, to… to już było potworne. A tamtego posługacza nazywał Juanitą. I to właśnie – ponoć obiecywał, że się ożeni! – to właśnie było po trzecie, bo przecież…  
Juana Sandoval musi mieć ze sto lat, roztrząsała gorączkowo Ines (w łóżku, już po zgaszeniu świecy, bo pewnych rzeczy nie da się nawet pomyśleć przy świetle). Juanita Quintano niespełna dziesięć. Oleastro jest przecież garbata, a Terrazas – gruba jak barka, zresztą ma męża i piątkę dzieci. Juana de Lara? Taka ospowata i też zamężna?  
– Ines, oprzytomniej – ucięła brutalnie Maria. – I pomyśl przez chwilę. Posługacz. W karczmie. Ta cała Juanita to pewnie też jakaś kuchta.  
Ines z jękiem przewróciła się twarzą do poduszki. Kuchta!  
– Zamknij się! – rozkazała, unosząc się na chwilę, i zaraz opadła z powrotem.  
Kuchta! W oczach Armanda znaczyła mniej niż byle dziewucha z karczmy! Na Ines w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy spadło wiele ciosów i rozczarowań, i zniosła je wcale dzielnie, ale tym razem zdało jej się, że takiego upokorzenia już nie przeżyje.

*

Pierwszą kartę Armando zmarnował, ponieważ w roztargnieniu próbował pisać świeżym piórem, nie naostrzywszy go uprzednio. Drugą poplamił, gdy nóż obsunął mu się w ręku, tnąc nie tylko koniuszek pióra, ale i nieostrożne palce. Armando bardziej trzasnął nim niż odłożył na biurko, odetchnął, pośpiesznie wyssał rankę. Spokojnie. Sięgnął po następną kartę. Zapisał datę. 25 sierpnia Anno Domini 1689.

Miły przyjacielu… Manuel, jeżeli jesteś już w Madrycie… Jeżeli otrzymałeś poprzednie listy, wiesz pewnie… Jeżeli…

Zanosiło się na to, że kolejna kartka zostanie ciśnięta w kąt. Poza tym Armando obracał pióro w palcach tak intensywnie, że je przełamał. Psiakrew, cholera. Rwanie w plecach i ramionach też go rozpraszało. Teraz, w popołudniowym upale, pręgi od dyscyplin paliły jak posypane solą. Ale to dobrze. Poza tym przynajmniej głowa go nie bolała, nie czuł się chory ani przepity i…  
I nie miał prawa czuć się przepity, w tym rzecz. Ponieważ ile by się dzisiaj nie zaklinał, że już nie tknie amontillado, Armando zeszłego wieczoru nie był wcale pijany. Nie na tyle, by się pomylić czy zapomnieć. Dlatego właśnie bladym świtem – i tak się zresztą nie kładł – poszedł do spowiedzi. Dlatego właśnie, skoro już wyznał swoje grzechy i przyjął karę, powinien mieć odwagę nazywać je po imieniu.  
I prawdopodobnie dlatego tak bardzo brakło mu teraz słów. "Drogi przyjacielu, niewiele się dzieje w Mazarronie, właściwie tylko tyle, że wczoraj wieczór brałem się do sodomii." Wyznać to przed Bogiem, który i tak wszystko widzi, w półmroku konfesjonału – to było zupełnie co innego niż opowiadać Manuelowi, bo Manuel sam siebie nazywał grzesznikiem i nie domyślał się nawet… Cholera, pomyślał Armando, wspierając głowę na pięści. Cholera. Przyjdzie zmilczeć, po prostu. Zresztą nie pierwszy raz, w końcu kilka lat temu też już stchórzył, nie wspomniał przyjacielowi nic o tym, że prawie skonał… Skonał, akurat. Pięć lat temu Armando prawie zdechł na tyfus, do dziś wstręt go brał na samą myśl, że wszyscy mężczyźni w rodzinie ginęli po męsku, od kuli i szabli, a on jeden miałby wyzionąć ducha od gorączki, dławiąc się własnymi wymiocinami. Dość mu było spojrzenia ojca, by zrozumieć, jak podła byłaby to śmierć; co by więc powiedział Manuel, widząc go takiego?  
Co by powiedział teraz, wiedząc, że obłapiał mężczyznę, i że tamten mężczyzna… Zmilczeć, tak właśnie. Odpowiedzieć, jeśli kiedyś zapyta. To przecież mniejszy grzech, być tchórzem niż sodomitą, pomyślał Armando.  
– Armando?  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś do niego mówi. Obejrzał się gwałtownie.  
– Pozwolisz? – Rodrigo stał w półotwartych drzwiach. Dla zasady stukał we framugę.  
– O co chodzi? – zapytał chłodno Armando, wstając i bezwiednie zasłaniając sobą niezapisane karty.  
Błąd. Dzieciak od razu łypnął w tamtą stronę, uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.  
– Cóż tam, chwalisz się swoimi podbojami… Kurwa mać!  
Armando uświadomił sobie poniewczasie, że jeszcze gorszym błędem było ciśnięcie w brata kałamarzem. Plamy nie zmyją się łatwo, ani z ubrania, ani z kamiennej podłogi.  
– Czyś ty oszalał!? – jęknął Rodrigo, plując inkaustem.  
No i co z tego, czy to krew? Dziecinada, prawda, ale jeszcze nie zbrodnia, zresztą…  
– Ciesz się – rzucił Armando – że nie dostałeś po gębie pasem za to pyskowanie. Pytałem, czego chcesz.  
– Idziemy z Manuelem do portu – mruknął Rodrigo. Z kwaśną miną popatrzył na powalany kaftan i koszulę. – To znaczy: chcieliśmy iść. Psiamać, Armando…  
– Wyrażaj się.  
Szczeniak spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś bezczelnego. Najwyraźniej jednak ugryzł się w język.  
– Idę się przebrać – oznajmił ponuro. – I umyć. Czy potem mogę wybrać się do portu?  
– A niech was obu nie widzę – sarknął Armando. – Gdzie Diego?  
– Śpi.  
I dobrze, przemknęło przez głowę Armandowi. Będzie chwila spokoju – trzeba jeszcze wezwać służbę do tego bałaganu – będzie można zebrać myśli i…  
Napotkał baczne, ciężkie spojrzenie.  
– Co znowu?  
– Tylko nie sądź, że ci pyskuję – zastrzegł Rodrigo. – Ale… nie myślałeś, żeby też się przebrać? Przestraszysz matkę.  
– Co? – Armando zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony.  
– Plecy ci krwawią.  
Rzeczywiście, ślady spływały nie tylko potem, cała koszula była pocięta czerwonymi pręgami. A to był zaledwie początek, miał umartwiać ciało jeszcze przez dwa dni. Bardzo dobrze. Nie umiał dochować ślubów nawet przez miesiąc, może chociaż pokutę uda mu się odbyć do końca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z kodeksem karnym w tym rozdziale jest jak z żeglugą w filmie - czysta fantazja. ;)

Rodrigo omal nie zdarł sobie skóry z twarzy, w końcu jednak udało mu się doszorować. Prawda, ciągle miał sinawe usta, ale diabła tam, mało to było w mieście suchotników i innych posiniałych półtrupów? Mógł sobie już przez jeden dzień uchodzić za umierającego oraz zachowywać stosowną do swojej kondycji powagę (zęby pozostały niebieskie, więc starał się ich nie szczerzyć).  
Był więc Rodrigo poważny i dostojny, i nic a nic się nie jeżył, kiedy przechodnie uśmiechali się na jego widok: nim zresztą dotarli z kuzynem do portu, pokazało się, że bynajmniej nie z jego gęby się śmieją.  
– Hej, Salazar! – pozdrawiano go raz po raz. – Pokłoń się ode mnie bratu! A nie zapomnij zapytać, jakże mu idzie z piękną Juanitą!  
Więc Rodrigo odkłaniał się, również dyskretnie uśmiechnięty, i odpowiadał grzecznie na pozdrowienia, i nawet przyobiecał temu lub owemu znajomkowi zaproszenie na wesele. Bo i czemu nie? Ucieszna była historia. A zresztą i tak Armanda oszczędził, nikomu przecież nie wspomniał, że najdroższy brat ma nikczemnie słabą głowę. Bo też żeby spić się tymi, iloma, trzema kolejkami? Aż litość brała. Te baty, które wyznaczył spowiednik, słusznie się niedojdzie należały.  
Krótko mówiąc, do portu zaszedł już Rodrigo w nastroju pogodnym. Wokół gwar wielu języków, słoneczko przygrzewa, dziewki mrugają u drzwi tawern, jak nie poczuć się lepiej? Nawet widok galeonów – i galeasów, i korwet, i zwykłych barek – i zapach smołowanej burty, soli i mokrej liny – no więc nic nie było w stanie przyprawić o melancholię. Zresztą przy tej pogodzie i tak nigdzie by nie popłynęły.  
– Niby dlaczego? – zdziwił się Manuel, który miał z bratem wypływać nazajutrz do Holandii. – Przecie ani jednej chmurki!  
Rodrigo popatrzył na kuzyna z pobłażaniem.  
– Chmurki – wyjaśnił – nie mają tu nic do rzeczy, mój miły. Baczysz, jak wieje?  
– Baczę – Manuel wzruszył ramionami. – W dwa dni byśmy dopłynęli…  
Można było tylko uśmiechnąć się łagodnie do tego sieroty.  
– Wanty by wam oberwało. Albo zalało pokład, albo rozhuśtało, że! Morze jest niespokojne, tydzień tu posiedzicie. Co najmniej.  
Dalszy zwiad wykazał, że trochę się w swoich rachubach omylił: Filip II miał wypłynąć najdalej za trzy dni, jak tylko wiatr się nieco uspokoi. Diabła tam.  
– To postanowione, że nie wracasz do szkoły? – zapytał ni z tego, ni z owego Manuel, skutecznie psując gospodarzowi nastrój.  
– Tak – przyznał Rodrigo. – Ale w domu też nie zostanę, bądź spokojny.  
– No to zabierz się z nami.  
Rodrigo skrzywił się tylko.  
– Pytałem już. Armando nie pozwala.  
– A pani ciotuchna…?  
– A matka tym bardziej.  
– Pytałeś?  
– Nie. Ale matka w ogóle mu się nie sprzeciwia.  
– No to ja z nimi pomówię.  
– Broń cię Boże!  
Teraz to Manuel spojrzał z politowaniem.  
– Coś ty taki tchórzliwy, Rodrigo?  
– Nie tchórzę – żachnął się wzmiankowany – tylko przewiduję. Jest pewne jak dwa a dwa cztery, że Armando będzie mi robił na przekór. Namawiaj go lepiej, żebym został.  
Tu przerwali na chwilę, jako że mijali akurat zamtuz: panienki wychylały się z okien niczym ptaszęta z klatek, takie barwne i świergotliwe. Manuel pomachał do nich wesoło. Rodrigo wyszczerzył zęby, w tej sekundzie opamiętał się i zasłonił usta dłonią, po czym opamiętał się raz jeszcze – tym razem, by z całą nonszalancją posłać do okien całusa.  
– Wiesz, jak mówią – podjął wątek Manuel. – Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu wiele się może zdarzyć…  
– Mówią też, że szkoda strzępić język po próżnicy.  
– I że w Mazarronie sami melancholicy.  
– Niby kto tak mówi?  
– Choćby moi domowi. No, nieważne – Manuel zmienił temat, nim Rodrigo zdążył choćby pomyśleć o dobrym responsie. – Jeśli tak się obawiasz brata, możemy udać, że cię porwali korsarze, a myśmy odbili. Jeszcze by nam dziękowano!  
Rodrigo zaśmiał się mimowolnie.  
– Masz nie po kolei w głowie.  
Kuzyn, sam rozweselony, szturchnął go w bok.  
– Podobno to u nas rodzinne.  
Tak więc Diego i Manuel pozostali jeszcze na dwa dni. Armando przez ten czas zdążył nie tylko odbyć swoją pokutę, ale też wyzwać na pojedynek kilku żartownisiów, którzy zaczepili go pytaniem o piękną Juanitę. Wszystkie starcia wygrał; Rodrigo był świadkiem dwóch z nich (ale sekundować oczywiście mu nie pozwolono) i musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że właściwie nie spodziewał się innego wyniku.  
A na trzeci dzień, kiedy kuzyni mieli już naprawdę wracać i kiedy miano się z nimi hucznie pożegnać – nie tylko krewni, ale też sąsiedzi – otóż wtedy właśnie matka zdecydowała się słabować. Oznaczało to, po pierwsze, że zabawę należało przenieść do miasta. Po drugie zaś: że Rodrigo zostanie, by matki doglądać. Nie, żeby Armando nie chciał – to matka nie chciała. Jeśli ktoś miał ją zabawiać w chorobie, to tylko Rodrigo i basta. Tak się pewnie mściło Armandowe ponuractwo. Szkoda, psiakrew, że na kimś innym. 

*

Nie planowali pić poza domem, toteż nic dziwnego, że alkierz w Pod Maurem nie był gotowy ni do końca wolny. Oberżysta w popłochu przegonił paru kupców, bracia od Świętego Dominika wynieśli się sami, zostało tylko kilku jegomościów. Konkretnie: Benedicto de Quevedo ze swoimi krewniakami, Pedrem Sandovalem i Estebanem de Haro. Za de Harem przypałętał się jeszcze jego młodszy brat, Francisco.  
Smarkacz ukłonił się, za co dostał zaraz sójkę w bok i cichą reprymendę. Pozostali nie zamierzali ani się witać, ani tym bardziej żegnać.  
– Miejsca wystarczy dla wszystkich – stwierdził flegmatycznie de Quevedo, nie patrząc nawet na przybyłych.  
Armando z kolei nie zamierzał bawić się w wykidajłę.  
– Wina tutaj dostatek – odpowiedział równie chłodno, zajmując miejsce dwa stoły dalej. – To żaden kłopot zadbać i o wasze puchary.  
– Zbytek łaski.  
– Zachowaj podarki dla kogo innego – wyrwał się znienacka de Haro.  
Teraz on z kolei zebrał reprymendę od Queveda. Przy stole tamtych wywiązała się jakaś sprzeczka, mniejsza o to, Armando postanowił nie zważać na nich więcej, nie w przytomności pozostałych. Najwyżej policzą się jutro, jak już wyprawi kuzynów na Północ. Mało to pysków pociął ostatnio? Natnie następnych, tym lepiej, miejscowym żartownisiom odechce się facecji.  
Tym razem stanowczo uchylił się od picia, kielich wina i na tym koniec. Nie takie to trudne, gdy towarzystwo się podochoci, rozśpiewa, rozejrzy za usługującymi dziewuchami. Pod Maurem usługiwały same dziewczyny, zauważył mimochodem Armando. Sandoval i de Haro gapili się zaczepnie, odpowiedział ostrym spojrzeniem, podjął rozmowę z Diegiem i tym drugim. Jutro już stanowczo wypłyną, tak, przy takim wietrze na pewno rychło będą w Holandii. Tak, te Niderlandy, heretycy i blondynki, i wiatraki. Tak, matka zapewne się ucieszy, jeśli jej przyślą cebulki tulipanów. Nie, Rodrigo nie umrze z melancholii, jeśli spędzi wieczór w domu. Prawda, niebrzydkie te posługaczki.  
– Aż żal, że nie ma posługaczy, prawda? – zabrzmiał kpiący głos za nimi.  
Odwrócili się. De Haro stał tuż obok, w prawej ręce ważył puchar wina, lewą – zwiniętą w pięść – wsparł o biodro, tuż obok rękojeści szabli. Minę miał jak wściekły pies. Stanowczo lepiej było zważać na jego ręce niż słowa.  
– Mówiłeś coś, de Haro? – zapytał Armando.  
– Mówię – powtórzył głośno tamten – że posługaczy tu brak. Albo gdyby te dzieweczki pluderki pozakładały?  
– Jak wolisz.  
– A ty? – De Haro podszedł bliżej, w takim ścisku nie ma sensu sięgać po szable, ale nóż albo chociaż cięższa karafka… – Jak byś wolał, Salazar?  
I może to się tylko wydawało, ale gwar przycichł nagle, wszystkie uszy się nastawiły, wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały w ich stronę.  
– Gdyby Ines pluderki założyła, może wtedy by się bardziej podobała?  
Armando wstał bezwiednie, kuzyni poszli za jego przykładem.  
– O czym ty, do kurwy nędzy…  
– Starczy tego! – Quevedo przyskoczył, stanął między nimi. – Nie chcemy tu awantur, Salazar. A ty, Esteban – dorzucił, zwracając się do tamtego skurwysyna – rzeknij jeszcze słowo o Ines, a wrócisz do domu, niosąc własne jajca w kapeluszu.  
De Haro odsunął go bez ceregieli.  
– Ja nie obrażam Ines – prychnął. – Tylko tego tam kapłona.  
– Życie ci niemiłe? – warknął Armando, czując gorąco na twarzy. – Lepiej usłuchaj dobrej rady i usuń się, zanim…  
– Zanim co, zanim mnie za jajca chwycisz?  
– No, Armando – odezwał się Diego – pozwolisz się temu kutasinie obrażać?  
– Przydałaby mu się lekcja moresu – dorzucił Manuel.  
– Skończcie z tą dziecinadą! – spróbował znowu Quevedo.  
Tak, stanowczo, wszystko się uciszyło, wszyscy słuchali. Cisza taka, że dzwoniło w uszach, tamta głupia historia, głupie żarty, to jedno, ale jak on śmiał…  
De Haro, ten skurwysyn, ten wszawy chuj, ośmielił się splunąć Armandowi pod nogi.  
– Nie wiem – oznajmił – czy chce mi się wysilać na pederas… – I reszta słowa wpadła mu z powrotem, gdy Armando zdzielił go w ten świński ryj.  
– Wyłaź na zewnątrz!  
A potem wszystko potoczyło się jak w pijanym widzie, tamten wpadł na stół i zerwał się zaraz, i rozlało się wino, i wszyscy nagle byli na nogach, Quevedo coś wykrzykiwał, nikt go nie słuchał, pederasta, do kurwy nędzy, pederasta, i wszyscy wylegli na dziedziniec, zaciąć w pysk to za mało, nawet zmusić do lizania butów to za mało. Kuzyni chcieli sekundować, pal ich diabli, nie potrzebował!...  
– Manuel, ty jesteś starszy. Stawaj, jeśli chcesz.  
Do pierwszej krwi, tak ustalili, i Armando już stał w gotowości, szedł półkolem, gdyby tak urżnąć tamtemu jaja właśnie, jak sobie życzył… Zastawił się od cięcia, nic z tego.  
– Chciałbyś, co? – zapytał de Haro, krok, dwa… – W rzyć jebany pede…  
Tym razem też nie domówił, bo Armando w nagłym rzucie wypadł do przodu – jak we śnie, taka cisza, takie wszystko wyraźne – i to było, na Boga, było do pierwszej krwi. 

*

Rodrigo zdążył się już nauczyć, że najlepszym lekiem na migreny, duszności i inne słabowania matki było ćwierć czułości z trzema ćwierciami cierpliwości. Ot, posiedzieć przy chorej, zabawiać rozmową – byle nie za wiele i nie za głośną – przemawiać łagodnie, słuchać wytrwale. Robić, o co proszą. Ta recepta okazywała się zwykle na tyle skuteczna, że matka, osłabła w południe, pod wieczór znajdowała dość siły, by wstać z łóżka. Dzisiaj poczuła się na tyle dobrze, że pozwoliła nawet otulić się szalem i poprowadzić z dusznej sypialni na taras.  
Tyle dobrego, że można było swobodnie oddychać. U stóp matki, wprost na podłodze, siedziało się nieco wygodniej niż na twardym krześle. A i głośne czytanie Don Kichota przy świetle kaganka… no, nie jest to może rozrywka, o jakiej Rodrigo marzył wieczorami, zawsze jednak odrywała nieco myśli od hulanki. Że też, cholera, nie mogli się zamienić, przecież i Armando pewnie by wolał… ech, szkoda nawet myśleć o tym. I że też matka musiała sobie z całego Cervantesa ukochać ten akurat kawałek o miłości, i jeszcze tak się, prawie do łez, litować nad fikającym koziołki pomyleńcem.  
– Biedny, nieszczęśliwy człowiek! – wzdychała raz po raz.  
Zaiste, pomyślał Rodrigo, biednych i nieszczęśliwych mamy tu dzisiaj pod dostatkiem. Strzepnął z książki zabłąkaną ćmę. Też sobie westchnął. Z głębi serca, acz z innych powodów.  
Po chwili zaś serce zabiło mu żywiej – z nadziei – gdy posłyszał łomot kopyt, potem czyjś okrzyk u bramy, zamieszanie w domu, przecież nie zapomnieli o nim tam u Maura? Poczciwy Diego, a może Manuel, ale nie, Franco, stary druh, sadził już tutaj przez ogród i…  
I najwyraźniej spił się lub oszalał, bo skoczył na Rodriga jak tygrys, nawet ukłonu nie złożywszy, ucapił za koszulę, jął tarmosić, powtarzając błędnie:  
– Twój brat! Twój brat!  
– Ależ! – przelękła się matka.  
– Miarkuj się, błaźnie! – Rodrigo odepchnął go niecierpliwie. – Co mój brat?  
Franco zatoczył się, wpadł na balustradę. Blady był jak upiór, wzrok miał więcej niż błędny. Rodrigo przezornie postawił kaganek na parapecie, poza zasięgiem szarpaniny, gdyby jakaś miała…  
– Zabity! – jęknął Franco. – Zabił go! Salazar, ty, wy zapłacicie…  
– Na Boga, co ty mówisz? – zapytała matka, postępując ku niemu. – Kto zabity? Przez kogo?  
– Pani, odpowiecie za to…!  
Franco zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał ją chwycić za rękaw, ale Rodrigo zasłonił ją szybko.  
– Miarkuj się! – powtórzył, sam już porządnie wystraszony. – I mów do rzeczy!  
Czuł się z tym podle, mimo to spojrzał ukradkiem, tak, służba stała w pogotowiu, zaraz za progiem.  
– Zabity – powtórzył nieprzytomnie Franco. – Esteban. I Pedro też. Armando poderżnął mu gardło. Jak zbój. Miało być do pierwszej krwi, wszyscy słyszeli, a on wziął i…  
Tutaj głos mu się nagle załamał. Franco przysiadł, łkając, prosto na ziemi, i stamtąd powtarzał, beznadziejnie rozdygotany:  
– On tylko tak gadał… tylko głupio gadał… Rodrigo, przecież było ustalone, więc dlaczego…  
Matka próbowała go dopytać, uspokoić, nawet pogrozić, ale wszystko na nic, tylko jej głos też zaczął brzmieć coraz wyżej i rozpaczliwiej. A Rodrigo? Rodrigo stał jak słup soli, usiłując zrozumieć cokolwiek. Jak to Esteban zabity, jak to przez Armanda, przecież Armando pojedynkował się ostatnio tyle razy, no właśnie, dlaczego miałby…?  
U bramy załomotało, zawrzało ponownie.  
– Pani ciociu! Rodrigo! – zawołał Diego. – Źle się stało!  
Dowiedzieli się wreszcie, po kolei, co zaszło. Rzeczywiście: stało się bardzo źle. Na tyle, że brakło już czasu, by się dalej bać. 

*

Nim północ wybiła, w pokoju jadalnym zebrało się gremium złożone z gospodarza (w osobie Rodriga), świadków zaangażowanych (w osobach kuzynów), świadków niezależnych (w osobach Abarki i Quintana) oraz sędziego, który być może opanuje ten burdel (tę funkcję złożono w ręce wuja Miguela).  
Raz jeszcze ustalono fakty. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że winnym rozpętania burdy był de Haro, natomiast Armando, znieważony w przytomności krewnych i sąsiadów, miał prawo go wyzwać. Jasnym było też, że przystawszy na warunki pojedynku, nie miał prawa ich łamać.  
– Właściwie – wtrącił Manuel – to Armando trzymał się warunków co do litery, w końcu tamten nie poniósł innej rany niż po gardle.  
– Na Boga, panie – skrzywił się Abarca. – Nie powtarzajcie tego żandarmerii, chyba że też chcecie gnić w lochu.  
– W jakim znowu lochu, przecież u dominikanów go…  
– Rozważ te słowa, zamiast gadać – nakazał wujaszek. – Mów dalej, Domingo.  
Więc Abarca zeznał, a pozostali potwierdzili, że kiedy de Haro padł, Pedro Sandoval dobył szabli i rzucił się… Otóż właśnie. Zabić Armanda, upierali się Diego i Manuel. Być może, przytaknęli Quintano i Abarca. A może tylko rozbroić, tego już się nikt nie dowie, albowiem Armando i tego zarąbał, w pojedynkę, nim Manuel zdążył cokolwiek zdziałać.  
– Nikt nie mierzy w pierś celem rozbrojenia! – żachnął się sekundant. – Chyba na amen!  
– Ręki nie przyłożyłeś? – upewnił się wujaszek.  
– Gdzie tam, ledwo szabli dobyłem, a już było po sprawie!  
– Wszyscy gęby pootwierali z podziwu – dorzucił Diego; wuj poprzestał na trzepnięciu go rękawicą.  
– Sandoval był sekundantem, tedy miał prawo ruszyć z pomocą – zauważył Quintano.  
– Trupowi!? – żachnął się Rodrigo. – I to wy mówicie, panie? Po tamtej wyprawie i… i wszystkim!?  
– To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Opowiadam, co zaszło.  
Następnie podniósł się raban. Należało przytrzymać Franca, bo z kolei ten rwał się do broni. Stwierdzono śmierć obu przeciwników, Armanda rozbrojono, nie wiadomo, kto wezwał żandarmerię.  
– Jeśli tek kmiot spod Maura, to trzeba go…  
– Opanuj się, Rodrigo! – warknął wuj Miguel. – Bez rozbojów!  
– Chryste, przecież to był pojedynek! – poparł kuzyna Diego. – Nie mieli prawa traktować Armanda jak zbója!  
Jakkolwiek by nie było, Armando oporu nie stawiał ani się niczego nie wypierał. Spokojnie dał się odprowadzić do aresztu: jako że był szlachcicem i nie został jeszcze skazany, przysługiwała mu cela w klasztorze dominikanów. Nie przekazał jak dotąd żadnej wiadomości. Diego i Manuel zdążyli już zeznać na jego korzyść, Franco i Quevedo na niekorzyść, ale ich wszystkie zeznania, zdaniem wuja, można o kant rzyci rozbić, jako że byli bezpośrednio zamieszani albo spokrewnieni.  
– Najważniejsze – uznał – to co powie przed sądem Armando i pozostali świadkowie.  
Zapanowało ciężkie milczenie. Prysnął knot w świecy. Gdzieś po sufitem tłukła się ćma.  
– Zawsze uważałem Salazara za człowieka honoru – odezwał się po chwili Quintano. – Nawet po tej historii, doprawdy… Nie zamierzam powiedzieć nic ponad to, co sam widziałem. Mniemam, że reszta… załogi, mam na myśli… uzna podobnie.  
– Piliśmy wszyscy… – zauważył z wahaniem Abarca. – Sąd może to wziąć pod rozwagę.  
Rodrigo chciał mu podziękować, ale… Nieprawda, pomyślał bezwiednie. Nieprawda. Armando nie pił nic albo tyle, co nic. Panie na niebiosach, Matko Boska, dajcie, aby tym razem faktycznie się schlał, aby naprawdę nie był wtedy sobą.  
– Jednym słowem, wszystko zależy od matematyki – orzekł ponuro wuj Miguel. – Kto ma za sobą więcej krewnych i załogantów… albo więcej złota na prawników.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I koooniec! Armando czyta Boską Komedię (Pieśń VIII, siódmy krąg piekła), kodeks karny nadal pozostaje fantazją, podobnie metody duszenia - ostatecznie bazuję na najbardziej nielogicznej części tej serii, więc co mi szkodzi. :D  
> Dziękuję tym, którzy dotrwali!

Maria nie dostała spazmów ani też nie zemdlała od złej nowiny. Poszła tylko, blada jak śmierć i taka strasznie, strasznie oszołomiona, do swoich komnat – czyli, jak uczyło doświadczenie, działo się z nią naprawdę źle. Albo zanosiła się tym swoim, cichym, długotrwałym łkaniem, które wyczerpuje bardziej niż najgorszy wybuch, albo…  
– Pani odprawia modły – poinformowała służąca, przysiadając w ukłonie.   
Miguel minął ją bez ceregieli.  
– Pomodlimy się razem – powiedział. A że dziewucha miała minę więcej niż ciekawską, rzucił jej jakiś grosik. – Już, zmykaj.   
Po czym pchnął drzwi i… otóż właśnie. Albo łkanie, albo spoczywanie krzyżem na nagiej posadzce, najpierw przez całą noc, potem cały ranek, aż do zupełnego omdlenia. Oczywiście, nie należy włazić komuś z butami w sprawy nabożne, ale, do diabła, pozwolić własnej siostrze zmarnieć też nie można. Miguel podszedł, mimochodem przeżegnał się przed krucyfiksem – Boże, dopomóż – i nachylił się nad Marią.  
– Pozwolisz? – zapytał, dotykając łagodnie jej ramienia. – Mam ci coś rzec.  
Milczenie.   
– Otóż musisz wiedzieć, że rzecz nie przedstawia się aż tak źle. To był pojedynek. Nie ma żadnych podstaw, by go ściąć.   
Milczenie. Ale siostra słuchała, lekkie poruszenie głowy to zdradziło.   
– Może i więzienia da się uniknąć. Moja w tym głowa. Maria, ja nie dam twojemu synowi zginąć, wiesz przecież. Ani tobie zmarnieć bez grosza. Kara na pewno będzie, ale nie aż tak dotkliwa, z Bożą pomocą skończy się na grzywnie, może areszcie, ale to przecież nic, nic.   
Nadal cisza. Kapitan Orellana nerwowo zmiął w dłoniach rękawiczki. Do diabła, pomyślał, widziałem już gorsze rzeczy, byłem w gorszych opałach.   
– Maria, Marina, tak nie można. Wstańże, popatrz na mnie.   
Anglicy, myślał. Francuzi. Upiory. Dżuma. Cholera.  
– Słuchałaś mnie? To był pojedynek. W żadnym wypadku nie morderstwo.   
Maria drgnęła, uniosła nieco głowę. W świetle wiecznej lampki mignęło szybkie spojrzenie.   
– Rodrigo też się boi. Nie strasz chłopaka bardziej, co komu da, że zachorujesz? – gadał dalej Miguel i tak, dobrze wyczuł, siostra rzeczywiście zmiękła jakby, uniosła się na klęczki, pomógł jej wstać. Delikatnie. Bez pośpiechu.   
– Ależ ty masz zimne ręce! No, nie trwóż się tak. Armando nie w ciemię bity, wybroni się. Nie bój się o niego.  
Tu Miguel popatrzył w te wielkie, wiecznie niespokojne oczy siostry, i dodał:  
– I jego też się nie bój. 

Maria naprawdę chciała z bratem porozmawiać, wyjaśnić mu – ale kochany Miguel, zawsze zamaszysty, teraz wyglądał na tak znękanego, że zaniechała, podziękowała mu tylko i uścisnęła za ręce. Kochany, najpoczciwszy brat. Lepiej, żeby nie wiedział. Zresztą doña Salazar nigdy nie mogła znaleźć na to odpowiednich słów, nawet u spowiedzi nauczyła się przemilczać, bo kiedy spróbowała, zrozumiano ją źle. To straszny grzech, pani, nie kochać swoich dzieci! – a przecież to nie tak, absolutnie nie tak. Oczywiście, że kochała Armanda na równi z resztą synów. Po prostu jego się – Boże przebacz, przebacz, przebacz – ale jego się bała, im był starszy, tym bardziej. Nie powinna. Nie powinna. Cóż z tego, że z wiekiem coraz bardziej przypominał ojca, a po tej wyprawie zupełnie, i czasem – wieczorami – albo kiedy tak patrzył i nic nie mówił – czasami naprawdę miewała wrażenie, że to Inigo znowu chodzi po domu, gotów zauważyć, znaleźć, ukarać za najmniejszy błąd.   
Albo może to przez tamtą starą historię. Armando i Bartolomeo, obaj tak się nienawidzili, obaj zginęli jednego wieczoru. Trzydzieści lat minęło, a Maria do dziś wiedziała tylko tyle, że Inigo był wtedy w domu i…   
– Jak uważasz, pani? – zapytał kiedyś. – Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto ochrzciłby syna imieniem bratobójcy?  
Zresztą Miguel miał rację, ta historia nie miała nic do rzeczy, wstyd dobrej chrześcijance wierzyć w takie rzeczy. Nie ma pechowych imion. Rzeczy się nie powtarzają.   
Armando chciał dzisiaj przy niej zostać. Gdyby tylko mu pozwoliła, nic by się nie przydarzyło. Gdyby tylko się tak nie bała, nie była taka podła, gdyby tylko nie kochała go mniej. Boże, przebacz. Bratobójstwo czy nie, tamci nie mieli tu nic do rzeczy. Armando, jej Armando, nie zabiłby własnego brata, teraz widziała to jasno. Ale wtedy Gomez leżał tam w ogrodzie, taki malutki, taki strasznie nieruchomy, a jego szyja…  
– Popchnąłeś go!? – krzyczała Maria. – Popchnąłeś!?  
I nie wierzyła – Boże, przebacz – kiedy Armando powtarzał, że nie, nie, przysięgał na swoją duszę, że nie. Ale nawet nie zapłakał. Bo się bał, teraz widziała to wyraźnie. Przecież sam był jeszcze dzieckiem, pewnie bał się tak strasznie jak ona. Co z niej za matka, kiedy naprawdę kochała go mniej? Potem poszedł do jezuitów, a ona cieszyła się, że nie ma go w domu, że Rodrigo bawi się sam albo z dziećmi sąsiadów. Prawie się nie odzywała, kiedy Armando skończył nauki i wrócił. Wcale nie chciała go widzieć.  
I jej podłe modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Armando zachorował, nim minęły trzy dni od jego powrotu. Tyfus. Gorączka prawie spaliła go do szczętu. A Maria zrozumiała, że się myliła, że myślała całkiem inaczej, i mogła tylko przepraszać Boga. I znowu się modlić. Prawie nie wstawała z klęczek, tylko powtarzała całymi dniami: proszę, proszę, nie zabieraj mi go.  
Ale kiedy jej wysłuchano, znowu zaczęła się bać. Powinna pozwolić mu, by został. Boże, przebacz. Teraz Armando zabił tamtych chłopców, znała ich przecież, Esteban zawsze ją grzecznie pozdrawiał. Boże, przebacz. Jej syn nie był przecież mordercą. Wcale nie chciała, żeby zniknął. Boże, przebacz, przebacz, przebacz.   
Maria pamiętała, że nie wolno jej zachorować, nie rzuciła się więc znowu na ziemię. Spokojnie. Wystarczy klęcznik, ziarnka różańca. Do kogo się modlić, jeśli nie do innej matki? Ave Maria, gratia plena… Proszę, proszę, nie zabieraj mi go. 

*

Od jednej ściany do drugiej było wszystkiego trzy kroki. Nie było okien. Nie było nic do roboty poza spaniem i modlitwą. Armando przez dwa dni nie widywał nikogo prócz strażnika (o którym zresztą też myślał raczej jak o elemencie umeblowania). Na przesłuchaniu powiedział, zgodnie z prawdą, że wiedział doskonale, co robi.   
Jak wykazały ostatnie wypadki, czego by nie robił, tylko pogrążał się coraz głębiej, w coraz większy grzech. Nie było sensu się wypierać, toteż kiedy przesłuchano go ponownie i odczytano wstępne oskarżenie, powtórzył wszystko wiernie. Tak, zabił, tak, złamał tym samym zasady pojedynku. Nie, nie był wówczas pijany. Nie ma nic na swoją obronę. Gotów ponieść karę, z toporem włącznie, o to jednak nikt go nie pytał.   
Opat zaproponował spowiedź. Armando podziękował mu grzecznie – i odmówił. Jak to określił Manuel? Najbardziej żałuję braku żalu? Taka spowiedź byłaby kłamstwem, pewnie grzechem, a w każdym razie mijałaby się z celem. Armando wiedział doskonale, że gdyby de Haro ożył i powtórzył swoje obelgi, zabiłby go jeszcze raz, sto razy, gdyby zaszła potrzeba. Nawet, jeśli chuj miał przypadkiem rację. Zresztą to i tak było teraz bez znaczenia.   
Na trzeci dzień pozwolono na widzenie z Rodrigiem. Dzieciak przyniósł różaniec i coś do czytania. Boską Komedię.  
– Nie byłem pewien, czy możesz tu czytać coś lżejszego – wyjaśnił nerwowo. – Słuchaj, Diego i Manuel rzucili w diabły Holandię, wrócili do domu, może stryj zdoła coś zdziałać…  
Armando popatrzył na niego poprzez kraty. Rodrigo podszedł tak blisko, że niemal wciskał tę chudą, przerażoną gębę między pręty, gryzł wargi i w ogóle wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Właściwie było to irytujące, ale z jakiegoś powodu Armando poczuł coś na kształt litości.   
– Katalonia nic tu nie zdziała – powiedział. – To sprawa Murcji.  
Miał też na końcu języka uwagę, iż nie zamierza się wykręcać, kiedy faktycznie zawinił – ale zmilczał. Zamiast tego zważył w ręku książkę, okręcił różaniec wokół dłoni.  
– Dziękuję. Ukłoń się ode mnie matce i wujowi.   
– Wuj też do ciebie zajrzy.   
– Dobrze.   
Rzeczywiście, wuj zajrzał jeszcze tego samego dnia. Sklął go z góry na dół, ale odpowiedział rzeczowo, czy da się bez łgarstw poprowadzić sprawę tak, by ucierpiał tylko oskarżony, nie jego rodzina. Dało się. Doskonale.   
Na więcej wizyt nie zezwalano, ale można było pisać listy. Armando zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał wreszcie napisać do Manuela – lepiej, by poczciwy Lesaro się dowiedział o tej historii od niego niż od postronnych – nie spieszył się jednak. Nie miał się czym chwalić, nie miał też nic ciekawego do opowiedzenia. A pożegnać się jeszcze przecież zdąży.

*

Że twojemu bratu rozpłatano gardło – tego nie da się powiedzieć tak, żeby nie zrobić krzywdy, a już zwłaszcza nie kobiecie brzemiennej. Zapewne należało uznać za przejaw bożej litości, że Catalina nie padła martwa na miejscu, co do dziecka zaś... Został przecież tylko miesiąc, na pewno przeżyje. Może zresztą nic się jeszcze nie urodzi, może to tylko chwilowa słabość.   
– Jeśli Salazar zabije mi wnuka – oznajmił tatko – to doprowadzę go na szafot, choćbym miał sam przy tym skonać.   
Dico nie powiedział nic. Zresztą od powrotu do domu – nie, od obmycia się z krwi, tłumaczył przecież, że to nie jego, że nic mu nie jest, to Esteban i Pedro zabici, że Salazar – otóż Dico prawie wcale się nie odzywał. W każdym razie nie do Ines. Marii miał podobno powiedzieć, iż żałuje, że nie zakłuł Armanda na miejscu. Poza tym cały następny dzień fechtował w ogrodzie. Z takim wyrazem twarzy, że nikt nie miał odwagi mu przeszkodzić. Wróżda, poszeptywano wśród służby.   
Podobno Rodrigo Salazar też już nie pokazywał się nigdzie bez broni przy boku. Wróżda. W pokoju dziewcząt nikt nikomu nie patrzył w oczy. Co one myślą, zastanawiała się Ines. Dlaczego nawet Maria, zawsze taka pyskata, rozprawiając o wróżdzie – gdyby była mężczyzną, nie ścierpiałaby... – dlaczego nagle zaczęła się jąkać? Amaranta z kolei zachowywała się, jakby obawiała się zostać z siostrą sama w pokoju. Za to służba kręciła się częściej, jakby... ależ nie to, było nie do pomyślenia, żeby ktokolwiek kogokolwiek szpiegował. Nieważne, jak obrzydliwe rzeczy wykrzykiwał o niej Franco, ani jak zimno brzmiał tatko, kiedy wezwał Ines do siebie i oznajmił:  
– Właśnie odpowiedziałem Gabrielowi de Larze, że został przyjęty. A o tamtym masz zapomnieć. Zrozumiałaś?  
Mimo wszystko przecież... Dobrze zrobiła, nosząc tamten list na sercu. Niegodziwie zrobiła, nosząc go na sercu. Aż do tej pory nosiła, oczywiście, bo teraz palił ją jak rozżarzony węgiel, rzuciła go więc w ogień przy pierwszej okazji, gdy tylko nikt nie patrzył. Chyba oszalała. Co też jej się roiło? Szlachetny? Mężny? Armando Salazar nie był żadnym rycerzem, aniołem, nie był Cydem, u diabła. Ani ona Xymeną, swoją drogą. Tragiczna heroina, akurat. Idiotka. Ślepa, głupia, bezmózga...  
Ale przecież nie aż tak, by nie rozumieć, że całe lato wzdychała za zwykłym mordercą. 

*

Rodrigo przez nieprzyzwoicie długi czas był traktowany jak dziecko... a więc teraz, w ramach kontrastu zapewne, dorosłości miał aż do przesytu. Wywiadywał się o prawników. Czytał dokumenty. Słuchał objaśnień wuja Miguela, tyczących i dokumentów, i prawniczego gadania. Próbował pozyskać sobie świadków tamtego zajścia. Z pomocą matki zarządzał domem, na tyle, na ile miał do tego głowę.   
W wolnych chwilach zaś fechtował się, ile wlazło. Nawet nie szło mu źle. Ot, blokada, sztych i trach, Antonio rozbrojony po raz trzeci z rzędu.   
– Wystarczy, Salazar – przeciwnik, zziajany jak nieboskie stworzenie, uniósł obie ręce w geście poddania. – Dobra twoja. Dasz sobie... psiakrew... radę.  
Rodrigo cofnął się, z powątpiewaniem uderzył klingą o cholewę. Antonio jest powolny, przemknęło mu przez głowę, i zawsze się trochę spóźnia z odparowaniem ciosu.  
– Nie dawałeś mi forów? – upewnił się.  
– I co jeszcze?!  
Franco zupełnie na odwrót, naciera jak wściekły i cholernie szybko, ale za to kosztem obrony. Jeśli tylko ma się refleks, przypominał sobie Rodrigo, można go przyprzeć do muru. Kiedyś wytrąciłem mu broń, poleciała na sążeń w bok. Chyba chlupnęła w sadzawkę? Było śmiechu z wyławianiem...   
– Zmierzyłbym się z kimś jeszcze... albo z dwoma.  
– Nie przesadzasz aby? - skrzywił się Antonio. – Na Boga, Rodrigo, ty nie myślisz chyba... Nikt cię nie napadnie gromadą w zaułku. Świnia z ciebie, jeśli tak sądzisz.  
Rodrigo poczuł, że się rumieni, najpierw z gniewu, potem z konfuzji. Racja. Byli przecież ludźmi honoru, wszyscy tutaj. Musiał ochłonąć. Przeszli z Antoniem na taras, gdzie czekał już dzban wody i pokrajany arbuz. Przez chwilę w milczeniu gasili pragnienie.  
– Mimo wszystko – mruknął Rodrigo, wypluwając pestki – trzeba mi jeszcze innego przeciwnika. Może Tolomeo... psiakrew, zapomniałem.  
– Sandoval.  
– Wiem, wiem.   
Tolomeo było kuzynem Pedra Sandovala, w związku z czym też przestał się Rodrigowi kłaniać. Franco? Wiadoma rzecz, nie ma o czym gadać. I nie wystarczy go rozbroić, trzeba będzie pokaleczyć, nie zaraz zabić, ale tak tylko, żeby nie mógł dalej walczyć. Inaczej nie odpuści i nawet nie można mieć o to do niego żalu. Ja bym pewnie nie odpuścił, pomyślał Rodrigo. Gdyby to Armando został martwy na tamtym placu, wtedy... tfu, cholera, odpukać. Po co gdybać? Jego brat był cały i zdrowy, i tylko z głową musiał mieć coś nie w porządku (może oberwał, gdy go rozbrajali?), bo zachowywał się, jakby go to wszystko zupełnie nie dotyczyło. Modlił się i czytał jakby nigdy nic. Może nawet zrobił się mil... spokojniejszy. Zamknęli go przed tygodniem, a jak dotąd zrugał Rodriga tylko raz, za chodzenie bez broni właśnie.   
– Nie jesteś już dzieckiem – warczał, spacerując od ściany do ściany (na ile było to możliwe). – Myślisz, że Harowie albo Sandovalowie ci odpuszczą? Miej się na baczności, do cholery! Później też. Mój łeb może im nie wystarczyć.  
– Niech to szlag! – Rodrigo strzelił nerwowo palcami. – Przestaniesz wreszcie? Jeśli ci zetną łeb, to tylko przez to, że tak pieprzysz!  
Zaraz ugryzł się w język, odruchowo. Niepotrzebnie. Armando nic nie odrzekł, wzruszył tylko ramionami, nadal kręcąc się po celi – to zamknięcie musiało mu się już dawać we znaki – i Rodrigo uświadomił sobie, że brat właśnie wygłosił do niego więcej słów niż w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni. 

*

Zgodnie z tym, co przewidywał wuj Miguel, zaczęło się wielkie liczenie. Abarca, Quintano, Estevez, Oleastro. Z nami, notował w pamięci Rodrigo. Quevedo, de Haro, de Lara, Sandoval przeciw nam. Wuj Miguel był najwymowniejszym językiem w mieście. Stary Quevedo miał więcej krewnych, których też maglował bez wytchnienia. Wszyscy w Mazarronie wiedzieli, że Salazarowie to ludzie honoru. Wszyscy zaczęli wspominać jakieś historie sprzed lat, pojedynki, tamtych stryjów. Salazarowie są prędcy, powiadano, awanturnicy jeden w drugiego. Tamte swołocze z karczmy poświadczyły, że de Haro zaczął, ale Armando niepotrzebnie zabijał. Podobno dziewczęta Quevedów zaoferowały oddać swoje posagi na opłacenie oskarżyciela.   
– Brednia – skwitował wuj Miguel. Zaraz jednak wziął kartkę, pióro i zaczął notować, ile złota przynoszą wioski jego oraz matki.   
Rodrigo zastanowił się mimowolnie, ile ta kabała musi wujaszka kosztować. Dużo biegania, to pewne, i strzępienia języka, i może paru przyjaciół w mieście. Mimo wszystko jednak… różne rzeczy się teraz gadało, ale przecież wszyscy rozumieli doskonale, że wujaszek byłby (wedle własnego określenia) świnią angielską, gdyby nie ujął się za najbliższą rodziną. Mógł iść na pogrzeb tamtych, nie prowokując awantury; siostrzeńcowi wybił to z głowy. Rodrigo słuchał pogrzebowych dzwonów u dominikanów, z zasępionym Armandem po przeciwnej stronie kraty.   
– Rodrigo – odezwał się wujaszek, unosząc wzrok znad rachunków – ty sobie oczywiście zdajesz sprawę, że Armando się nie wywinie?   
Zapytany zerwał się z miejsca, ale nic nie rzekł. W głowie poczuł nagle zupełną pustkę. Wuj skrzywił się tylko.  
– Do licha, przecież nie powiedziałem, że go zetną! Ale loch murowany. Tfu. Daruj staremu nieśmieszne powiedzonko.  
Rodrigo chrząknął, zły na siebie, że… niech to szlag, naprawdę ręce mu zadrżały. Zacisnął je na oparciu krzesła.   
– Myślicie, że dożywotnio? Ten loch?  
– Wątpię. Przy dobrych wiatrach… dziesięć lat? Może. Zależy, jak się sprawi obrońca. No i, oczywiście… – Wujaszek zastanowił się, poruszył w zadumie wąsami. Wreszcie wycelował w Rodriga ostry koniec pióra. – Oczywiście będziemy mogli sobie tym obrońcą dupy podetrzeć, jeśli Armando sam nie zacznie się bronić. Pojmujesz?   
– To nie moja wina!  
– Ale twoja sprawa. Bądź więc łaskaw przemówić mu do serca, kiedy do rozumu się najwyraźniej nie da. 

*

Rodrigo nie wiedział, czego nie dostaje bratu, serca czy rozumu, i czego w ogóle Armando oczekiwał, że ktoś będzie błagać go, by łaskawie zechciał przeżyć? Niedoczekanie. Psiakrew. Matka już i tak odchodziła od zmysłów. A tamten chyba już zwariował do reszty, może to zaraźliwe, może udzieliło mu się od druha.   
– Już ci mówiłem. Nie zamierzam się wykręcać.   
– Nie mówię o wykręcaniu – zirytował się Rodrigo. – Tylko że mógłbyś zachować się jak przyzwoity człowiek i okazać trochę skruchy.   
Armando najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wdawać się w dyskusję o tym, czy jest przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Wrócił do robienia skłonów. Ostatnio często się gimnastykował, jeśli nie krążył akurat po celi w tę i z powrotem. Wyraźnie dusił się w tym przeklętym zamknięciu, dlaczego więc…  
Przyzwoici ludzie nie siedzą po więzieniach, zripostował sam sobie Rodrigo; poczuł się od tego jeszcze gorzej.   
– Pomyślałbyś chociaż o matce. Albo o wuju Miguelu, jeździ wszędzie, strzępi sobie język, a ty…  
– Próbowałem go odwieść – uciął Armando.  
Zresztą, uciął to złe słowo, głos brata wcale nie brzmiał przecież ostro. Raczej obojętnie. Psiakrew, cholera. Chryste, daj cierpliwość.   
– A matka? – próbował dalej Rodrigo.   
– Matki nikt nie tknie.   
– Bo sama prędzej umrze ze zgryzoty! – wybuchnął Rodrigo. – Czy ty imaginujesz sobie, co się teraz dzieje w domu!? A ja, myślisz…  
I urwał, mrugając gwałtownie. Psiakrew, psiakrew, psiakrew. Nie był przecież dzieckiem. Nie miał powodów, żeby się użalać nad sobą. Armando wyprostował się raptem, ugodził go spojrzeniem.  
– Boisz się? – zapytał, podchodząc do kraty. – Wróżdy?  
– Nie o to idzie! – Rodrigo cofnął się odruchowo. – Myślisz, że mi przyjemnie myśleć, że mój rodzony brat zgnije w lochu?!  
Armando ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Milczeli przez chwilę.   
– Czy była jakaś wiadomość z…  
– Nie było słowa z Madrytu! – wrzasnął Rodrigo. – Twój przyjaciel na to gwiżdże!  
Nim zdążył jeszcze domówić, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tym razem trafił – i to mocno. Armando drgnął jak uderzony, odstąpił od kraty. Ale nie odezwał się więcej. Rodrigo po raz kolejny przeklął w duchu dzień, gdy Lesaro przestąpił próg ich do domu, od tego czasu nieszczęścia szły jedne za drugimi, coraz gorsze.   
– Gwiżdż na niego – poradził gorączkowo. – Armando, na litość boską, ja… Przecież to śmieszne, tak się…  
– Idź już do domu – polecił cicho Armando. – I przekaż matce, że czuję się dobrze.  
Armando pisał do Lesara już z więzienia. Tylko raz, o ile Rodrigo się orientował, i nie miał pojęcia – lepiej, żeby nie miał nadal – iż do Madrytu wysłano dwa listy. Pewnie, Lesaro śmiałby się z tej przygody. Żarty, powiedziałby, takie głupie żarciki, ale jak podły i szalony by nie był, być może właśnie jego Armando by posłuchał. A może też… Rodrigo gardził teraz sobą za ten pomysł, ale jednak pisząc do stolicy, napomknął o stołecznych sądach i wpływach. Cóż, jak się rzekło: Lesaro najwyraźniej miał uwięzienie czy nawet ścięcie druha w najgłębszym poważaniu. A żeby go tak zaraza wzięła. Nawet służba marła, gdy przebywał pod ich dachem.   
Wszystko, co tylko mogło, szło źle.  
Rodrigo wrócił do domu – na ulicach zdawało mu się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, wszyscy ustępują mu z drogi, Salazarowie to furiaci, awanturnicy, każdy to wie – a tam, przekazawszy matce ukłony od Armanda, zaraz ukląkł obok niej. Przeżegnał się. Wzniósł oczy na krucyfiks, rubinowe ziarenka krwi i żółtawego Chrystusa z kości słoniowej. Kilka lat temu to zadziałało, pamiętał dobrze. Pater noster, qui es in caelis… Panie, zmiłuj się nad nami, zmiłuj się nad moim bratem. Jeszcze na krzyżu przebaczałeś grzesznikom, więc… Chrystus umarł niewinnie, przyszło mu raptem do głowy. Sam, z własnej woli się podłożył za cudze winy. Co, jeśli aprobuje podłożenie się za własne?  
Rzeczywiście było jak w dzieciństwie: Rodrigo przez chwilę, krótką jak mgnienie, miał wrażenie, że rozpłacze się z bezradności. 

*

Spójrz, oto rzeka krwi! W której się warzy, wrzucony w jej brody, kto przez gwałt drugim przyczyną był szkody… Jeden za drugim uzbrojony strzałą biegły centaury jak niegdyś na łowy… A każdy strzałą w lot ducha przebija, jeśli z krwi który więcej się wychyla, niż grzech pozwala wypłynąć z tej wody…  
Armando dawno już nie miał w ręku Boskiej Komedii, ale przypominał sobie, że ta lektura kiedyś go całkiem zajmowała. Tym razem jednak błądził wzrokiem po tekście, czytając co trzecią, piątą, dziesiątą linijkę, aż wreszcie uświadomił sobie, że czyta po słowie na stronę, bez ładu ni składu. Odłożył więc książkę. Wstał, przeszedł dwukrotnie wzdłuż celi – i zaraz zaniechał, tak bardzo dławiła chęć, by z rozpędu rzucić się na ścianę. Jakiej siły trzeba, by za pierwszym podejściem roztrzaskać sobie czaszkę? Zresztą, tutaj o rozpędzie nie mogło być i mowy.   
Nazajutrz miał się odbyć proces, może więc czas najwyższy się wyspowiadać? Armando strzelił nerwowo palcami, dźwięk poniósł się w tej ciszy jak wystrzał. Ach, do diabła, nie zląkł się przecież kilku wierszy. Jeszcze go zresztą nie skazali. Wuj Miguel prorokował loch, ścięcie to ostateczność, chłopcze, musiałbyś się sam pogrążyć żeby…  
Jutro o tej porze będzie już po wszystkim. Ciemnia, szafot, a nawet jeśli, miał przecież mnóstwo czasu. I tak nie potrafiłby teraz dokonać rachunku sumienia, na niczym nie mógł skupić myśli. Próbował już wcześniej, tak samo różańca (myśli się rwały, paciorki wymykały spomiędzy palców) czy gimnastyki (gubił rachubę, zaczynał od początku). Kości trzeszczały od tego bezruchu. Cholera, znowu zagapił się bezmyślnie, stał jak kołek pośrodku tej przeklętej celi. Panie, racz nas zachować od grzechów naszych, od zakusów Złego, od obłędu... Zbłądzenia, poprawił się zaraz.   
Nie, nie wyspowiada się. Akt pokuty bez szczerego postanowienia poprawy to grzech. To czysta głupota. Zawracanie głowy, pomyślał Armando, kładąc się na wznak, z rękami pod głową, na zakonnej pryczy. Jak to ująć przez spowiednikiem? Najbardziej, powiedział mu raz Manuel, żałuję braku żalu…  
Poderwał się raptownie. Cholera, do diabła, naprawdę potrzebował – wyjść stąd – się wyspowiadać. Choćby i z tego, że nie żałuje. Z tego, że matka przyszła tu dzisiaj i nie płakała nawet, tylko wyciągnęła chude – Boże, naprawdę chude – ręce poprzez kraty, a Armando, owszem, dał się jej objąć. Ale nie umiał się nad nią ulitować ani przeprosić, jakby tę odrobinę skruchy, jaką w ogóle miał, zużył już na list do Manuela. „Zabiłem dwóch ludzi, złamałem słowo, krótko: wziąłem rozbrat z prawem i zostanę ukarany.”   
A teraz Manuel na to wszystko gwizdał. Słusznie zresztą. Zgodnie z jego, Armanda, wyraźnym zaleceniem. „Jeżeli mną nie gardzisz, wybacz. Jeżeli gardzisz, nie czuj się zobowiązany do odpowiedzi.” Należało się tego spodziewać. Wiadomości z Madrytu nie było i więcej nie będzie.   
Armando otrząsnął się, ukląkł, wziął do ręki różaniec. Ave Maria, gratia plena… Nic dziwnego, że nie może myśleć o niczym innym, kiedy powtarza w duchu własne listy. Tak jakby były tego warte. Dominus Tecum, benedicta Tu in mulieribus et benedictus fructus ventris Tui, Jesus. Manuel pewnie od razu cisnął ten ostatni w komin, jeśli nie do wychodka. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei… nie ma o czym mówić. Ora pro nobis peccatoribus… sprawa zakończona… nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen.   
A wyspowiadać powinien się przede wszystkim z wrażenia, iż za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje się modlić, przemawia do zamkniętych drzwi.

*

Bratu furtianowi może i wystarczyło zamachać przed nosem pismem, a strażnikom błysnąć w oczy pierścieniem (lub, przebacz Panie, złotem) – opat Vellido jednak, jako odpowiedzialny za klasztor i osadzanych w nim grzeszników, na taką swobodę pozwolić sobie nie mógł. Posłanie z Madrytu przestudiował trzykrotnie. W imieniu dowódcy królewskiej floty żąda się… hm, hm, hm.   
– Pieczęć wygląda na autentyczną – przyznał opat, zwracając się do posłańca.   
Tamten, choć brudny i zdrożony jak nieboskie stworzenie, był ubrany więcej niż porządnie, wysławiał się dwornie i stawił w klasztorze bez broni, zgodnie z zasadami. Opat zapewnił więc jego mocodawców, że rozkazy zostaną przekazane i wykonane.   
– Wszelakoż do więźnia puszczać nie mogę – tłumaczył. – Oznajmię mu, co należy.   
Potem upewni się, czy nie ma w tym jakiego szachrajstwa. Cóż miała stolica do drobnej burdy w Murcji?  
– Nawet na rozkaz admirała? – upewnił się posłaniec.   
Opat zerknął raz jeszcze w pismo.   
– Rozkaz nie wspomina o odwiedzinach.   
– Wy też nie musicie wspominać, czyż nie? – Chłopak uczynił taki ruch, jakby zamierzał sięgnąć do sakiewki, ale Vellido powstrzymał go gestem.   
– Grzeszysz myślą, synu!   
– Rzeczywiście nie puścicie? Niezależnie od ceny?  
– Nie puszczę.   
Chłopak skłonił się, wyraźnie zmieszany.   
– Zechciejcie wybaczyć…  
– Wybaczam – Opat uczynił mu nad głową znak krzyża. – In nomine patris, amen. Pójdź, wskażę ci jaką gospo…  
I wtedy posłaniec poderwał się do góry, trafiając go pięścią w skroń. Świat pociemniał, zaszumiał głucho, a ojciec Vellido znalazł się rozciągniętym na ziemi. Przygwożdżonym kolanami. Oraz, co gorsza, pochwyconym za gardło. Ratunku! Chciał zawołać, nic z tego, nie mógł nawet nabrać tchu.   
Tamten nachylił się, zajrzał mu z bliska w oczy.  
– Pater – powiedział cicho – ja potrafię zakończyć tak, by śladu nie zostało, medyk stwierdzi najwyżej, że ci serce podeszło do gardła…. Ale nie wódź mnie na pokuszenie. Nie chcę zabić i skłamać do tego. Więc jeśli o życie nie dbasz, zatroszcz się choć o moje sumienie i zejdź mi z drogi. Pojąłeś?   
Ojciec, któremu krew już zaczynała uderzać w skroniach, skinął krótko głową. Uścisk zelżał. Zadzwoniło, gdy oderwano mu od pasa pęk kluczy, tak, pokiwać głową, to te. Haust powietrza, dobrze, teraz tylko… Spojrzał niebacznie na drzwi do zakrystii.  
Dłoń ponownie zamknęła mu się na gardle.   
– Nie próbuj. Tamci już kupieni.   
Tym razem nie zwolnił uścisku, siedział i patrzył, jak ojciec Vellido na przemian otwiera i zamyka usta, tłucze rękami o podłogę, Chryste dopomóż…  
Chłopak raptem wstał, zostawiając półprzytomnego opata na ziemi. Jego kroki zabrzmiały dziwnie głośno i dźwięcznie, i urwały się raptem.   
– Pater, ta pieczęć jest autentyczna.   
– Jest… jest – zgodził się opat.  
Usiadł chwiejnie. Obmacał sobie szyję, potem skroń. Młodociany zbójca stał w progu, zwrócony do niego plecami.  
– Chcę, żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli – powiedział. – Jeśli teraz pobiegniesz po kogoś… albo później wspomnisz o naszej utarczce… następny rozkaz będzie dotyczył zamurowania cię w lochu. 

*

Musiał zasnąć nad różańcem, bo obudził go zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Armando poderwał się na nogi, zdążył nawet zdziwić: już przyszli? Ciemno dokoła, pewnie zaraz świt.  
A potem zrozumiał, że musi śnić, bo w drzwiach celi, przyświecając sobie kagankiem, stał Manuel. Manuel, powtórzył w duchu Armando, i dalej, niczym różaniec: Manuel, Manuel, Manuel.   
– Manuel? – Własny głos zabrzmiał obco i daleko. – Jakim cudem…  
– Zajeździłem konia – oznajmił Lesaro i dał krok do przodu, cienie zatańczyły mu na twarzy, światło w oczach. Miał na sobie ciemną podróżną opończę. – Właściwie to trzy. Rodrigo do mnie napisał i ma rację, chyba zgłupiałeś, ale mniejsza o to. Nie mają prawa cię ściąć. Zasłużyły skurwysyny, to przecież skandal, że ktoś zarzucił nam sodomię…  
– Nie chodziło o ciebie – sprostował Armando, wciąż niepewny, sen to czy jawa?   
Czy wcześniej, usiłował ustalić, czy wcześniej on też miał takie jasne spojrzenie? Nawet przy wątłym kaganku było widać. Wyraźnie, jak to w snach, uderzała świadomość, że Manuel miał twarz świętego, czystą i żarliwą jednocześnie, taka gorąca bladość…  
– Nie? – zdziwił się nieco. – Nieważne. Nieważne. Jesteś wolny. Prawie. Armando, ty…   
I rzucił się do przodu, nie, zatoczył, Armando skoczył mu naprzeciw, tak, to się nie śniło. Manuel był tutaj, z całą pewnością realny, namacalny, taki ciepły ciężar. Drżał. Albo obaj drżeli, cholera wie.   
– Daliśmy sobie słowo – powtarzał gorączkowo, słowa łaskotały, parzyły w szyję. – Na jednym okręcie. Nie miałeś prawa iść na szafot, draniu. Ale cię ułaskawili, udało mi się, właściwie to cię wygnają, jednak…  
Świat realniał coraz bardziej. Rodrigo pisał do niego? Cholera, kiedy? Ułaskawienie, najwyraźniej. Psiakrew. Lesaro, po zapachu sądząc, rzeczywiście spędził ostatnie dni w siodle… chyba wyłącznie w siodle, sądząc po tym, jak ciężko oparł się o Armanda. Jakby nie mógł dźwignąć głowy z jego ramienia. I rzeczywiście… Armando spojrzał mu w twarz. Kurwa mać, Manuel był nie tylko bledszy, ale i wyraźnie chudszy niż uprzednio. Oczy, jeszcze jaśniejsze w ciemnych obwódkach, płonęły jak w gorączce.  
– Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?   
– Nie wiem.   
Armando bez słowa złapał go za ramiona i posadził na pryczy. Lesaro usiadł bez protestu, oparł się plecami o ścianę. Odnaleźli swoje ręce, ścisnęli mocno.  
– Wygnanie, tak? Co to znaczy?  
– Sam zobacz – Manuel podał mu jakieś pismo; sam złapał stojący nieopodal dzban z wodą, przywarł do niego ustami, mało nie zadławił się przy okazji. Stanowczo powinien się położyć. Z rozkazu admirała takiego a takiego oraz sędziego takiego a takiego… Stanowczo trzeba mu podziękować. Armando Salazar, żołnierz w służbie Jego Wysokości, winny tych a tych przestępstw, skazany zostaje na wygnanie… Nie tylko za to, za wszystko, wrócił, przebaczył, był tutaj. Oraz karną służbę w prowincji Spanish Town, gdzie udać się ma pod komendą kapitana Miguela Orellany, na jednostce zwanej Cichą Marią, dnia…  
Muszę się wyspowiadać, postanowił Armando, przyjąć komunię. I postawić nowy ołtarz… to znaczy, na Karaibach. Tu już nie wróci. Chryste Panie, Rodrigo też powinien wypłynąć, teraz Harowie mu nie odpuszczą. Matka pewnie się zatrwoży, ale tak będzie przecież lepiej, dzieciak na morzu przynajmniej będzie żywy i cały.   
Ołtarz albo wota, myślał gorączkowo Armando, albo post przez rok. Inaczej nigdy nie zapłacę za tamte grzechy. Zasłużyłem w ogóle na łaskę ? Przeżegnał się zaraz. Boże, przebacz zwątpienie, Ty wiesz przecież, co robisz. Gdybym zgrzeszył aż tak śmiertelnie, bez ratunku, nie zostałbym ocalony. To przecież jasne.   
Poza tym chciał uściskać Manuela, paść przed nim na kolana, do niego się… Jemu należy podziękować. Uściskać też, pomyślał Armando, i już znów trzymał go w ramionach, i dziękował, dziękował, dziękował, a Manuel tym razem nie śmiał się wcale, trzymał tylko kurczowo jego rąk.   
– Jak to zrobiłeś? Jak ich przekonałeś?  
Lesaro, najdroższy druh, odsunął się nieco. Przeciągnął dłońmi po twarzy, powiódł wokół spojrzeniem zaskoczonego anioła.  
– Właściwie… – zastanowił się. – Wiesz, że już nie pamiętam? Jakby mi się śniło. Po tamtych wiadomościach całkiem oszalałem, ale chyba… tak, powiedziałem Victorowi, że się zabiję, i nie tylko, jeśli ciebie zetną albo pogrzebią w lochu.   
– Oni myślą – dodał po chwili – że ja o nikogo nie dbam.   
– Brednia – zaprotestował Armando. – Nie znam lepszego człowieka od ciebie.   
Chciał go też zapytać, naprawdę zamierzałeś się zabić? – ale na to był jeszcze czas, mnóstwo czasu. Teraz Manuel uśmiechał się do niego swoim lekkim, zamyślonym uśmiechem, i powieki same mu opadały, naprawdę, wystarczyło trącić palcem, już leżał na pryczy, już spał, oddychał spokojnie jak morze. Armando usiadł obok, wprost na ziemi. Nie był senny. Czasami odczytywał rozkaz. Odmówił kilka modlitw. Zastanowił się, jak uporządkować sprawy z majątkiem (kara grzywny pozostaje), czy będzie go obowiązywał areszt do wypłynięcia, co rzekną Rodrigo (kiedy napisał do Madrytu?), wuj (usadzi go jako chłopca okrętowego?) i matka (czy będzie się trwożyć tymi Karaibami?). Przede wszystkim jednak patrzył na płomień kaganka, tak po prostu, słuchał cichego oddechu tuż obok i myślał, że teraz wszystko pójdzie już we właściwym kierunku, musi pójść.


End file.
